Without You
by oOoIZZYoOo
Summary: The world would be better off without me. Many of us have thought it, but on one stormy night Helga's passing whine turns into an adventure that leaves her confused and desperate. In a world set without her, Helga realizes just how much one boy needs her.
1. Her Guilt

**Without You**

The rain was pouring down harder than it ever had in little Hillside. Most people had locked themselves into their homes, curled around a fire or a warm heater, cuddled into blankets and laughed with joy as they huddled together in love and happiness. Some poets were making a metaphor about the rain for their loved ones, and pessimist rejoiced at the sign of darker things to come. The streets were nearly flooded with water, and each plant had at least a cup of dew drops falling from each individual leaf.

To some, it was a beautiful sight.

But somewhere in that beautiful scenery laid a girl, hopeless, and shaken and soaked from the worlds tears. She stared, eyes dead to everything around her, at the sky as the drops fell onto her skin, gliding down her pale cheek and onto the ground slowly. A small shiver passed through her as she moved her small hands to her face, hiding it from everything around her. Her body suddenly started to shake as her chest heaved out small sobs.

Her voice broke throughout the air as it echoed throughout the brick walls on either side of her. Her long blonde hair, which normally fell in thick pigtails around her neck, was now tasseled about her like a puddle of water. Lightening struck, causing her to jump as it illuminated her small figure, large blue eyes, shaken and riddled with tears, a body starved of nutrition, a gentle face beaten and battered with bruises.

The young girl flinched as thunder started to roar out across her, like a lion intimidating its prey. She flinched, the thunder turning into a harsh voice from above, yelling down at her.

"**You're nothing! You're useless!"**

The small girl gulped as the words rang through her ears harshly.

"**Everyone would be better off without you!"**

The small girl shook her head slowly, that wasn't true. It couldn't be true. If she was gone…if she was gone then-

"**If you were gone none of this would have happened!"**

The small woman flinched and looked down at the ground, tears falling faster than ever before. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to calm down. The wind pushed against her face sharply, making her yelp out in pain as it stung her already swollen wounds.

"**If you weren't here…Phoebe wouldn't have gotten hurt….if you weren't here, everyone would be happier." **

"It was…it was an accident" She whimpered out, moving her hands through her hair, clenching onto her long blonde locks tightly, pulling at her own hair. She didn't mean for Phoebe to get caught up in all of this. She'd told her to be careful…to stay away…

"**She told you not to fight with them, she warned you to stay away, but did you listen?"**

The small girl flinched and took in a sharp breath. Why didn't she listen? She knew perfectly well that she wasn't dealing with just any high school bullies; she knew that they were dangerous, and would do anything to win. Why did she want to fight them in the first place?

"**You knew they'd kill you without holding back. That's why. You know deep down inside Helga that you don't belong here. You want to die." **

The voice replied more sternly this time, the anger and hate building, but the temper and agitation, disappearing. Helga stared in front of her, clutching onto her soaked shirt as she slowly shook her head in denial. Why would she want to die?

"**The letters have stopped, not that I need to remind you of that."**

Helga fell forward as though someone had stabbed her in the back. She gasped for breath, closing her eyes tightly at the thought. Arnold had been away for almost three years now…after their adventure in San Lorenzo he had been put in protective custody due to La Sombra's death. That in itself was hard enough to deal with but…lately…

"**He stopped writing back."**

Helga bit her lip and dipped her head to her chest, her hands shaking as she clenched onto her soaked clothes.

"**Maybe he found another girl." **

Helga let out a quick breath of pain and slowly stood up. There was no reason to sit in the rain and feel sorry for herself. She would just go home and-

Helga slowly came to a stop.

That's right…

She wasn't allowed back home…

It was probably for the best…Bob had been getting even more violent since their house had been taken away, the family had managed to move into a small apartment building but the loss of his things and livelihood had only caused him to go over the edge. Miriam had tried going to AA meetings…it didn't last long.

Olga…well she hadn't heard from her big sister in over three years.

"**He probably doesn't love you anymore."**

"Shut up…" Helga whispered as lightning flashed again, causing the entire alley to light up in a blaze. She The thunder followed soon after, making her lean against the brick wall for support. It felt like a thousand weights were being pushed down onto her shoulders, forcing her to her knees.

"**He could be dead."**

"Shut…shut up!" Helga screamed out fearfully. Arnold couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. He was way too sweet for that, why would God ever take him away from Earth when they so desperately needed him?

"**Shot in the head, your precious Arnold cold and dead against the floor."**

Helga clenched onto her stomach as she shook her head again and again, trying to suppress the images that were now moving into her mind. She cried out a bit as they sunk into her mind, unable to be pushed away. Miles and Stella laid against the bed, dead and swimming in a pool of their own blood. The door opens.

Arnold.

He rushes in and gags at the sight, he starts to cry and runs to them.

"No….no…run away" Helga whimpered.

Someone in black tackles him to the ground, he yells out silently in pain and starts to toss and turn in an attempt to get away from his attacker. Helga could only watch in horror as the man in black slashes the butt of his gun against the young boys head. He cries out and throws the man off of him.

"Run…run…"Helga whimpered biting her fingernails.

He leaves behind bloody footprints as he tries to run away from his attacker, blood prints slashed across the wall as he stumbles towards the door. He throws it open, a look of hope crossing him as he sees freedom then-

The thunder shook louder than ever before as Helga watched a bullet go through her lover's skull. He seemed to fall slowly as his eyes closed, death overcoming him as he hit the pavement harshly. She threw her hands over her mouth as the bits of brain and skull fragments fell out across the patio. His head lay still, broken, as blood formed around his entire body.

"Stop it." Helga finally yelled out, breaking down as she dug her head into her knees, crying out loudly. It wasn't real she kept telling herself, there was no way that it could be real.

"**Maybe not…but what you did to your best friend was real…you let her get cut…you let her bleed over you while you just sat there…what if she had died? All because you just needed one more fight under your belt…"**

Helga gulped recalling the pain on Phoebe's face as she laid in Helga's arms, bleeding profusely onto Helga's clothes. The way that she screamed out as they took her away into the ER…the scared twitch she had every time someone walked into the room.

Yes…

That was real…

"**And it's all your fault."**

Yes…it was her fault and only hers. If she had listened to Phoebe…if she had stayed away from those boys…

"**You don't deserve to call her your best friend."**

Her foot twitched at that as she slowly nodded, it was true, she didn't. Phoebe had done nothing but be there for her during hard times, and all she had gotten in return was a smile once every blue moon. She should have told Phoebe how much she meant to her…she should have been there for her friend when she needed her….

She should have been the one hurt.

"**You don't deserve to live."**

Helga let out a small cry as she slammed her head back against the brick wall. Dust fell onto her face as she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed, the blood streamed down her worn lips slowly, dripping down her chin and making small spots on her torn jeans.

"…I wish I was never born…" Helga whispered slowly.

And so immersed in her thoughts, Helga didn't even have time to scream as a strike of lightening crashed down in front of her, blinding her eyes with white. Her body started to burn with an unnatural fire, she groaned out lowly and held her body to her, closing her eyes tightly. Helga suddenly screamed as she felt pain shooting throughout her spine. Her body shot out in different directions, forcing her eyes open. Her entire being seemed to float into the air as wind crashed all around her, slapping her head this way and that. She yelled out in pain as the fire inside of her grew, suddenly heating in a burst of flame.

"**As you wish Helga. As you wish."**

There was one last flash of white, and then, everything went black.


	2. Her Parents

"Ugh…my head…"

Helga's eyes slowly opened, allowing a beam of sunlight to blind her vision. She hissed lowly under her breath and started to twist to awaken her muscles. Helga cried out quickly as she felt something sharp, something mushy, and something moving underneath her. The sound of cans banging together as she kicked her feet only confirmed her fear of where she had landed.

"Great…a dumpster...I'm literally trash- AND HOLY FUCKING PANCAKE PUPPIES WHY AM I NAKED?"

A rather privacy invading breeze alerted Helga to her situation as she threw her arms around her chest and crossed her legs quickly. Almost out of breath and her entire body beet red in embarrassment she sat up and looked around as fast as her head would allow her.

"Alright Helga old girl, calm down, it doesn't look like anyone's around." She whispered to herself, feeling around the garbage absent mindedly for anything that felt like cloth. She started to sweat as she found nothing, and then, a ray of hope-

"Yes!" Helga pulled back at something underneath the pile of filth, it was some sort of clothing, she could almost recognize the fabric. Helga tugged at it quickly and yelped as she fell back against the metal backing of the garbage can, making it produce a huge gong that echoed throughout the alley way.

"Ugh…" Helga rubbed the back of her head, muttering something to herself as she gave one last pull at the ripped clothing in her hands. She squinted one of her eyes to get a good look at it, as the sun was making it rather hard to see anything. She leaned in closer, before groaning.

"No…no way…" She whispered angrily. In her hands laid something she had long put behind her, small, petite, and a symbol of the life far behind her was a little pink dress with a stripe in the middle. Helga threw it behind her and continued to dig.

"Hey did you hear something?" A voice asked near the brick wall, accompanied by two pairs of footsteps. Helga gulped and started to dig faster in an attempt to find some sort of clothing, but they were getting closer, and she was finding nothing. Finally she threw her hands in the air and silently cursed the heavens before squeezing her way into the dress she had worn so many years ago.

It still fit.

She let a few curse words fly at that before hopping out of the garbage bin and onto the hard cement. Her feet protested as the shock ran up her legs and to her hips, but she didn't have any time to whine. She quickly hid behind the side of the garbage bin, keeping her legs hugged to her knees as she listened for the two boys approaching her position.

"You're tripping man; it's probably just a raccoon or something. Can we hurry up? It's cold out here."

Helga agreed.

"Yea you're right, let's head out I guess."

Helga bit her lip as she listened to the boys slowly leave, their footsteps becoming fainter and fainter until she couldn't distinguish them from the wind. But it wouldn't be long until someone else crossed this street and found her in such a state, she had to get home. Helga popped up off the ground and without a second thought strutted into a full run down Fifth Avenue.

"Ok Helga, we just left the house when- whatever the fuck that thing was hit, so it shouldn't be too far." Helga said in an attempt to calm herself. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest, making her gasp for breath even during such a short run.

It didn't take long until the large blue house was in sight, but, even though she couldn't put her finger on it, something seemed…different.

The paint seemed fresher, the patio less bruised. Maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

Helga slowly slipped up the steps, cautiously eyeing the new changes, she turned the knob, walking inside as her eyes went wide. The entire inside of her home had been re-done, the living room was filled with plush furniture and gorgeous wallpaper, the hallway glimmered with bright lights and vases, when had her parents done all this?

And how?

"Bob? Miriam? Anyone home?" Helga called out quickly. She shuddered, walking up the crisp wooden stairs towards her own room. Her eyes slowly turned to the wall, which had portraits of their family descending up onto the second floor.

They never had photos up before…those had been torn down a long time ago.

"Mom and Dads wedding photo….Olga's birth…Olga as a child…Olga as a teenager…Olga graduating from college…Olga getting married?" Helga's eyes widened as she stared at the slimy two faced bastard that had wooed her sister once in college. There he stood, one arm around Olga, the other extended toward the sky as doves flew all around them.

Then, a family portrait, large, and beautiful, of the married couple and her parents, along with one little new addition on Olga's lap, beamed over the rest of the pictures as she entered the second floor. Helga pinched herself. This was a joke right? It had to be a joke.

Olga never got married…she never had a kid! And, where was she? Why wasn't she in ANY of these? She knew her parents didn't love her as much as they did their perfect child but, not even one picture? This was too weird…

"Mom!" Helga yelled out running down the newly furnished hallway. She threw open the door to her parents room only to be faced with more and more changes, confusing her even more. Helga's ran inside and picked up all of the frames that sat upon their dresser- Olga, Olga, Olga, Olga, Olga, Olga, Olga!

"Dad?" Helga called out again, tripping over her own feet as she opened up the door to his office. She stepped back gingerly as no one replied and then burst toward her own room quickly. Without haste she moved the door open, hoping and praying to see her closet and bed, the paint on her walls, the entrance to her shrine, still intact.

"….what…"

Glass cases, full of trophies and awards sat in front of her, it ran as far as the eye could see, nailed into the wall, obviously in use for quite a long time. Helga stepped inside, running her fingers down the glass walls slowly. Fear suddenly gripped at her heart as Helga jumped out, grabbing onto the attic's stairway before climbing up quickly, if her room was gone then- then-

"No…."

Helga stared at the dusty and blank attic before her. It had been abandoned long ago, and as she stepped towards the circular window, dust sputtered into the air. Helga's heart went into frenzy as she wiped at the dust quickly, as if expecting her belongings to suddenly rise into the air magically.

"No, no, no, no no!"

All of the photos, the mementos of their first date, they were all gone.

"How did this happen…" Helga whimpered out slowly, looking at her hands slowly, expecting them to start fading away as well. She fought back tears as she slowly stood, taking one last look around her. Everything that she had grown up in, everything she'd collected over the years, it was all gone…everything but a little pink dress….

"Miriam did you leave the door open AGAIN?"

"Uh….no-no-no I, I remember…closing it…uh….but….I might have left the keys INSIDE."

"Mom! Dad!" Helga had never thought she'd be so happy to hear their voices. Quickly picking herself back together she ran down the attic stairs full speed toward the sound of her parents voices. She smiled happily, the thoughts of this madness being over sending her into a giddy excitement.

She would run downstairs and they would tell her it was all a joke, it was all just to get back at her for running away, that it was just to teach her a lesson- then they'd laugh together and go back to being the dysfunctional family they normally were. But at least things would be normal, things would be how they were supposed to be.

Helga huffed out breathlessly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes a light with happiness at the sights of their faces. They however, did not seem so pleased.

"You guys really got me this time." Helga laughed out walking down the last couple of steps. The sound of a gun clicking made her stop on her tip toes.

"Who are you?" Bob demanded shakily, having grabbed a pistol from a desk drawer and now had it pointed at the young woman. Helga's wide eyes looked down into her father's as she crossed her arms quickly, in an attempt to shield herself.

"Dad! Jesus it's me! Helga!" She yelled out. Miriam stood fearfully behind him; he did not budge, despite her plea.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked in the same fearful, yet demanding tone. Helga gulped some as she looked at her mother, pleading inwardly for her to step up and stop this madman.

"Dad have you lost your mind…?" Helga whimpered out. "I live here! This is my house! I'm your daughter!" Helga screamed out. Bob raised a brow and cast a glance back at Miriam who in turn shook her head, as if to say, 'well I didn't have her'.

"Look kid, you've obviously lost your mind, so I'm gonna let you go with a warning….but if I see you near the Pataki's again, I won't hesitate to shoot." Bob informed her. Helga stood dumbfounded at her father's words.

"This jokes going too far…" Helga whispered. She was fearful now, for she didn't see anything dishonest or joking in her parents eyes- just anger…anger at a complete and total stranger being in there home. With this knowledge came a slow realization, and Helga slowly backed down the stairs and away from the couple.

"Right…I'll….just be on my way then…" Helga whispered, placing one foot behind the other slowly. Bob watched her go, not letting his fun leave her, until the moment she closed the door and walked down his patio.

"…it's just a joke…right?" Helga whispered to herself. She could feel herself losing her senses. It was obvious that something had gone terribly astray, but what that something was she couldn't place. As Helga looked up at the oddly sunny sky above her she could only be reminded of the ominous voice inside of her head before the lightning hit above her, and the wish that it promised to grant.

Helga started to sweat, her hands shaking as she brought her fingertips to her lips, chewing on the skin gently. This was really happening. This was real wasn't it?

"…I was never….born…" Helga breathed out.


	3. Her Enemy

"Calm down, for crimeney's sake just calm down, there's gotta be some reasonable explanation for this."

Helga paced back and forth on the street as she stood outside of her house, careful not to let Bob or Miriam see her. She currently had nowhere else to go, and in such a boggling state she didn't know who she could trust. Helga forced herself to stand still as she moved her hands out in front of her, closing her eyes to take in a long breath.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

Alright…so this was a world she was never born, that would explain all the little things that had been changed, waking up naked, why her parents didn't recognize her. It was all so illogical, but Helga was never one to quit from jumping to conclusions. She was a writer, it came with the territory.

"But if I was never born…then what happened to everyone else?" Helga asked looking around her slowly. She took a few cautious steps forward, pulling at the hem of the small dress. It lifted quickly back to her thighs, making her squirm at the cold breeze.

"If I was never born…then…what happened to Arnold?"

This was the first and only question on her mind. Had he still gone to San Lorenzo to find his parents? Was he successful? Was he injured? Was he still in hiding or was he living in the boarding house like he used to?

Helga twisted with what ifs before closing her eyes tightly, making it her mission to find out first hand what had become of her lover.

It was one long and awkward bus ride later that Helga found herself standing in front of the boarding house, her voice now caught in her throat. She fell to her knees at the sight. The red bricked boarding house, which had once been full of life and tenants, now stood lifeless and crumbling to the ground. Unable to believe her eyes Helga slowly walked to one of the broken windows, peaking into the abandoned kitchen that had nearly been covered in a coat of grey.

Helga walked back up the patio, rocks sliding from underneath her feet as she slowly creaked open the door, the knob falling off in her hands. She dropped it to the ground and walked inside of the home. The stairs had been torn, blocking her way from the second floor. It was clear the only people who had been living here were the spiders and rats that now greeted Helga at her arrival.

"Umm….is there something I can help you with miss? I'm ever so certain you must be in the wrong place if you're looking in there." A soft voice asked from behind Helga. However sweet the voice was however it sent shivers up Helga's spine, for she realized it the moment the woman started to talk. Helga growled and crunched her hands into a fist.

"Lila" She hissed turning on her heels quickly. The woman named Lila's green eyes shot open in surprise as she pointed to herself softly.

"Well…I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked, still as kind as ever. Helga had to take a moment to look over the young girl, for she was nothing like the Lila she knew. A small, rather loosely knit green beanie resided over the girls flourishing locks of red hair, which fell in a low ponytail on her back. Her skirt matched the same pattern as her old dress, in fact, looking at it closer Helga guessed it actually was just remnants of her childhood attire. She wore a light green cardigan and a smooth white blouse underneath, covering her no doubt lovely figure. Her face was bare, no make up, save for the array of freckles that speckled her face.

"….Lila?" Helga repeated. This was too weird.

"I'm ever so sorry, it seems you know me but- I-….I didn't catch your name." Lila whispered, tilting her head a bit, gears seeming to be working in overdrive as she looked the young woman up and down. Her pupils studied her like a forgotten memory, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It's Helga. Helga G. Pataki." She muttered.

"…Do…do I know you?" She finally asked. Helga opened her mouth to speak before slowly sighing and shaking her head. Her shoulders fell and she gripped tightly at her skin.

"No…no, I suppose you wouldn't…." Helga whispered looking away from her. Lila blinked in confusion for a bit before checking from side to side, the street was blank and barren, as it usually was on these types of days. Lila bit her lip a bit before taking a cautious step towards the now filthy girl.

"Excuse me for being so bold, but, it looks like you could use some help." Lila offered, extending her hand out for the young woman. Helga scowled down at her before smacking it away rudely.

"Just because you can't remember me doesn't mean I don't remember YOU." Helga spat out angrily. This Lila may have looked different, but way down deep they were still the same heartbreaking no good pieces of trash that broke her and Arnold's heart.

"Well maybe if you told me where I knew you from I could remember, properly apologize for whatever I've done that's made you such an angry soul." Lila whispered, watching Helga stomp down the stairs before stamping on the sidewalk.

"No! Ok! Even if I DID tell you there's no way that you'd remember!" Helga yelled, the emotions brewing inside of her to their breaking point. Arnold was gone and she was lost in a dimension she didn't understand with no family, no food, no clothes, no shelter!

"What do you mean?" Lila asked tilting her head gently.

"I MEAN that in this world I wasn't BORN! So even though I know all about you, you'd never remember me because I was never HERE!" Helga shouted out, her heart suddenly stopping from anxiety. Why did she yell that out to the one person who would hurt her most with it? Helga turned on her heels quickly as she stared at the confused and shocked woman.

Lila grabbed onto Helga's hand, gently pulling her closer as she looked into her eyes seriously.

"I'm….I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She asked gingerly. Helga huffed and crossed her arms, she fought the urge to repeat it once more to her, there was no way she would give her the satisfaction, no way she would admit to being as crazy as she felt, no way she would-

"I made a wish that I was never born and now it's come true." Helga whispered instinctively. She suddenly gasped and hit her head, what on Earth had caused her to say that? Lila blinked for a few moments before tilting her head curiously.

"Wicked." She muttered.

Helga opened an eye cautiously.

"What did you say?" Helga asked curiously. Lila's eyes seemed to brighten as she grabbed onto the girls hand tighter, patting it with the other like a child would a new toy.

"It's just so poetic, and fantastic, I've always known there were other beings at work out there but I never thought I'd actually be able to witness one right in front of me!" Lila piped out happily. She giggled leaning forward quickly, nearly touching noses with Helga, making her jump back a bit.

"You know what Miss Helga, I think this was fate to meet you here today." Lila whispered to her. Helga rolled her eyes and threw her hand away.

"Right, Fate, Love, and Pixie Dust, you're still the same bimbo you were before Lila." Helga muttered through her teeth. She started to walk away from the excited girl, but Lila quickly followed, still making a go for her hand.

"No no listen! It can't just be coincidence that I recognize you and call out to you on the street, only for you to find me, probably the only person in this entire town who wouldn't lock you up for saying such a bizarre story, right?" Lila asked trying to reason with her. Helga's pace slowed.

"Look, I, I don't know what happened between you and I that made you hate me so much, but…it looks like you don't have anywhere to go, and it's going to get dark…I'd really hate for something bad to happen to you Miss Helga just because you're holding a grudge." Lila whispered. Helga slowly stopped before hanging her head, it was getting cold.

"Well where do you propose that I go?" Helga asked, her face plastered with hopelessness and fear. Lila forced a weak smile before handing out her hand again, slowly extending each fingertip until it was an open palm for her to grab.

"…stay with me…we don't have much, me and my dad, but there's room for you, some blankets to keep you warm, and some company to help you until you get back home." Lila smiled, a genuine, kind smile that Helga hadn't seen in a very long time. With a slow sigh Helga shook her head.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Helga whispered placing her hand in the young girls. Lila smiled gallantly and giggled, pulling at her arm quickly, her mouth taking off like a rocket with questions as the two women headed toward Lila's home.

"You know Lila you're not that bad of a cook." Helga complimented as she swallowed down yet another serving of the girls lasagna. Lila laughed and moved her hands through her hair gently, pushing up her bangs as she smirked.

"Why thank you Miss Helga, I'm ever so glad that you like it." Lila said with a smile. She reached out and undid her ponytail, her hair falling in tuffs onto her back. She sighed pleasantly and started to comb her fingers through the long locks to get out any tangles. Helga looked the woman over as the two sat in pajama's on Lila's floor. Lila's were of course plaid, button down, white and green respectively, while Helga had borrowed some grey shorts and a pink tank top.

"You know, when I was looking through your closet I noticed something" Helga muttered inbetween a hefty forkful of food. Lila's eyes went wide for a minute as she laughed.

"You went through my closet?" She asked playfully. Helga blushed some before looking away.

"Well I had to find something to wear to school tomorrow, anyways you're getting off point, everything you own is like five sizes too big for you, you've got a killer body and you used to know it, why don't you show it off more?" Helga asked. This was an odd question on all parts, for one it wasn't like she objected to Lila wearing more clothes, but the fact that she had changed to that extent still puzzled her.

Lila smirked before leaning forward.

"It's not that I don't know I have a rocking body, it just gets me in trouble whenever I use it. So it was either join a nunnery or wear baggy clothes. I chose the latter." Lila said stealing a bite. Helga knitted a brow before taking another bite as well.

"What do you mean it gets you in trouble?" Helga asked. Lila's face turned serious for a moment before laughing, waving her hands quickly to try and avert from the subject.

"Let's not talk about that, I want to learn more about this other world of yours." Lila answered happily. Helga opened her mouth to try and get an answer out of her, but slowly closed it. If she wouldn't tell her now then there was always tomorrow. Helga shrugged before putting the plate aside.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

Lila leaned back, seeming to go deep into thought as she sighed.

"Hmm…well…I don't know, I can't possibly know what's different so that's an ever so hard question." Lila whispered. Helga sighed before bringing the blanket around her.

"Well I guess you could just start with your friends, see if I knew them, and what they were like. You can tell me how much they've changed I guess." Helga said with a shrug. She didn't think too many people would be different from her high school, after all, they weren't like her mom and dad where she was a part of their daily lives. Lila laughed a bit nervously.

"I don't have many friends honestly Helga." She whispered slowly. Helga let out a quick laugh, thinking it was a joke, at Lila's hurt eyes she suddenly dawned that the woman wasn't kidding.

"What? You're like…the freaking angel of our high school though, how are you not popular?" Helga asked perplexed. Lila shrugged with a small sigh.

"Well ever since I moved here people picked on me..but…no one even got to know me. No one knew who I was or why I acted the way I did, they just assumed that I was being nice to get boys. Some girls started to make up some nasty rumors, they got spread around, and well…I just had to fade into the background for it to go away." Lila answered. Helga's eyes widened as something hit her.

"…we never went to your house did we…we never saw…" Helga shook her head, one little incident couldn't have changed something so much right? Surely the girls must have fallen just as head over heels for her as the boys had at some point.

"So…not even any guy friends?" She asked quickly. Lila smiled to herself shyly before shaking her head.

"No…I did have one but…that person…that person is…gone." Lila stuttered out. Helga's heart started to race, but fought to keep herself quite. Lila sensed something had gone wrong and tried to brighten the moon by flopping onto her stomach, resting her head onto her wrist.

"So what was I like in that other world? Was I popular?" She asked. Helga scoffed and nodded.

"You were very popular." She whispered.

"Was I nice? Were we friends too Helga?" Lila piped out, tilting her head like a child. Helga twitched some before taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Yea…we were friends, really good friends actually….but then you stabbed me in the back, so, no, you weren't nice. In fact you were kind of a bitchy mc bitch face." Helga muttered angrily. Lila's face slowly turned sad as she glanced down at the floor, rather disappointed.

"Well in that case I ever so prefer this me." Lila whispered turning on her back as she grabbed a pillow from her bed. Helga smirked slightly at that and nodded, reaching up to turn off the lights. With a small click Helga carefully guided her back down to the floor and nuzzled into the large blanket around her.

"Hey Lila?" Helga asked gently.

"Yes Helga?" She returned.

"…what happened to Arnold?" Helga asked, her body shaking in fear as Lila hesitated to answer. She could hear the girl whimper as she bit her lip and turned on her side, facing away from Helga.

"….we'll talk about him in the morning…" She whispered soullessly before the two fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Her Friends

A/N: I couldn't resist, so there is some hastily done artwork of this chapter in the fanart section of my profile, if you don't have a deviantart and would like to comment on it don't hesitate to do some in the reviews!

Oooooooooooooo

"Are you ready Helga?"

Helga nodded solemnly as she walked with Lila up the schools steps. Everyone was hustling around her, and though she tried she couldn't get a good look at everyone who was passing her by. Helga clenched her hands together tightly, worried about what she might find. If everything was different and better that meant she really was better off dead, if nothing c hanged it meant that she never affected anyone her entire life, and if it was worse-

Helga scoffed.

It wasn't going to be worse.

Lila looked back at Helga, almost sensing her nervousness, as she grabbed the girls hand once more.

"Alright now rule number one" She proclaimed, extending a finger in the air as she smiled back at Helga. "If anyone ask, tell them you're from California but your school records were burned down with your school, so it's going to take a bit to get them here."

Helga merely nodded and seemed to tune out as the young woman talked, they had gotten to school early, and many of the students were laughing or shooting things across the hallway with rubber bands. Helga tried to remember the names of all the faces she saw, most were people she just passed on her way to class, others were people she'd had no contact with at all.

However suddenly she wanted to know all of them, she wanted them to know her.

Her wish was suddenly granted when she noticed a tuff of slick and shiny black hair walking in front of her. Helga tore away from Lila, making the young woman gasp as she watched Helga bolt towards the young girl. Helga grabbed onto her skinny shoulders, turning her around quickly, her own navy eyes blinking up into Helgas.

"You're not hurt…" Helga whispered joyfully as she hugged Phoebe to her chest.

"A-Ahhh…." Phoebe seemed repulsed, frozen in shock before pushing the girl away harshly, sticking out her tongue in disgust and brushing off her clothes. She looked up harshly and pointed towards the young woman.

"Oh dear." Lila whispered.

"LILA! Who is this?" Phoebe shouted with a drawn out hiss. Helga was speechless as she saw her best friend stand, utterly disgusted in her presence. Lila ran forward and pulled Helga back, her eyes showing that she couldn't believe what Helga had just done.

"I'm ever so sorry Phoebe, this is Helga, she just moved here…she…she must have mistaken you for someone else." Lila lied. Phoebe huffed and tossed her hair behind her ears, her heels clicking against the floor as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just make sure she takes a bath before trying to talk to me again."

"Will do" Lila chirped out merrily. Phoebe was already hurrying back to her clique of friends, who were all having a good laugh over the situation. Lila wiped some sweat from her brow and pressed Lila against the lockers, astonished.

"Weren't you listening? Rule number four, don't mess with Rhonda's clique!" Lila whispered. Helga blinked for a bit before pointing to the small Asian girl, dressed a bit more scantly than she remembered.

"Phoebe and Rhonda? Why would she do that, Phoebe's way to smart to fall into that sort of drama." Helga laughed out. Lila seemed to be holding in giggles as she propped a thumb back at Phoebe to make sure that they were talking about the same girl.

"Phoebe? That one right there? I'd be ever so grateful if you forgave my language but she's about as smart as my Uncles pet rock Stripes." Lila giggled out. Helga couldn't take her eyes off of her former best friend as she giggled at one of Rhonda's lame jokes. Her glasses were gone now, and though she talked different, Helga couldn't bring herself to believe that Phoebe had really turned into a mindless prep like Lila was saying.

Phoebe was still Phoebe after all.

"That's impossible Lila, Phoebe is one of the smartest people I know" Helga argued. Lila shrugged some as they leaned against the locker doors. Lila occasionally waved politely to the people passing, or said a sweet good morning, but mostly she and Helga kept to themselves, apart from the rest of the crowd.

"What was she like back in your world?" Lila finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Helga sighed and tilted her head back, allowing herself to float back to the word where she belonged.

"She was really smart, kind, a bit self conscious…that was until she met Gerald, I don't think I've ever seen her glow as much as she does when she's with him. " Helga whispered with a soft smile. Lila blinked before shuffling a bit awkwardly.

"Oh…well…she's with Curly here." Lila whispered. Helga nearly choked as she started to cough, doubling over before snapping her head back to Lila.

"What? CURLY? For God's sake how did that happen?" Helga asked coughing into her hands. Lila sighed before patting Helga's back, rubbing it with her fingers gently to help.

"Well she says they both really like each other, but I think Rhonda just got sick of him creeping around her and wanted someone else for him to focus on." Lila admitted. Helga growled shaking her head as she pulled at her hair harshly.

"God I know Rhonda's a bitch, but that's my Phoebe she's messing with!" Helga hit the lockers quickly. Lila flinched and grabbed her fist to stop her. Helga, still caught up in the moment, twisted her head back over at Lila with eyes full of fire, ready to burst at any moment.

"Um…can I ask something ever so brashly?" Lila asked with a quivering tone. Helga nodded, still clenching her fist as if someone would jump out and attack her within the minute. Lila gulped before twisting her hands gingerly, stuttering to get out the next statement.

"Um…well…what I mean is…um…"

"Would you just spit it out already?" Helga screamed. Lila closed her eyes tightly and threw her hands over her ears as she yelled-

"What was your relationship with Arnold?"

Helga flinched and looked down at the ground quickly, her eyes going wide as she felt her heart thump against her chest loudly. With a small breath she moved her hand down her arms, feeling the consistent array of goose bumps.

"Arnold…?" Helga croaked out softly. She reached to grab the locket around her beck but found that it was bare. This sent her body into a panic, for the thought of losing it somewhere would spell utter disaster. Slowly she halted in her actions, she didn't have the locket on when she was transported here…it was gone.

"Arnold….Arnold and I…." Helga felt her body slowly untying like a knot of strings falling apart. She hastily swept to keep herself together but could not hide the evident discomfort from Lila's prying eyes. Helga slumped against the locker, throwing her hands over her face as she turned pale.

"We were mates…." She whimpered. The flood of memories poured back into her subconscious, the early days of dating and giggling at the movie theatre, sneaking into pastures at night to get a good look at the stars, the picnic on top of his roof….the goodbyes….the silence…

"Oh." Lila looked away quickly, instinctively taking a step away from Helga as she coughed gently. Helga slowly moved her hands down her face as she took a step towards Lila, looking quite similar to a lion and it's prey.

"That's right…you were supposed to tell me what happened to him this morning, but I haven't heard anything."

Lila shifted back nervously, giggling softly as she looked away.

"Well you see, there's a reason behind that, you were ever so stressed out last night and I didn't want to upset you or anything." Lila shrugged and laughed a bit more nervously as Helga stepped closer.

"Is he gone-" She asked nervously. Lila opened her mouth but Helga interrupted.

"-Is he hurt, is he dead, Lila just tell me what happened to him! I need to know!" She pleaded. Lila flinched and hung her head before slowly raising herself to be eye level with the desperate girl. She slowly unfolded her palms and took a deep breath.

"Look Helga…if you really want to know…Arnold…Arnold's-"

"Out of the way loser." A rough voice grumbled, pressing Lila to the side and nearly into the lockers. Helga, on her last nerve suddenly twisted around, grabbing the tall jock by his shoulders as she pointed over at the small girl, now rubbing her arm.

"Hey douche bag, apologize to her, that was rude!" Helga roared. The other two boys beside him turned around, making Helga cringe. Harold and Sid….

Harold had grown some muscle, but he was still as big as ever, his face looked nearly dead, Sid looked about ready to jump whatever came his way. She was so busy focusing on the two boys she once palled around with that when the boy she was assaulting finally spoke it caught her by complete surprise.

"Whose the bitch?"

Helga's mouth stood agape as she slowly let go of the tall man.

"…Arnold…?"


	5. Her Impact

"ARNOLD?" Helga repeated, still not able to believe what she was seeing in front of her. Arnold seemed to be three feet taller than her as he crossed his arms, his normally puffy hair clicked back, his worn plaid shirt open over his light green undershirt. Arnold seemed to be studying her as she stood with her jaw dropped, Harold and Sid laughing to themselves as she did.

"You know me?" Arnold asked rather smugly.

Helga didn't answer and turned back to Lila, pointing at the man with her finger. Lila slowly nodded and sighed, hugging her books to her chest. Arnold, seeing the interaction, looked back up at Lila, something flashing past his eyes Helga couldn't quite catch. His uncaring expression suddenly turned angry.

"You know her?" Arnold asked lowly. The two stared at each other for quite some time, as if passing a message that no one else could hear. Lila, who was not one for confrontation, stood her ground and nodded confidently.

"This is Helga. She's staying with me and my father." Lila rolled back her shoulders to make herself look taller as she attempted to stare down the boy. Arnold scoffed and turned his head, even Helga couldn't read him at this point. Grunting he ran one hand through his bright golden hair and twitched.

"Well whatever. Come on guys let's go, Rhonda will be pissed if we're late." Arnold muttered. Harold groaned and threw his head back before extending both arms out at the girls quickly.

"Ahhh come on Arnold, they're both ripe for picking on, look at this one!" Harold picked up Helgas arm in his own before snorting. Helga's eyes crossed with anger as he started to wave her arm around carelessly.

"She's like a twig! Augh-"

Harold immediately recognized he had picked the wrong woman to mess with that day. Under most circumstances Helga was not a violent person, when she was happy for instance, nothing and no one could get her to bring any harm to herself or others. When she was with Arnold, no one could even talk to her without being met by a love induced kindness ray. However Helga had not been having the best of days, and so being picked on by Harold of all things had, well, sent her over the edge.

"Don't-touch-me-you-fat-pig!" Helga yelled, her entire body seeming to be on fire as she grabbed onto Harold's arm with both hands and flipped him over her back in one swift motion. It was a shame that only a few people had been around to see the face that poor Harold had made. There was a loud crack as Harold's back hit against the cement, making Arnold and Sid stand in horror as he groaned and rubbed his head. Helga was about ready to pounce the next victim but Lila held her back.

"I can't believe she just did that- did you see that- she just- POOF- and he was on the floor- Arnold man I think she's an alien!" Sid had started to ramble now and was clutching onto his head in fear. He turned to Arnold for guidance but only found the boy to be holding back laughter. When he finally couldn't take it anymore Arnold erupted into harsh laughs as he held onto his stomach, leaning back some.

Arnold wiped at his eyes as he started to giggle again.

"Aha…you're pretty funny kid." He commented. Helga slit her eyes and crossed her arms quickly.

"I'm NOT a kid." She snapped out. Arnold merely smirked and waved his hand nonchalantly as he turned around.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Helga swooned a bit but quickly tapped her cheek to keep herself in check. Lila watched Helga carefully as she shifted nervously near the small girl. Helga snapped her head over to Lila who jumped, yelping quickly. Helga grabbed onto the woman's shoulders, her eyes staring into the depths of her soul as she growled.

"Why is it Miss Lila that you thought that it was ok to keep this vital information from me?" Helga asked as cooly as she could. Lila fought to smile as she shook underneath Helga's hands. Helga quickly let go as the young woman started to quiver, she could almost see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Arnold…is gone…" She whimpered out, still fighting to smile as she tried to giggle, sounding like a small sob. "I'm sorry Helga…I really am…Arnold and I…well we have an ever so tough history to explain…I didn't want to make you angry at me even more about things I couldn't control."

Helga scrunched up her nose and hung her head, mumbling some before shaking her head.

"Crimeney…FINE! But tonight, you're telling me EVERYTHING that happened." Helga scolded. Lila nodded quickly before letting out a sigh of relief. Lila continued to rub her arm a bit carefully, Helga slowly lifted up the woman's sleeves a bit to see a growing welt on her pale skin.

"You hit the locker pretty hard huh…?" Helga whispered.

"Oh, it's ever so much my fault, I just lost my balance, Arnold's never that rough with me." Lila laughed out. She flinched, looking over Helga's shoulder as she rubbed her hand against her cheek nervously.

"But there is one other thing you should know before we leave for class Helga." Lila whispered. Helga sighed and rubbed her temple.

"What is it?" She asked looking over at where Lila was currently staring.

Her heart stopped in her chest, she could literally hear the pieces breaking onto the floor as her eyes started to water. She knew that things would be different here, and she was prepared for it but this…still shook her. Biting her lip Helga fell against the locker weakly. Standing not too far from here was her lover with his arms and lips wrapped around a Miss Rhonda Lloyd...

"Arnold what took you so long, it's not like you to be this fashionably late." Rhonda giggled out, playing with his hair gently. Arnold shrugged some at that and pulled her into his chest a bit.

"Just got stopped by some losers." Arnold looked up at the ceiling as Rhonda leaned up and kissed his cheek, a smug smirk crossing her painted lips. Phoebe and Curly sat rather awkwardly across from the couple.

"It wasn't that **Lila **again was it?" Rhonda demanded. Arnold shrugged again, not seeming to care what it was she was talking about. Rhonda let out a small laugh and flipped her hair behind her shoulders, the long straight black locks of hair falling at the edge of her skirt.

"Honestly, when will she learn that you're not interested? Do I have to leave her a warning agai-"

"No." Arnold butted in rather quickly. Too quickly. Rhonda's eyes darted into anger so Arnold rolled back into his 'I don't care' stance.

"It wasn't Lila anyways, it was this new girl, Helga something." He mumbled. Rhonda bit her lip angrily before throwing her hands off of him, standing with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"Oh a new girl. Well was she pretty?" Rhonda snapped. Arnold laughed and shook his head.

"She kinda reminded me of those little yipping dogs, you know the ankle biters with no hair?"

Rhonda giggled to herself and bounced happily back into Arnold's arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she tugged his face down onto her own.

"And you don't like those little dogs right? Those…mutts? You like me, and only me." Rhonda repeated, as if it had been said so many times before. Arnold nodded as she pecked his lips again.

"Good…"

The bell rang, but Helga didn't hear it. She didn't even notice that everyone had already been moving around her. Lila bent down and gingerly grabbed both of their backpacks before handing one to Helga.

"…we should get going…we'll be late." Lila whispered. Helga looked back down at Lila before nodding, taking her backpack weakly.

"Helga…Helga are you ok-"

"-I need to go to the bathroom." Helga replied smoothly. She slowly picked herself up and walked down the familiar halls, quickly turning into the girl's room. She slammed the door shut quickly as her breath started to quicken. She grabbed her chest and felt her knees hit the tile.

"That wasn't Arnold, that wasn't Arnold" she reminded herself. Helga felt something hitting against her leg, and quickly looked down to see her fingers shaking harshly against her skin. Her brows knitted together as she threw her hand against the wall.

"AH!" Helga yelped and brought her hand to her chest, huffing as the feeling of blood ran down her knuckles. Her hair fell out of it's neat ponytail and down her face making it hard to see.

"A…ah…." Helga hiccupped as tears started to flow from her cheeks onto the floor, her body sunk, her head creeping into her hands as she started to sob heavily, her entire body shaking. Her hands messily moved down the front of her shirt for the one item that would bring her comfort, but her hands came up empty.

That's right…

She had no locket to help her now.

The world felt so cold to her as she lost her breath, slamming down against the floor again, she had never felt so empty and betrayed in her entire life. Arnold was holding another girl. Arnold was kissing another girl. Her reason for living didn't even know she existed. Black dots danced over Helga's eyes as she felt her lungs gasping for breath, she suddenly grabbed at her throat and sat up a bit more to try and regain some breathing.

What was this?

There was a cover of black over Helga's eyes when she felt something warm envelop her. Soft and gentle hands held onto her as she started to slowly catch her breath. Is this…what a mother's warmth felt like?

"Shh…it's gonna be ok Helga."

Helga's lips quivered, trying to hold strong, however as Lila hugged her tighter, her own green eyes shaking with concern Helga burst and turned into the small girls body, hiding in her arms as she cried.

"Lila what am I supposed to do?" She cried out grabbing onto the girls shirt tightly. Lila flinched and sighed, shaking her head some.

"….I…I don't know Helga…I'm sorry….I don't know…."


	6. Her Mission

"Maybe we should go home Helga, you don't look well…" Lila whispered as the two girls walked down the nearly empty hallway. Class had already started and so only a few stragglers moved past the two girls. Helga walked with both of her hands in her pockets, her eyes watching the tiles that passed as she walked by them. With a sigh she blew out some air through her lips, already craving a few beers to numb herself.

"Yea I'm fine, just got a little culture shock I guess." Helga mumbled to herself. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head, parting her hair into two low ponytails. Her fingers played with the fringes as her mind started to wander off and away from the world.

"I mean my parents never really id attention to me before, and if they did it wasn't positive…but at least they knew I was alive you know…and all my friends…everyone I made fun of…even you Lila, at least you knew me…you had a reason for hating me like you did" Helga sighed and shook her head.

"...people knew me…good or bad, I was still there… it's so scary to think that I might never get back…" Helga whispered. Lila frowned and patted Helga's back gently.

"I'm ever so sure we'll get you home Helga, it's just going to take a little while." Lila and Helga looked at one another before sighing again; they knew that it would be by pure luck if Helga got home at all.

"Hey Lila! LILA!"

Lila and Helga both shot their head back as they heard a high pitched voice calling out from behind them. Lila turned and smiled as Nadine trotted towards the three with Gerald and Stinky not far behind. The two boys caught up with her easily, each strolling at a leisurely pace as Nadine giggled and held out her hand for Helga to take.

"Lila whose the new girl? New girl what's your name? I'm Nadine! It's super nice to meet you!" she giggled out excitedly.

"Uh…Helga…my names Helga." Helga looked over the short girl and at the two tall men standing before her. Gerald looked fairly normal from her last remembrance, tall, athletic and toned, a large red shirt covering most of his body, however she did notice that his eyes seemed more…dead…

"Hello Miss Lila, you're look very nice today." Stinky complimented lowly, his accent still as thick as ever. Lila nearly beamed at that before laughing, hiding her head in embarrassment.

"Oh Stinky you're ever too kind." She whispered holding back giggles.

"Helga? That's a nice name! Did you know that Helga and Olga are like, the same names? Do you like being called Helga or Olga better?" Nadine asked curiously. This brought back Helga's attention as she snarled.

"Helga…Olga's my sister's name." Lila's eyes widened for a moment but Helga didn't take any notice. She looked over Stinky who still soared over the rest of them like a tower. He was a bit more clean cut than the last time she had seen him, his face looked healthier as well, but he didn't seem happier.

"What're you three up to on this fine day?" Lila asked with a sweet smile. Gerald shrugged but Nadine popped up with the answer.

"Well we all needed to finish some things in Student Council right now, but we were all going to go eat lunch at the baseball lot later on. Would you two like to come?" Nadine asked quickly. Gerald flinched but didn't say a word; Lila spotted this and sighed a bit.

"…not today Nadine, thank you ever so much for inviting us though. I hope you all have fun."

"Ah, come on Miss Lila, it'll be hooting fun with you there." Stinky piped in. Lila smiled but shook her head again as Gerald stared down at her.

"I really must refuse…maybe next time." She whispered. Stinky nodded with a sigh as Nadine turned back to Gerald, looking at him a bit angrily. Nadine turned on her toes before nodding her head to both Lila and Helga.

"Well it was nice seeing you two, we really have to get going though before Miss President yells at us!"

"I don't think Sheila has the ability to yell…" Stinky mused as the three of them started to walk. Helga spotted Nadine smack Gerald on the arm angrily before they turned the corner and left. Lila stood in place, sighing as she looked down at the ground, seeming to be healing from a blow to the stomach. Helga rolled up her sleeves a bit and trudged toward the corner of the hallway to do a bit more snooping before-

CRASH.

Helga fell to the floor, groaning as she rubbed her head.

"Crimeney, would you watch where you're going bucko!" Helga mumbled and rubbed her head before quickly opening her eyes to give a death stare to whoever had knocked her down. She blinked for a bit, her eyes scavenging the boy in front of her.

"Brainy?"

Brainy looked up when his name was called, his bright blue eyes blinked as he stared at Helga with a mixture of terror and awe. Helga tilted her head a bit, Brainy didn't look different…but she had never noticed how well he'd grown up. She felt a bit proud actually.

Helga stood up and dusted herself off before extending for her hand out for him to take. As her palm got closer Brainy flinched and pulled away, hiding his face in his shoulder. Helga blinked for a moment before kneeling to the ground and picking up his glasses which had fallen after the crash.

"Hey Brainy, it's just me, you alright?" Helga asked curiously. Brainy slowly moved his head back towards her, still frightened, but curious enough to get a better look at her. Helga smirked to herself as she leaned forward on her knees and placed the glasses gently over his face.

Brainy turned a bright pink, quickly tilting his head downwards as he snorted some. Helga grabbed onto his hand before leaning back so that the two of them stood up together.

"Be more careful would you Brainy?" Helga asked, tilting her head a bit as she laughed and punched his chest gently. Lila watched in shock as he slowly moved his hands to his chest, a small and almost unnoticeable smile crawling over his lips as he ran off without a word.

"Wow…" Lila whispered softly.

Helga turned back curiously at hearing the girl's voice.

"Hm?"

"Nothing it's just…I don't think I've ever seen Brainy smile before…Helga that was amazing." Lila whispered. Helga blinked a bit, confused as to what she had done; she'd just helped him up after all.

"I don't really get what you're so amazed about, Brainy's always like that." Helga mumbled. Brainy smiled to himself as he hid in the next hallway, his heart beating harshly inside of his chest, he slowly looked down at a note in his hands, a goodbye letter, signed and dated. With a deep breath he rubbed his chest and threw it in the trashcan.

"…she knows my name….someone knows my name" he whispered happily as he ran into his classroom.

Helga suddenly grabbed onto her chest as a rush of happiness pushed throughout her body like a rush of blood. She blushed and couldn't help but giggle as it floated throughout her.

"…Helga…where did you get that chain?"

Helga looked down as she was suddenly aware of a cold chill falling upon her chest. She pulled up what looked to be a long golden chain that had fallen around her neck. Helga's eyes went wide as she held it to her closely, she recognized it instantly.

"That's the chain to my locket." Helga whispered with wide eyes.

"Your locket?" Lila asked curiously.

"My locket, it's my most precious possession, I wear it all the time…but when I was put here all I had was that old dress." Helga started to walk in circles, all the while her fingers played with the newly found chain around her neck.

"Helga…that appeared right after you helped Brainy right?" Lila slowly asked. Helga nodded before looking around her, expecting it to all be some sort of joke.

"…Helga you said that's how Brainy acts in your world right?" Lila whispered, Helga raised a brow before shrugging.

"Yea I guess, what're you getting at?" Helga snapped.

"Maybe that's what you're supposed to do Helga, maybe you're supposed to fix everything to how it was in your world! Getting the chain proves that you did something right, maybe once you finish building your locket you'll be taken back home!" Lila piped out quickly. Helga gripped at her chain, the whole idea seeming a bit farfetched.

"Maybe…but how on Earth am I supposed to do that?" Helga yelled out quickly, throwing her arms out as she groaned. Lila placed her hand on her lips, thinking. With a small smirk she suddenly held up her finger, coming to a decision.

"Well first we need to figure out what didn't happen because you were never born. I might not be popular but I like watching people, so we should be able to figure out why it affected them the way it did." Lila mused.

"Alright Helga that's it, come on, let's go back home, we don't have any time to waste!"


	7. Her Disappearance

"Alright run this by me one more time." Helga muttered as Lila sighed, digging her head in her hands as she pulled out yet another book from her backpack. Ever since discovering the missing clue to the case Lila had immersed herself in books about the supernatural, psychology references, and even a few works of fiction to get a better handle on the situation.

"Where did I lose you at?" Lila asked, bringing her head out of her fingers gently. Helga sighed and leaned back against the bed's headboard, her mind going through what Lila had said and picking out what she had understood.

"You were talking about not being able to fix the past, and working towards fixing the future with dominoes or…something…" Helga muttered. Lila frowned before lightly hitting Helga a top the head with one of the thinner books. Helga yelped and rubbed her head quickly.

"Helga you need to pay attention, if we don't understand the philosophy behind what's keeping you here we'll never be able to send you home." Lila placed her hands on her hips as Helga muttered and apology and twisted her body so that she was facing the girl.

"Alright alright, tell me one more time princess."

Lila hung her head before grabbing another book and flipping it open quickly, she pointed to a diagram quickly before pulling Helga's head into her so that she could see.

"What I was SAYING was that there's no way you can get every single detail of your world to match this one, it would take years and there's no guarantee that it would even work. According to this book the theory is that every person has a basic final soul, something that defines them, that is the same no matter what world or alternate dimension they may be in. If I'm right then what you have to do is not change our world, but in fact revert the inhabitants back to their basic forms. What makes them **them**."

Helga was obviously lost so Lila continued.

"It's like the difference between who you actually are and what you show people. Imagine you have a piece of clay in front of you, we'll say that that clay is Brainy, in your world whenever he experienced something it would shape and mold him, ever little encounter with you made a difference in how he would turn out, in this dimension he never had that and so his 'form' ended up being entirely one sided. He was depleted, and that one effort of kindness you showed him today triggered a dominoes effect into giving him a new outlook, in turn, triggering a new and 'original' Brainy." Lila concluded.

Helga held her head some and groaned before moving her hands clumsily through the air.

"So…I have to mold everyone into pots or something?" Helga asked with a groan. Lila smirked and shrugged before nodding cautiously.

"In a poetic sense you're ever so right Helga. We can't recreate every little nick and crooney of how you affected them on a day to day basis, but if we look back and dissect it enough I'm sure we'll be able to find those big things that ended up making the people around you how they are. "

Helga mumbled and groaned in annoyance as she leaned back into the bed lazily.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Helga muttered. Lila giggled before placing her dainty hand on Helga's shoulder. Helga jumped a bit but glanced over at the girl as she tilted her head with a grand smile; she was enjoying this wasn't she?

"Don't worry Helga; I'm ever so sure together we'll be able to get you home in no time." Lila piped out. Helga sighed softly before nodding.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I."Lila shook her head quickly. Helga let out a long breath before sitting upright.

"Alright then, where do we start?" Helga asked gently. Lila fumbled under her bed a bit before pulling out a notebook and some pens; she threw both of them up at Helga before hopping onto the bed beside her.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to start at the beginning…why don't you write down who you thinks' changed the most so we know where to start." Lila scooted closer as Helga nipped at the pen some. Finally she began to write down upon the paper.

"Well…Arnold I suppose would be first…then Phoebes…" Helga mused as she began to scratch down all the names in a family tree like fashion, near the bottom were the three that they had seen today, Gerald, Nadine, and Stinky. .

"Arnold huh…" Lila whispered sadly. Helga blinked a bit before putting the paper aside for a moment. Very seriously she turned her body to face the young woman.

"Lila…what happened to Arnold? He couldn't have always been like this." Helga whispered slowly. Lila nodded a bit before looking away, her eyes recalling something far away from the real world that they were in. Finally Lila seemed to gather enough courage to talk.

"When I moved to Hillside…Arnold was my only friend. We were both just kids, but…I really…began to like him. He was so..sweet, and charming…and brave…and honest…he was always so optimistic about everything and even when people began to hate me he'd always manage to cheer me up with t hat little smile of his." Lila smiled to herself as she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yea, he's still like that in my world…why'd he get so…so…"

"Bitter?" Lila finished. Helga scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I was gonna say bitchy but I guess that works too."

Lila smiled weakly before nodding again, her hands moving down her skirt gently.

"…It wasn't all of a sudden I suppose. It was a slow transition that I just pretended not to notice. He always looked on the bright side of things and so when they failed he was even more hurt…I guess it all started to snowball when Mr. Scheck got a hold of this part of town." Lila sighed heavily and bit her lip as Helga's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute wait a minute, SCHECK actually won? But Arnold was supposed to stop him, and, and if he won then why are the old buildings still up?" Helga asked quickly. Lila laughed weakly before nodding her head softly.

"Arnold put his whole heart into stopping Scheck, but he was always one step ahead of him. Bob ended up pulling a loophole from the contract to shut them down before they could start bulldozing, but since Scheck still owned all the buildings he ended up charging everyone such high rent that they were evicted out. Now it's just an old abandoned street." Lila finished.

Helga shook her head quickly before groaning, Arnold was supposed to save the day, he wasn't supposed to lose. A bit frightened now Helga started to sprawl through what else Arnold must have faced without a push of help. At such a young age witnessing those little miracles around him Arnold grew up still believing in the good of everyone, but now-

"I-I see." Helga stuttered out.

"He had been losing that good-hearted nature for a while but after that incident it just seemed like everything went wrong for him. He just went from bad to worse and entered a horrible stage of gloominess when we reached middle school. Gerald and I struggled to keep him a float- then…that happened…" Lila paused and scrunched her fist together. Helga flinched and looked up.

"Then what happened…?" Helga whispered.

"…Arnold…was suddenly happier…and optimistic again…I was so thrilled…I had no idea that it was just a calm before the storm…you see, Arnold went looking for his parents…and…when we finally found him….when we found him…." Lila paused water rushing to her eyes as she struggled to keep her voice even.

"They were dead. He found them dead."

"..what…?" Helga whimpered. "No, no, no Lila we found them! We found them alive. I found them and then got taken-…got taken…captive…." Helga's voice faded as she remembered the event. The only reason that Miles and Stella were alive then was because Helga gave herself up for them, if she had never been there then once they found the green eyes village….there was no use keeping them around….

"Oh God…" Helga whimpered hiding her face in her hands quickly. Lila frowned and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Most of the kids say that the heartbreak of learning their children were dead was what killed his grandparents…Arnold was alone with his thoughts for a long time…I…I guess…he snapped…he didn't believe anymore, he thought since the world was scum he might as well be scum too. I loved him…but…I couldn't be with him after that…he wasn't Arnold anymore. He and Gerald started fighting more and more…Gerald was just looking out for him, he just wanted Arnold to stop fighting, but Arnold didn't like being watched after…they cut ties soon after that…Gerald and Stinky were both too opposed to what Arnold and his goofs were doing, so they broke apart."

"…when did it start…how…how could things have gotten this bad?" Helga whispered softly to herself.

"…do you know how, you can put some much faith and love into something, that it's like you're riding you're entire heart on it?" Lila asked placing a hand over her chest softly. Helga squeezed her hands before slowly nodding.

"Arnold once told me…when we were still dating…that…he had one of those moments when he was little…there was a girl, a daughter of one of his friends in the boarding house…she was missing…and so….Arnold wanted to find her- as a Christmas gift." Lila whispered with a weak smile. Helga suddenly shivered.

Mr. Hyunh….

"All Christmas Eve he worked and scavenged and prayed for her to show up at his door…he even had a lead, all someone had to do was type her name into a computer…and…they didn't. They turned him away…over a pair of boots." Lila whispered, her voice breaking as she shook her head, as if unable to believe the story.

"He always told me that…at that moment…that moment is when he stopped believing in any fantasy called miracles…"


	8. His Punishment

"OK like, seriously, this is the cruelest punishment you've ever given us Mr. Simmons." Sid's mouth stood open in a rather annoyed fashion as Mr. Simmons sighed and rubbed his temple. It was obvious that the trio now sitting before him had been in this position before. Slowly he traced the bags underneath his eyes before looking up at the three boys.

"Arnold, Harold, Sid, the drama club could really use your help right now, and if you aren't willing to volunteer for stage work, I'll just have to use it as a punishment…" Mr. Simmons announced.

Harold slumped in his chair as Sid crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. Arnold didn't seem to be fazed but merely looked over at the wall in a bored manner. Mr. Simmons sighed and rested his hands on the table, crossing them gently as he tried to make eye contact with them.

"Now I know that you are all…very…very special boys, and I know that times are hard for you right now…all of you…I want to be there for you boys, and I think that with some time with others as…passionate…as you are will do you some good." Mr. Simmons said lightly.

Arnold huffed before shuffling his legs some, eager to get out. Mr. Simmons reached behind his desk and handed the boys some flyers with dates and other such information.

"Make up auditions are today, you'll know what your parts are by next week. Then we'll have rehearsal or stage set up every day so it should keep you boys plenty busy."

Sid grumbled as he stood up and crumbled up his paper, throwing it in the trash quickly. Harold laughed and did the same as they exited the classroom, just because they had to go along with the punishment didn't mean they had to be happy about it. Arnold placed his feet up on Mr. Simmons' desk as he raised a brow.

"Twelfth Night huh? That's a rather bold choice for a high school play…" Arnold sneered. Mr. Simmons smiled weakly before nodding, sitting at the corner of his desk with a worn face.

"Well it was all we could afford right now since the royalties were free. In truth I really wanted to make this play a show stopper for the history books…but, as it is, I doubt we'll make enough money to keep the program running for another semester." His eyes looked down as a frown slowly crossed over his usually quite happy face.

"Times are hard for the schools right now, everyone's taking a hit and I know this I just-…it's just hard to see that something so beautiful is going to be taken right off the map because of budgets." Mr. Simmons sighed heavily before catching himself and laughing, albeit a weak laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"Listen to me rambling on, I'm sorry Arnold, you don't care about an old man's troubles." Mr. Simmons grabbed his binder before looking away from the young boy. Arnold did not react but slowly slid himself out of the chair, placing his feet back down on the ground.

"…it's fine. Make up auditions are in the theatre right?" He asked opening the door to escape from the classroom. Mr. Simmons seemed to cheer up a bit at those words and nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, tell the boys and girls I'll be there in a few moments." Mr. Simmons stuttered out. Arnold merely shrugged at that before scoffing.

"K…"

Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strolled down to the theatre. School had been out for ten minutes or so and everyone had begun to stagger out of the campus and back home. Arnold flinched as he noticed that one particular girl had decided to wait for him to get out of detention.

"Hi Rhonda…" He muttered. She smiled and tilted her head, her finger twisting her hair absent mindedly, he knew that look.

"What do you want now Rhonda?" He asked in an irritated tone. Rhonda pouted before putting out her arm quickly, grabbing onto his shirt to pull him into her own body briskly. He groaned before rolling his eyes, did she really have to do this every time they were in public?

"Why Arno-wondo, what makes you think that I want something?" Rhonda asked in a soft voice. Arnold shook his head, pushing her off of him gently.

"Just spit it out Rhonda, do you want me for something or not?" Arnold asked with a small cringe. The girl suddenly scowled as she threw her hands onto her hips in an angry fashion.

"You know you should be nicer to me Arnold." She demanded "People who aren't nice to me don't last long around here. You should know that by now."

Arnold stood in front of her for a moment, silent, fuming.

"Fine. What do you want, _darling_?"

"Oh nothing too much, I just need you to show that new girl, HELGA, how things are run around here. I tried to explain it to her myself but unfortunately the message didn't seem to get through. I'm sure that your methods will be far more effective." Rhonda laughed softly, flipping her hair behind her ears. Arnold smirked and leaned on one side.

"What'd she do that made you dislike her so fast?" Arnold asked with a coy smile. Rhonda huffed before mumbling under her breath. Arnold leaned in and smirked.

"What was that?"

"She implied that I was stupid in lunch today." Rhonda mumbled. Arnold laughed softly before shaking his head.

"Oh come on Rhonda, surely you've heard worse."

Rhonda yelled out and stomped her foot as she suddenly threw her arms up into the air, her eyes aflame with anger.

"No! That little- brat, made a fool of me in front of the entire student body! I was trying to be nice and introduce myself to her but she just told me to BEAT IT! I mean of all things. So I snapped my finger and I said to her 'You don't want to mess with me Helga, I've got more power than you can ever imagine. I am the QUEEN of this school'. She was supposed to be terrified Arnold! Instead she just curtsied saying that it was an honor to meet the real Marie Antoinette. '" Rhonda twisted up her face, still not understanding the joke.

"Anyways I told her to stop being so stupid and the little prick went-" Rhonda made her face similar to that of a pigs as she took on a mimicking tone.

"-I'm not going to get into a battle of wits with you; I never attack anyone who's unarmed."

Arnold hid a chuckle however Rhonda picked up on it. She quickly grabbed onto Arnolds shirt and shook him angrily.

"Don't laugh! Arnold you need to teach her a lesson! Make sure she never besmirches the good name of Rhonda Lloyd again!" Rhonda yelled. Arnold mumbled a 'yea yea' under his breath as he unfolded her fingers from his shirt.

"Right Rhonda, I'll take care of it, just relax, you're gonna get frown lines." Rhonda quickly fixed her face at that. Arnold rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple as he walked away from her, why did he even put up with her drama?

Sure at first he was just dating her for convenience, but this was getting out of hand. Arnold slowly ran his fingers through his hair, which had become greasy after a hard day's work in auto. He'd have to go buy some shampoo when he got home…

So lost in his chores list Arnold nearly missed the entrance to the theatre, jumping back to reality he walked through the already open doors and took a seat in the back row.

Finally he could relax, all he had to do was throw this audition, he'd get a part as an extra and he'd be able to slack off all he wanted. Mr. Simmons entered the room only a few moments after Arnold, he quickly passed out the scripts before examining who was in the crowd. Harold and Sid were the first to volunteer, for they wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Arnold closed his eyes and tried to tune out the failed attempts at reciting emotion.

"Ah that was…that was very good boys, thank you, I'll let you know what part's you've gotten in class." Mr. Simmons called out. Harold and Sid high fived each other, almost getting a little excited over their achievement before running out of the theatre. Mr. Simmons looked around quickly before glancing back down at his clipboard.

"Oh alright, well it seems we only have a few more people to audition so let's do the Viola and Orsino scene on page5 of your packets." Mr. Simmons announced. Arnold scoffed and pushed himself out of the chair, it squeaking gently underneath him as he slowly walked back up to the stage, his eyes focused upon the pages.

"Alright perfect you two, now, you can just start whenever you feel that you and your special talents are ready!" Mr. Simmons announced. Arnold glanced over his shoulder at his partner and smirked. Miss Helga hm?

She stood, almost not noticing him as she pulled her long hair out of pigtails so that the blonde locks fell over her shoulders. She combed her fingers through it, her eyes closed as she focused on getting in character. Arnold rolled his eyes before placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's your line football head." Helga mumbled without opening her eyes. Arnold blinked before scowling.

"What'd you call me?" He asked lowly. Helga opened an eye and shook her head as if he was the slow one.

"You heard me bucko. I called you football head. If you've got a problem with it feel free to put a note in my suggestions box, but for now, read your damn line." Helga muttered. Arnold would have laughed had he not been a little offended. Trying to get the upper hand he pushed the script up and began to read.

"What dost thou know?" Arnold recited like a robot as he held the script close to his face. To himself he smirked, this was going to be far too easy.

"Too well what love women to men may owe: In faith, they are as true of heart as we." Arnold snapped his head up as the girl playing opposite of him started to talk. Was her voice always that soft and sweet? Arnold slowly lifted the script down as he stared at the young woman, completely transformed. She shifted bashfully on the stage, her cheeks red and hot, and her eyes far away from this place. He started to get sucked into her act as soon as her bright blue eyes locked onto his own.

"My father had a daughter loved a man" She stepped closer to him, making him blush as he leaned back, her hand reaching out gingerly towards his face.

"As it might be, perhaps, were I a woman…I should your lordship…"

Arnold blushed before coughing into her hand, his cheeks now red as his heart pumped inside of his chest.

"A-and what's her history?" He asked, his voice nearly breaking.

Helga snapped as she quickly brought her hand back, her breathing returning to a regular pace as she looked away, obviously embarrassed. Whether it was her character or her own personality it was hard to tell.

"A blank, my lord. She never told her love, but let concealment, like a worm i' the bud,  
Feed on her damask cheek" Her eyes turned sad as she clenched her hands onto her clothing.

"She pined in thought…and with a green and yellow melancholy, she sat like patience on a monument, smiling at grief. Was not this love indeed?" She smiled very gently and let out a ginger laugh. 

"We men may say more, swear more: but indeed; our shows are more than will; for still we prove much in our vows, but little in our love." Helga trailed off, the wind from the door pushing her hair over her face a bit as she looked off towards the sea.

"But died thy sister of her love, my boy?" Arnold whispered. Helga moved her hand to her heart, softly and subtly, and with a brilliant and saddened smile she looked upon him with eyes half closed, as if they were itching to say something her mouth dared not speak.

"I-…." Helga closed her mouth quickly before biting her lip. Finally she bowed her head and started to mumble.

"I am all the daughters of my father's house,  
And all the brothers too: and yet I know not." She paused for a moment before taking the prop jewel off the table and sadly handing it out. 

"Sir, shall I to this lady….?" Arnold blinked for a few moments, before nodding weakly.

"Ah…yea….yea I guess so…." He mumbled.


	9. His Realization

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold's eyes blinked open as the roar of his alarm clock blazed through the tiny room he resided in. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was, but soon reality slipped back to him. Arnold groaned and moved his feet over the edge of the bed, throwing the blanket off of him in the process. He stretched out, careful not to hit the fan above him as he shuffled his hair and walked into the bathroom.

The walls around him were all white, some mornings he woke up thinking he had gone crazy and had been dragged to the loony bin, only to find that it was his small apartment home instead. Arnold turned on the shower and splashed some cold water over his face to wake up.

While he waited for the water to heat up Arnold moved back into his bedroom to grab a towel and some fresh clothes for the day. Just as he was about to emerge himself in a nice and relaxing shower a familiar ringtone interrupted him. With a groan he grabbed his cell phone and held it up to his ear.

"Yes Rhonda?"

"Oh Arno-Waldo, why didn't you tell me you were an actor too?" Rhonda squealed. Arnold sighed heavily and rubbed his temple, that was right, Rhonda had auditioned the week before hadn't she? And here he was thinking that he'd get some peace and quiet with her at practice all the time.

"Oh I'm so excited Arnold! You and I will get the lead, and we'll wow the audience into a sexy stupor! It'll be just like in grade school, back when we first kissed, do you remember that Arnold?" Rhonda asked sweetly.

"Yep." Arnold answered in a bored tone. There It was, yet another reason he didn't like drama.

"Don't get your hopes up Rhonda." Arnold muttered walking into the bathroom with his supplies as he glanced in the mirror.

"I'm no actor, I'll probably just get an extra or something. It's just ta punishment anyways, it's not like Mr. Simmons actually wants me in it." Arnold argued. He heard Rhonda give a small 'tsk' of disapproval.

"Really Arnold you mustn't be so pessimistic, we look great together, surely Mr. Simmons can see that." Rhonda muttered. Arnold sighed before shaking his head.

"Looking good together doesn't mean anything if there's no chemistry Rhonda."

"Of course it does. Really Arnold, looking good is all that matters, you can always fake the rest."

"…whatever you say Rhonda." Arnold muttered before closing the phone shut with a loud slam. He gently placed it on the counter before slipping his shirt off his head. His eyes caught hold of the mirror one last time, his eyes had become cold, dead, his entire body was withered and pale. His ribs showed through his soft skin, making him appear small and sickly.

"Fuck you…" He muttered into the mirror. He threw his towel over the mirror, it's small threads catching onto the hooks the mirror hung by. He undressed and stepped into the shower, he rubbed his eyes quickly as he did, his body full of hurt and anger, and he didn't know why.

Arnold didn't hear a word of what his teachers were saying that day, everything seemed to go by in long blur that even if he tried to stop and listen it would have just passed him by even faster. He only snapped out of his trance when he felt a small prick on his arm. Arnold snapped his eyes open quickly as Sid sat twisting in his chair uncomfortably.

"Yo dude you ok?" Arnold asked raising a brow. Sid nodded quickly before pausing and shaking his head, only to nod again. He groaned and threw his head down on the desk, moving his fingers through his greasy hair as his hands shook. Arnold twitched a bit at that and leaned over now, sensing something was actually wrong.

"Sid?" He asked gingerly. Sid didn't answer.

"Uh Mrs. Brown, I think Sid might be sick. I'm going to go help him get to the nurses office." Arnold proclaimed, not waiting for her to answer before lifting Sid up and out of his desk. Sid followed sadly as the two walked out of the room and down the hallway. Arnold pressed Sid into the boys bathroom before locking the door.

"Alright spill, what did you do?" Arnold asked with an edge in his voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Sid yelled, his voice high.

"Then why do you look so damn guilty?" Arnold asked leaning back against the door. Sid opened his mouth and quickly closed it before walking back and forth across the tiles, sweat dripping down his skin. He slowly took off his cap and placed it on the counter, his long black hair falling over his face as he groaned.

"Come on Sid, what's going on?" Arnold asked.

"I…I can't tell you!" Sid suddenly yelped out. Arnold crossed his arms angrily.

"Why not…?" Arnold asked tilting his head gently. Sid shuffled his shoulders awkwardly before shaking his head.

"No, it's stupid Arnold, you'll just think I'm an idiot." Sid whimpered.

"Sid what kind of trouble are you in…?" When Sid didn't react Arnold assumed the worst and grabbed the small boys shirt, lifting him up into the stalls door.

"You took some of Wolfgangs shit didn't you? Sid I told you that stuff will KILL you!" Arnold snarled out. Sid shook his head as he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Stink's in the hospital Arnold! He's hurt and he might be dying and I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't know what to do because I'm really scared that if I go and see him he'll say he hates me!" Sid busted out quickly. Arnold dropped him back down to the floor slowly as Sid slid down to the floor, holding his head.

"Damn it I shouldn't care about that idiot anymore." Sid whimpered as he hid his face.

"But what if he's really hurt Arnold…what if he's really hurt and I never get the chance to say goodbye….he's my-….was my best friend…but what if he doesn't want me there, I can't handle that Arnold, I can't!" Sid shook his head quickly as Arnold stared down at him.

"…Sid?" Arnold asked lowly.

"See! You think I'm stupid don't you! You think I'm just as weak as Stinky and Gerald!"Sid yelped. Arnold smirked sadly before shaking his head, offering his hand as he pulled the young boy up. Sid blinked a bit as Arnold hugged him quickly, patting the short boy's back.

"Sid we've been friends for years, so have you and Stinky. He could never hate you. You should go visit him, I'm sure he'd be really happy to see you." Arnold whispered. Sid looked around, almost expecting something to come and hit him, it was obvious he hadn't seen this side of Arnold in a long time.

"…so it's ok for me to be worried about Stinky? To still want to be friends with him?" Sid asked in a confused tone. Arnold laughed before nodding.

"Why would you think it was a bad thing?" Arnold asked. Sid shrugged softly.

"Well we don't hang out with them anymore…so…I thought we, you know, like, disowned them or something…" Sid whispered. Arnold laughed heavily at this and placed his hand on Sid's shoulder as he bent down a bit to keep himself eye level with Sid.

"Sid we're just kids, we all got in a fight, that's no reason to turn our backs on each other in times like this." Arnold reasoned. Sid suddenly smiled before nodding.

"Yea, yea I guess you're right Arnold, thanks…though I do have to ask you to do one thing for me" Sid whispered scrunching up his face nervously. Arnold rolled his eyes before opening the door for Sid to go through.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret." Arnold whispered. Sid smiled gallantly before nodding, rushing out quickly.

"Thanks Arnold, you're the best!"

Arnold shook his head some before exiting the bathroom, unknowing that two small blue eyes were fixed upon him with a hopeful smile.

"…that's my football head…"

"T-the LEAD? But Mr. Simmons I put on my audition form that I wanted to be a small part, SMALL, as in, an extra, or a butler or something, I can't accept this!" Arnold stood flabbergasted as he stood in front of Mr. Simmons' desk, the teacher beaming like the fourth of July. Arnold crossed his brows angrily at the smile as he slammed his hand down upon the desk.

"Mr. Simmons are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Arnold, I really am, I know that you didn't want a large part but….but, I couldn't help it. You and that girl, Helga, you had such chemistry, such a fire, that I couldn't just ignore it! Arnold this might be what the play needs to succeed, what this club needs to survive. It's ok to be nervous, but please don't let something like stage fright keep you from continuing something so beautiful that you showed me yesterday." Mr. Simmons seemed to be truly happy for the first in a long time, and Arnold couldn't help but lower his voice a little.

"Mr. Simmons I didn't want a small part because I'm nervous, I wanted a small part because I don't want to have to be here anymore than I have to." Arnold muttered. Mr. Simmons laughed and nodded quickly.

"Then it seems we won't have a problem, you won't be here anymore than you're needed Arnold, you'll only be practicing when your character is on stage. Now, here's the rehearsal sheet, and give my congratulations to Sid and Harold for their new parts as well." Mr. Simmons' finished as he hit his papers together lightly against the edge of his desk. Arnold opened his mouth to spit something back but found it was useless and merely turned and walked away grumbling to himself.

"Wow, I'm so talented I can make anyone look good. Looks like my acting got Arnoldo the lead."

Arnold flinched as he heard that familiar voice coming from beside him. Lila giggled to herself at the remark as she and Helga stood in front of the cast list, looking over the new candidates and successfully cast.

"Oh Helga, I'm ever so proud of you for getting Viola, I'm sure you'll do just wonderfully." Lila cooed as the girl laughed and tossed her long hair over her shoulder with a smug smirk.

"You didn't do too bad yourself sister. Oliva huh? I think she'll fit you just fine." Helga answered with a smirk. Lila blushed and lightly hit Helga on the arm, something that Lila had learned from Helga in the past week.

"Lila, you're in the play too?" Arnold suddenly spat out. Both Lila and Helga turned their heads to the new man entering the scene, who apparently had been standing there the whole time. Helga gave a scoff and placed her hands on her hips before tilting her head at him.

"Uh-doi! Didn't you look over anyone on the cast list besides yourself? How egotistical." Helga muttered. Arnold turned red and stormed over, pushing her to the side as he looked down the list, Arnold, Helga, Lila, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Rhonda, Ger-

Arnold paused as he felt himself freeze up inside.

Gerald.

"Arnold are you alright?" Lila asked softly as he stood in front of the cast list like a dead doll. At the sound of her voice he launched himself forward, ripping up the cast list into strips before throwing it onto the ground. It was late after school…everyone had probably seen it…but he didn't care, he just couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

"I'm dropping out." Arnold muttered throwing himself away from the girls. Helga grabbed onto his arm quickly, keeping him from moving. She looked serious, and her eyes locked onto his, something she had never done as 'herself' before. He blinked a bit as she slowly parted her lips.

"Don't run away just because you're scared. I thought you were tougher than that." She whispered. Arnold threw his arm out of hers quickly as he took in a quick breath, looking her up and down.

"I'm not scared! And how would you even know, why would you even care, you don't even know me!" Arnold yelled out quickly, his hands shaking as she stared him down. Something about her made him feel weak, naïve, and at a loss. He wanted to run away, but he wanted to fall down and cry in her shoulder. She made him feel like no one had before, and it scared the crap out of him.

"I know you better than anyone Arnold. " She whispered softly, and for a moment, Arnold believed her. She gave a gentle smile before laughing.

"And I know that deep down you're still looking for some miracle to cling onto, some ray of hope to prove that the world isn't all bad." Helga smiled and pointed her thumb at herself before nodding her head quickly at him.

"I'm going to be that ray Arnold, just you watch, I won't let you down."


	10. His and Her Talk

"I can't believe it, I simply can't believe it!" Rhonda complained loudly as she walked back and forth as Arnold lay on his bed, staring at the white washed ceiling of above him. Rhonda groaned and grabbed her purse, throwing it across the room as she kicked Arnold's leg quickly.

"I'm the IT girl damn it Arnold, how could SHE get the lead and not me? Pft…to think, you have to fall in love with a beast like her. It's simple preposterous, I mean, honestly!" Rhonda went to grab her hair in a fit of anger, but at the last second dropped her hand, as if realizing what she was doing. She let out a loud shriek before sitting down on the bed quickly.

"I know, she's totally gross inside and out." Phoebe piped in as she finished placing nail polish onto her long fingernails. Her phone sat beside her, vibrating nearly every five minutes with a picture of Curly's twisted face. Eventually Phoebe just threw it into her back pack out of annoyance. Harold sat against the door, chewing on some food from Arnold's kitchen as he looked around the room.

"Hey" He stated slowly "Where's Sid at?"

Arnold took a deep gulp of his soda.

Rhonda finally seemed to take notice of his absence at Harold's quandary. She squinted her face together before crossing her arms angrily, tapping her finger against her skinny forearm.

"Yea, he has been missing a lot lately hasn't he…?" Rhonda whispered. Phoebe nodded without much thought before holding up her other hand, half painted now. She looked them over a bit before filing one down as she talked.

"You know I saw him before school talking with that Helga girl, he seemed pretty distraught, maybe something happened to his family?" Phoebe asked reasonably. Rhonda's eyes lit up with fire as she suddenly growled, hitting the bed harshly.

"Damn it she probably told him about Stinko's appendix bursting." Rhonda muttered. Harold and Rhonda looked up rather quickly at that with fear in their eyes as they suddenly turned to each other and then back at Rhonda.

"Wait Stinky's sick? Is he going to be ok?" Harold asked quickly. Rhonda sent him a death glare as she flipped her bangs off of her face angrily.

"Who cares? Maybe you don't remember but he was the one who left us. " Rhonda snuffed. Arnold could see a moment of genuine hurt in her eyes before she snapped back to her false persona. With a grunt of annoyance she moved her hands roughly through Arnold's long hair before shaking her head.

"This Helga girl is really starting to become a pain in the ass…" Rhonda whispered. Arnold shrugged as he sat up a bit taller with a sheepish grin.

"She doesn't sound like a bad girl…she's just a little different Rhonda." With a low glare she clapped her hands together in a decision like fashion.

"Alright everyone, it's time to come up with a plan to remove this little thorn from our side…"

Arnold rolled his eyes as Rhonda grabbed a notebook from her backpack, she was always so over dramatic when it came to someone she saw as a threat. Arnold looked away from her as she started to scribble things down quickly, her mouth flying even faster while Harold and Phoebe listened with interest. Out of all the people he knew Rhonda was the cruelest. Arnold looked at her in a small side glance.

Maybe that's why he was with her.

If Rhonda couldn't surprise him then the world wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. He closed his blue eyes gently and cracked his knuckles as her words started to float into his ears. She was getting creative on how she was going to take this one down; she must have really had it in for her.

Arnold twisted a bit before closing his eyes as the three schemed.

"I'll be your ray huh…?" He whispered to himself with a gentle smirk.

"Lila I've noticed something." Helga suddenly burst out. Lila looked up from her station in the kitchen and wiped her hands over her apron quickly. With a gentle laugh she walked to Helga's side, checking on her own progress before grabbing a few other ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Oh? What have you noticed Helga?" She asked with a soft giggle. Helga raised a brow, her hair, now in a high ponytail, flipped and hit Lila's cheek as the young girl passed. Lila giggled and rubbed where the wisp of hair had fallen.

Lila was the most beautiful girl in this entire town, and Helga knew it. Whether it was her contagious smile or soft and gentle face Helga knew no matter what Lila did to hide it men and women alike would be drawn to her, it was simply the kind of person she was.

"You lied to me before." Helga stated as she moved her finger slowly down the golden chain around her neck.

"You told me that you weren't popular at school, but I've seen at least five boys ask you out in just the short time that I've been here. The girl's all seem to want to interact with you too- well, besides Rhonda, but I think she's just angry you've befriended me more than anything." Helga muttered. Lila froze for a moment before laughing.

"I suppose you're right. I didn't purposefully lie to you Helga…I really don't have any friends in Hillswood besides you. The only person that ever truly cared for me was Arnold and well…as you can see that didn't end so well…" Lila whispered. Helga saw the woman standing on her tip toes to grab something from the cupboard and effortlessly passed it down to her.

"What did happen between you three? It seems like Gerald hates you, though he must know that it's not your fault Arnold turned out the way he did, I mean, he's smarter than that." Helga mumbled. Lila sighed before shaking some salt into a pot of boiling water.

"We had different ideas of how to help Arnold…he thought he needed tough love, I thought he needed to be coddled. Neither worked as you can see…I ended up fighting with Gerald about how he was treating Arnold during his times of trouble, and he in turn began to hate me for as he put it 'not letting him heal himself'." Lila paused. Helga scoffed as she started to play with some of the flour Lila had set out.

"That's a stupid reason to hate someone." Helga muttered. Lila's lip twitched as she sighed and hung her head.

"No, he has plenty of reason to be angry at me Helga…we fought sure, but we were both on the same team you know…we were close, all three of us…" She paused and looked down upon her arms as if recalling some horrid memory.

"I found Arnold cutting himself. From that moment on it just kept playing in my head over and over and over, he was top priority all the time, even before my own needs. It was if ever interaction with him could result in one less suicide. I started getting sickly and stopped eating, I was always consumed by fear, always watching what I did and what I said. I was immersed in a glass house and if I made the wrong move his death would be on my hands. I….I couldn't handle it, so I cut ties with him….Gerald had to deal with a lot after that, all because I was too selfish to stay with him through the pain."

"….you can't blame yourself you know…." Helga whispered as she started to chop up some salad. Lila moved her pupils to look at the girl from the corner of her eye. Helga sighed before pushing her hair back a bit as it fell out of her ponytail.

"That's no way to live life you know. It would have been selfish of him to ask you to stay when he was hurting you….to see you sacrificing so much for him, that's what should have made him want to stop, not tough love or words of encouragement." Helga whispered.

Lila took a deep breath before turning her head to Helga.

"…you wouldn't have left him."

"No I wouldn't have, but that's because Arnold is my heart and soul, and if he dies then so do I…all my intellect goes out the window when it comes to that boy." Helga whispered.

"…where is your Arnold?" Lila asked quietly, it was something that had been on her mind for quite some time now but she knew the question to be taboo and stayed silent. Helga froze for a moment before hanging her head, placing the salad to the side.

"…I don'tknow."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment as they continued to go about their own individual jobs, their bodies working on auto-pilot while their minds mused over the workings of the past.

"Um Helga…"

Helga glanced over her shoulder as Lila slowly placed down the bowl of sauce she had been mixing. Helga placed a layer of lasagna down before clapping her hands, flour lifting into the air. She coughed for a moment before leaning back against the tile counter.

"Yea what is it Lila?" Helga asked without much thought. Lila seemed deep in thought as she poured the sauce over the third layer of their dinner. Helga pushed the bowl up quickly as sauce started to drip over the side; it was obvious that Lila's head wasn't on her shoulders that day.

"…I've been thinking about what you said…you know…about having a sister and all." Lila whispered placing the bowl down. It clunked against the tile counter heavily as Helga looked at Lila with a sense of caution. Lila sighed and looked away, her lids half closed and filled with denial.

"…and there's someone I think you should meet."


	11. Her Sister

"I'm not so sure if I'm ready for this Lila…" Helga admitted as she stood in front of the gentle green house squashed between two tall apartment complexes. With a gulp Helga turned back to Lila quickly, her feet fidgeting across the street's gravel. Lila crossed her arms, standing her ground as Helga suddenly yelled out, twisting and turning this way and that.

"Don't make me do this!" She yelled out angrily. Lila shook her head softly.

"You need to see this Helga." She stated.

"You don't understand, my sister and I never had a great relationship, what if I like…blow up on her or something?"Helga sighed and looked up at the house, it was so damn…perfect looking. Just like the portraits on the wall, her smile, hell, just like the way she did EVERYTHING. As Helga scowled Lila moved up and pressed the doorbell.

"Lila no!" Helga scowled. It didn't take long, the door swung open, Helga closed her eyes tightly and waited for that irritating voice to ring through her ears. She waited…and waited….slowly Helga peeked open an eye, the door was open but no one was there.

"What the fuck-" Helga muttered.

"Fuck is a bad word." A tiny voice piped out.

Helga's eyes rolled down to see a small girl, about three or four feet tall, her eyes nearly two times the size of her face to match her large ears. She wore a pink vest and black skirt with white leggings. Slowly she tilted her head, the small ponytail atop her head following with her.

"Aunty Lila whose this ugly girl?" She asked. Helga twitched before reaching out her hand to strangle the little brat, the small girl giggled and jumped back as Lila calmly pushed past Helga, her other hand rubbing the small girls head as she went into the household.

"This is Helga, and she's not ugly, that was very rude of you Patricia, you should apologize." Lila commanded. The girl, Patricia, scrunched up her nose before mumbling something under her breath. Lila raised a brow angrily making the small girl sigh before doing a rather mocking curtsy.

"I'm SO sorry hell girl." She whispered. Helga pulled at the girls ponytail quickly.

"Helga…H-E-L-G-A." She muttered. Patricia rubbed her head a bit before rolling her eyes.

"Yea yea." Patricia whispered before running away from Helga's hands. Lila bent forward, peering into the living room before sighing softly to herself.

"Are your parents home?" Lila asked in a hushed tone. Patricia nodded and then shook her head.

"Mommy's here, Daddy's playing house with _Madeline._" Patricia drew out the word in annoyance before scratching her neck gently.

"Patricia honey where's your mommy?" Lila asked, bending down to the ground to reach the girls level. Patricia pointed up stairs before running off into the living room. Helga looked around, the place seemed deserted. Lila started to walk upstairs and so Helga had no choice but to follow, still wondering what it was she would find.

"Olga….Olga are you in there?" Lila whispered as she stood outside of one of the many doors within the second stories hallway. Lila sighed, looking as if she had been in this position many times before. Slowly she knocked once more, creaking the door open a bit.

"It's me…Lila…can I come in?" She asked. Helga heard a sniffle before the door opened up, Olga, with mascara running down her face and a large smile, laughed softly to herself. Helga held onto her chest tightly as she felt a pain suddenly sting at her heart.

"Oh my goodness, little sister I didn't know you brought company." Olga laughed out through gritted teeth as she suddenly leaned forward, taking Helga in her small and pale arms. Helga slowly wrapped her arms around Olga as well, noticing how small her body felt against her own.

"She's just so adorable." Olga cooed as she pulled away, grasping Helga by the shoulders before moving her hand down the girls cheek gently. It took all of Helga's effort not to flinch under her cold touch.

"Oh how simply rude of me, what's your name?" Olga asked tilting her head gently. Helga lost her breath for a moment but coughed to gain it back. Slowly she shifted her feet before nodding.

"Helga…I…my names Helga…" she whispered.

"Wow! What a lovely name! I had a sister named Helga you know." Olga whispered with a smile as she invited the girls into her room. Both Helga and Lila's eyes went wide as they suddenly chased after Olga.

"Wait you did?" Helga asked quickly. Olga nodded as she picked up some knitting needles from beside her, she laughed gently before sighing under her breath, her face caught between happiness and crushing depression. Pills were strewn all across her nightstand, though everything else seemed to be in its own perfect place.

"Yes…she died before birth unfortunately…it was very hard for all of us in the family to recover after that…we'd already had a room picked out for her and everything." Olga laughed out gently. Helga gulped some before twisting her hands nervously. She was dead here?

"That's it then." Olga decided with a nod. "You shall be my baby sister. I have a feeling we were just meant to be friends."

Lila smiled and nodded quickly however Helga was a bit more hesitant. With a nervous laugh she stared to study the room around her. Pictures of the 'perfect' family covered the wall like paint, a dresser stood beside a worn in bed, though one side still looked like new. Helga guessed that someone hadn't been sleeping on that side lately.

"So…Doug's out again hm?" Lila asked as softly as she could. Olga laughed a bit, nodding as she pressed her wire like hair past her ears nervously.

"Yea, he has to stay late for work again, he tries so hard for us you know." Olga whispered. Lila slowly nodded before sighing. Helga raised a brow before opening her mouth, Lila shot her a glance and she quickly closed it.

"Yea..you…sure are lucky…." Helga mumbled.

"Oh I really am." Olga whispered as she nodded gently, her hands clasping together. "Little sister comes and visits me every week, and I have our sweet little Patricia to keep me company while he's away. Doug is such a sweet husband, he takes very good care of us." Olga whispered.

Helga bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making some snide comment and instead let out a low breath.

"…it's good you're…happy…"

"So happy." Olga commented. "Couldn't be happier."

She giggled before folding her hands.

"You know you're a very easy person to talk to Helga, you really must come back with little sister Lila to come visit me."

Olga giggled softly before hugging Helga again. Helga closed her eyes a bit before slowly wrapping her arms around Olga's small frame, holding her gently.

"….Yea…I guess I can do that…"

Olga was shaking and so Helga merely patted her back, not knowing how else to comfort the woman.

"Mama don't hug her you'll get rabies." Patricia suddenly called out from the hallway. Olga looked up, a cross of anger and surprise taking over her body as she shook her head quickly, her entire demeanor changing.

"How many times have I told you Patricia, insulting other people is **rude**."

Helga sighed before rubbing her temple.

"No no it's alright, I'll deal with her, I'm great with kids." Helga mumbled as she walked towards Patricia, she flinched a bit but stood her ground, crossing her arms defiantly. Helga stared down at her, darkness overtaking her entire frame as she laughed a bit under her breath.

"So you think that I'm some disease ridden animal do you?" She whispered. Patricia smirked a bit before nodding. Helga laughed under her breath, making Lila shiver out of fear as she got down on her knees, her eyes dark and afire.

"Well you have a unibrow." Helga cooed. Patricia's eyes widened as she suddenly threw her hands over her forehead, hiding her eyebrow's in the process, with a bit of a stutter she backed away from Helga.

"I-I-I do not!"

"We'd better go." Lila mumbled as she stormed out, grabbing Helga's hand, dragging her away from the now scared little girl. Helga laughed out menacingly before shaking her fist into the air.

"BY THE WAY, YOU'RE ADOPTED!"


	12. Her Acting

"Mr. Simmons I don't seem to remember an opening musical number called "Bang Crash Crash: The Boat Goes Down" being in Twelfth Night…" Helga muttered as she looked over the words in her script. The entire thing was about two hundred pages long, filled with silly modern translations and at least five musical numbers. She groaned and shook her head.

"This is ridiculous, I thought we were doing the original play!" Nadine piped out from her seat in the theatre. Mr. Simmons sighed from his stance upon the stage and rubbed his temple as he looked out at the eleven boys and girls.

"I know boys and girls, but, the principal wanted a…very…special…version of the play so he hired a co-director to help us make this play a success." Mr. Simmons' whispered lowly.

"He thought making it a musical would get more younger kids interested in seeing the play." Mr. Simmons finished. Helga rolled her eyes and placed the script down on the seat beside her.

"And the talking shark comes into this how?" Helga asked raising a brow. Mr. Simmons laughed nervously as he picked his own version, scanning through the lines for a moment before rubbing his head.

"Well it says here that the captain of the ship is actually a dare-devil shark who doesn't play by the rules…it's his…foolishness that makes the ship crash into a u.f.o and because of his guilt he raises Viola as his ow- I might need to talk to him about these revisions." Mr. Simmons whispered softly. Helga rolled her eyes as Mr. Simmons coughed and held up his cast list.

"Alright well let's make sure that everyone's here, uh, Sir Toby?" Mr. Simmons called out. Harold groaned and raised his hand.

"Maria?"

Rhonda snorted and shook her head.

"Unwillingly here."

"Sir Andrew?" Mr. Simmons asked looking around. Eugene eagerly stood up and waved his arms around, promptly falling over his own seat before standing up again quickly. Mr. Simmons shook his head gently.

"Are you alright Eugene?"

"I'm fine Mr. Simmons!"

Mr. Simmons nodded and continued down the list.

"Sebastian?"

"Well I reckon I'm right here Mr. Simmons" Stinky called out from the front row. Mr. Simmons nodded and laughed gently under his breath.

"That you are Stinky, how are you feeling by the way?" He asked tilting his head softly. Stinky waved his hand easily before leaning back into his chair some.

"I'm feeling just dandy sir, why I gotta fancy cool scar on my stomach and I get to eat all the ice cream I want." Stinky noted, pulling up his shirt to show off the scar going down his side. Harold and Sid both leaned in closely, whispering 'cool' under their breath before Rhonda pulled them back by the ears.

"Well I'm glad you're back, we all missed you very much. Now Antonio, you're here" Mr. Simmons whispered motioning to Sid while scanning over the room.

"Feste?"

Gerald coughed from his seat next to Stinky before looking away, it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Malvolio?"

"HERE MR. SIMMONS" Curly yelled out from the lighting booth.

"…Curly, what are you doing up there?" Mr. Simmons asked cautiously. When Curly didn't answer he merely shook his head and continued down the list.

"How about the maids?" Mr. Simmons called out.

"Present." Phoebe called out from beside Rhonda, Nadine raised her hand as well from beside Gerald and slowly looked at the two girls who were now staring at her in anger. She was going to be in all of the scenes with the two girls who hated her most. Great.

"And of course we've got our Viola, Olivia and Orsino...that's great, it seems like everyone's here." Mr. Simmons announced happily. The bell rang, making everyone's eyes cast a glance up at it, since all classes were over with already there was no reason for it to be going off. It was ear splittingly loud making all of the people cover their ears quickly.

Mr. Simmons looked down as he felt his pocket vibrating, he pulled out his cell phone quickly and pulled it to his ear, placing a finger in the other in an attempt to drown out the high pitched whine from the alarm.

"What's that Principal Lopez?" Mr. Simmons yelled. With a sigh he started to nod.

"You want me to hassle? Hassle who? An-and why?" Mr. Simmons asked tilting his head. A light bulb seemed to go off as he laughed, a bright blush raised to his cheek.

"OH, CANCEL, ok, well…uh, alright if you insist, though I'm sure the students are going to be very disappoint-" Mr. Simmons turned around to see that nearly all of the students had disappeared from sight. He clicked his phone shut and sighed softly. He walked over to the stage and started to pick up some of the props he'd brought for practice.

"You need a hand?" A soft voice asked. Mr. Simmons looked up to see a blonde haired girl climbing up the stairs toward him, her hand outstretched warmly as he smiled.

"Oh…yes, yes thank you Helga, that's very thoughtful of you." He whispered as she picked up some of the papers he'd accidently dropped. Helga slowly moved the scripts up onto the desk that now held all of the props and directions they had collected so far. She slowly moved past Mr. Simmons as she picked up his dropped copy of the script.

"You should do what you want." She muttered. Mr. Simmons looked up quickly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You should do the play how you want…this is your play Mr. Simmons, you're the director, I'm sure your ideas will be just as good as any flashy piece of crap like this." Helga whispered handing it to him. Mr. Simmons laughed weakly and tilted his head.

"I couldn't, it's really not my place…besides, the principal seems to really like this new version…" Mr. Simmons whispered.

"The principal gets to call all the shots when it comes to this school, but he's not the director. You're in charge. Just don't let yourself get walked all over just because you're scared to put yourself out there." Helga wiped her hands of the dust that had transferred from the floor before stretching out. She felt a light shock in her heart but ignored it lest she scare the teacher in front of her.

"…Thank you Helga, I'll…I'll defiantly keep that in mind." He whispered happily. Grabbing his bag Mr. Simmons headed down the stage and off towards the hallway that led out into the parking lot. He looked back at Helga as she stood in the front of the stage, observing, her eyes wandering off in the theatre.

"Helga I was going to lock up, are you coming?" He asked. Helga slowly shook her head as she sat down.

"Yea yea sorry…I just suddenly got this…comforting sense of home I guess." Helga whispered. Mr. Simmons looked at her in curiosity as her sad and melancholy eyes glanced about her. Even without words he could feel the sense of loss and fear that moved about her body. With a slow sigh Mr. Simmons looked around and lowered his head.

"Look I'm not supposed to do this but…if you lock up the stage afterwards, I can let you stay here for a little while." Mr. Simmons whispered with a small smile. Helga looked down and across the theatre seats to him before smiling.

"Thanks Mr.S…"

"…You're very welcome Helga."

The door closed behind him leaving Helga to her thoughts as she stretched out across the stage, her fingertips playing with the crease's in the wood, she took a moment to smell the dusty fabric of the theatres curtains, the polyester of the seats, the mixture of lingering perfumes and colognes. One stood out more than the others however…

In fact it was very strong, almost as if the person was standing right above h-

"Hey Helga."

"GAH"

Helga's eyes shot open as she stared at the football headed boy above her. He smiled that devilish smirk and offered out his hand to help her up. She rejected it and jumped to her feet quickly, looking around for an exit. Helga never trusted herself around Arnold, especially alone.

But he smelled so good…

"Jeez you nearly scared my half to death Arnoldo, is that what you're trying to do now? Murder me?" Helga asked in a high pitched tone as she backed away toward the door.

"You've got it all wrong Helga…that's the exact opposite of what I want to do to you" Arnold said with a shrug.

"T-then what is it you want to do…." Helga gulped as he laughed gently under his breath.

"I want to make you feel alive…like only I can" He smirked at her and walked ever so slowly toward her body, his hands in his pockets, his eyes half lidded, his beautiful lips curled into a devil-may-care smirk.

"That's rather egotistical don't you think…football…head…"

"Ah…" Helga let out a soft whimper as she felt the prick of the curtain ropes behind her. Arnold placed an arm on the wall, his shoulder nearly touching her own as he leaned his face closer to her. It was no use, Helga was trapped. Against her better judgment her eyes traveled into his own beautiful green orbs.

This wasn't like being with Arnold….it was his body staring back at her, but this feeling that he brought about him, the aura that he sent drifting into her soul, it wasn't that peace loving Arnold she knew it was more- more-

Dangerous.

And Helga kind of liked it.

Though she'd never admit it to anyone but herself.

"…You've got something in your hair." Arnold whispered against her skin as he leaned forward, his cheek brushing against her own as his soft fingers worked through her messy ponytail before slowly bringing out a small wad of paper. Helga felt flushed as he blew it past her face.

"…I look forward to working with you Miss Pataki…I think we can have a lot of fun together." Arnold whispered with a smirk. Helga bit her lip and pushed him off before running away from his heated body. She slammed the door closed behind her as she hid her now bright red face in her hands.

This wasn't Arnold, this wasn't Arnold, this wasn't Arnold.

"Mmmmm! But it is Arnold!" Helga whimpered as she nuzzled against a nearby locker.

Arnold watched the girl go with a bit of amusement as the grin faded from his face and was replaced by his usual neutral stance. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, open and lit before glancing down at the glowing screen.

"Can I stop now…?" Arnold asked with a sigh as he brought up the phone. He heard a gentle, evil laugh on the other line as Rhonda clicked her tongue.

"No…let's play this out a while longer, after all it's been a while since I've had any entertainment."


	13. Her Best Friend

"I'm not doing this because I want to you know" A snide voice remarked as Helga twitched angrily.

"I know that." She spat back. The two girls looked away from each other as they sat across from on another on the floor. The air was thick as Helga and Phoebe proceeded to look at anything but one another.

"Girls do you want some tea to help you study?"

Both Phoebe and Helga nearly jumped out of their skin as Phoebe's mother stepped into the room with a tray of tea and snacks. Phoebe groaned and shook her head, standing up quickly as she shooed her mother away quickly.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Phoebe muttered. Her mother laughed and blushed as she nodded and glanced around rather coyly.

"Oh right right, sorry buttercup, I don't mean to interrupt you and your little friend. I'll just put this here for you two then." She whispered pressing past her daughter to place the tray on Phoebe's small desk. Her mother's green eyes glanced over at Helga as she tilted her head some.

"I don't seem to recall you ever coming over, but then again Phoebe almost never brings her friend's home. I'm Reba, it's so nice to meet you!" Reba announced happily. Helga nodded a bit not wanting to be rude, and s hook her hand cautiously.

"My names Helga…and we're not really friends…we just have to work on an English assignment together…" Helga whispered. Reba laughed at that before taking a bite of one of the cookies that she had laid down upon the plate.

"How interesting! My little Phoebe has always been marvelous at English, well, all subjects actually. She must get her smarts from her father." Reba giggled out. Helga raised a brow before moving her head to see a rather horrified Phoebe.

"MOM! Ok, time to go now!" She laughed out quickly.

"Did you know that she got into five different colleges before even graduating?" Reba asked taking another bite. "She's going to do great things someday, her father and I are so proud of her."

Phoebe blushed and quickly pressed her mother out of her room with surprising force.

"Yea, I love you too mom! We've got lots of work to do now so I'll talk to you later ok bye!" Phoebe let out a gentle breath of relief as she slammed the door closed. She flinched as she felt a pair of devil's eyes upon her. She slowly turned to see Helga sitting upon her bed with a knowing smirk.

"I knew it. I KNEW IT." Helga laughed out. Phoebe blew out a puff of air as she flipped back her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe muttered.

"You're smart aren't you, I knew you weren't dumb!" Helga called out. Phoebe looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she shook her head furiously.

"NO! No, I'm not smart, I'm not!" Phoebe objected. Helga laughed and threw out her hands as she took the young girl by the arms.

"Why are you trying to hide it Phoebes? You should be proud of your intelligence." Helga laughed out. Phoebe slammed Helga away from her as a sudden glare of anger crossed over her face. Helga's smile slowly drifted as she watched Phoebe start to shake in fury.

"If you tell anyone I will make sure that your life turns into a living hell." Phoebe growled out. Helga tilted her head a bit as she walked toward the woman. Phoebe stood her ground with long breaths.

"…Phoebes…?"

"Don't call me that." She yelled out quickly. Helga sighed and pushed her hands through her hair. Helga laughed pitifully before letting her hair fall back down onto her shoulders.

"..Don't you miss it? I mean…don't you get tired of acting like an idiot all the time?" Helga asked, unable to understand Phoebe's intentions. Phoebe flinched before slowly nodding, her defense falling. Helga guessed that she was the first to figure out the truth.

"Of course I do…who wouldn't?" Phoebe asked quickly. "…but it's better than the alternative…" Phoebe added with a nod.

"The alternative?" Helga asked gently. Phoebe shook before groaning, shaking her head before placing her hand down on top of her dresser.

"I won't be alone again!" She yelled out quickly. Helga twisted her face a bit as she walked closer to Phoebe.

"You think that if everyone knew your were smart they wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Helga asked slowly. Phoebe looked up at Helga quickly, a killer stare burned into the small woman's orbs.

"You wouldn't know what it's like, you don't care if people like you or not." Phoebe mumbled. Helga laughed softly before nodding.

"…Yea. And?"

Phoebe's eyes went wide for a moment before she slowly shook her head.

"I have friends this way, I'm popular, I'm happy, why would I want to change that?" Phoebe snapped out quickly. Helga scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not happy. You're dating Curly, no one could be happy dating Curly unless they were equally as insane as him- and insane you are not Phoebes. People will like you for who you are, trust me, you won't lose any friends over this." Helga said confidently. Phoebe laughed bitterly before sitting down.

"Oh what do you know." She mumbled placing her head on her wrist. "I bet no one's ever punished you for being intelligent your whole life."

"I'm going to try and not take that as an insult."

"Do, I meant it as one." Phoebe whispered, seething in anger.

"Look…I had a friend, she was just as smart as you, you two were- …freakishly similar, let's just say that and she's got a great life!" Helga reasoned. Phoebe threw out her hand quickly as she growled.

"How can you even compare us? I'm not her!"

Helga rolled her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Trust me, you are, the only difference is I grew up around her. So what, she got picked on too, but she stood up for herself and showed everyone exactly what a great person she was. That person is you Phoebe's, I know she's still in there." Helga whispered.

"Yea, well then where were you when I was being tormented huh?" Phoebe asked quickly. Helga flinched before moving towards her.

"Then what? Someone called you four eyes, teacher's pet, smarty pants? Is that why you don't want to be smart? Are you really that sensitive to what people think about you?" Helga laughed out sarcastically. Phoebe shot up from her seat, storming over the Helga as she pushed her bangs up quickly.

"This- THIS is why I decided to keep my intelligence a secret HELGA, because this taught me that if you're different from the pack you'll just get chewed up and spit out!" Phoebe yelled. Helga gulped a bit as she saw a worn but deep scar going across Phoebe's forehead. It had been hidden by her hair so she hadn't noticed it until now.

Helga slowly reached out, the tips of her fingers tracing down the scar, making Phoebe jump in surprise. Phoebe slowly relaxed into Helga's hand as her anger melted from her body, turning into sadness. Phoebe's eyes moved down to the floor as she pressed into Helga's hand.

"…when I was little…I always got picked on because I was a good student…one time it got out of control…I was walking home in middle school and…Wolfgang and his crew were really drunk…they thought it would be funny to see who could hit me with their empty bottles…all because I got A's in class…how…how stupid is that…" Phoebe whispered.

Helga slowly moved her hand down Phoebe's cheek before wrapping both of her arms around Phoebe's neck, pulling the girl into her collar in a tight embrace. Phoebe blinked for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around the girl gently. She bit her lip quickly as she started to sniffle.

"Why…Why do I feel like I know you?" Phoebe whimpered out as she started to cry.

"…it's a long story Phoebe's…" Helga whispered as she rubbed the woman's hair gently. She sighed and rested her head atop Phoebe's.

Phoebe sniffed and looked up at Helga. As she rubbed her now red eyes she tried to fix her pout.

"Helga…?" She whispered.

"Yea Phoebe?"

"Will you watch Star Trek with me?"

Helga laughed before hanging her head.

"Sure Phoebe…sure"

"Nnph….Helga is that you?"

Lila sat up in her bed as she saw her bedroom door creaking open. A very tired and rather dirty girl stood with her head hung low before stepping into the room. Lila groaned before sitting up, her fist rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Helga let out a soft breath and dropped her duffel bag to the ground before sleepily heading towards the bed.

"This is the third time this week…" Lila whispered as s he adjusted the blanket a bit for the gi. Helga flopped down beside Lila as she let out a gentle breath. Helga attempted to kick off her boots but found that her legs were far too weak. Lila sighed and untied them for her, gently moving them off of the girl's feet before dropping them to the ground. Helga threw her jacket lazily onto the carpet as she took a deep breath.

"You know you're lucky I'm so trusting or else I'd be making up some catastrophic reasons you'd be slipping off in the middle of the night…" Lila hinted. Helga moaned and dug her head into the soft pillow before kicking her feet lazily.

"Less talky more sleepy."

Lila sighed before smiling gently and nodding. She was about to lay back down when she noticed that without her jacket Helga's body had begun to shiver. Lila moved the blanket over to Helga's side before tucking the young woman in, Helga let out a gentle breath as Lila slowly lay down beside her. Lila's eyes widened a bit as she quickly shook Helga.

"Wahhhh what? What?" Helga snapped out.

"Helga…your chain-" Lila whispered happily pointing down onto the golden chain around Helga's neck. Helga blinked a bit to get herself awake as she held the chain up. Though it was small, almost unnoticeable, there laid a shimmering golden clasp…


	14. Her Move

A/N:

**Hey guys, since Fanfiction won't let me post this as a separate chapter as to not disturb your reading I'm just going to go ahead and attach to next chapter after this authors note. You are very free to scroll down until you see the plethora of addition signs signaling your decent into Arnold's universe. If you would, however like a few tidbits of information then please, read on.**

A lot of people have sent me some random questions and so I thought that I'd answer a few that I'd probably never really get around to answering in the actual storyline.

Q: Why is Rhonda such a bitch?

A: I think that without Helga around Rhonda never really learned any humility, no one told her no or smacked her across the head, without Helga Rhonda was able to buy her way into becoming the "It" girl which gave her a false sense of godhood. In a sense Rhonda doesn't even realize what she's doing is bad because if it's entertaining to her then all of the wrongs are righted.

Q: Why is Lila NOT a bitch?

A: In truth in the first version of the story Lila was but a small part, almost never mentioned, Miriam was supposed to feel bad for Helga and take her in but since I never included Lila in Journey to San Lorenzo I wanted to see how she'd fit in this universe. Craig said himself that Lila is a good girl, and the only reason she ended up turning into this monster was because he and the staff didn't want to make a new rival for Helga. I always remember Lila being a victim of circumstance, and once I read that in the would have been show 'The Pataki's' Helga and Lila would end up being best friends I knew I needed to work in her good personality somehow.

Q: How many parts of the locket does Helga need, and how does it work?

A: Around six or so, she has two already, the locket gives her another part when she reaches milestones in changing this universe, each milestone will give her a larger prize but will be harder to get to.

Q: Does "Without You" have an update schedule?

A: Yes, every other day at the least, though I usually update once a day, the only time this schedule is thrown off base is when I'm consulting with my co-author for my book.

Q: You're writing a book?

A: Yes, you can find the link to the first few chapters in my profiles dooblydoo.

Q: If I sent you an idea for a fanfic would you write it?

A: Maybe, you'll never know until you try.

That's all for now, if you have any more questions or just want to get in touch my PM buttons right there!

"Students, students, I have some very special news. Everyone please put down what you're doing and gather around." Mr. Simmons called out happily. Today was set day and while some were sewing out costumes for the extra's Helga and the main crew were painting the main set piece.

"Helga…I took your advice and I've re-written the script from scratch." Mr. Simmons whispered to her. He reached into his paper bag and handed out the freshly made copies. Everyone started to flip through it anxiously, their faces slowly crossing with smiles.

"I thought that our co-director had some…interesting…ideas, however I'd really like to give this version a try." Mr. Simmons announced. Everyone looked up before slowly nodding to one another. Mr. Simmons blushed a bit out of embarrassment before laughing.

"Well uh…as you can see I kept the language modern and I did add a few things…but overall I think that we were able to stick to the original version of the play fairly well." Mr. Simmons mused. No one seemed to know what to say so Helga merely threw her script onto her seat.

"Well it can't be any worse than that last script." Helga muttered before going back to her post. Everyone smirked to themselves before doing the same. Mr. Simmons laughed under his breath, his feet taking him into the director's room while the children worked peacefully.

"Hey Helga, mind if I paint with you?"

Helga looked up quickly as Arnold sat down beside her, his sleeves rolled up to his forearm as he dipped his paintbrush into the bucket. He slid it onto the castle wall before looking back over at Helga with a gentle smile. She froze and quickly turned to avoid him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Look I may have been too forward earlier…I just thought you know, you were into those types of guys. I was just trying to impress you." Arnold smiled happily over at Helga as she blushed, her hands shaking as she stabbed the castle with her brush.

"…uh-huh." Helga muttered.

"Can I at least get a hint as to what kind of guy you like?" Arnold asked as he crossed his legs, relaxing near her. She bit her lip as his scent reached her senses.

"…Just be yourself Arnold….that's all you ever needed to do…" Helga whispered. Arnold had to lean in to hear her because she was talking so quietly. He blinked for a moment as he processed what she had said. With a gentle laugh he offered out his hand.

"Sorry, have we met before? I mean, you seem to know me pretty well but-"

"Just…save your breath. We've never met." Helga answered bluntly, her heart aching as the words left her lips. Arnold moved his head from her as she closed the book on the matter. With a soft breath he let it go and went back to painting.

"Whatever you say Helga."

"I cannot believe you Harold, I just can't believe you!" Rhonda snipped out angrily as she and the confused boy stood on the side of the stage, whispering amongst themselves. Harold held his head in confusion as he stared down at the spiteful girl.

"I mean, big Patty? Just because you're a tub of lard doesn't mean I can let you be seen kissing another tub of lard." Rhonda mumbled. Harold threw up his hands as he tilted his head.

"Rhonda why do you even care who I go out with? You're in love with Arnold!" Harold yelled out causing the attention of the other students to slowly drift upon them. Rhonda scoffed and crossed her arms bitterly.

"I would hardly call the convenience between me and Arnold _love _Harold." Rhoda muttered. Harold blinked for a moment as he scowled angrily.

"Then what would you call it?" Harold whispered. Rhonda laughed gently under her breath before shrugging.

"A decoration I suppose?" Rhonda whispered. Helga dropped her paint brush as she heard Rhonda's words, she looked back at the girl in red, shocked as Rhonda and Harold laughed softly at one another. Helga's blue eyes quickly dropped to Arnold who sat nearly as flabbergasted and hurt as she was.

"Arnold…?" Helga whispered in concern.

"…I've got to go…" Arnold lied as he stood up quickly. Helga jumped to her feet quickly and chased after him in concern. Phoebe looked up from her sewing as the two left the room. Her eyes traveled over to Rhonda who was still giggling alongside Harold, their faces unknowing of what had just occurred.

Phoebe got off of her perch as the door slammed closed, the two bodies now gone. She was deathly curious as to why Helga was following after Arnold and slowly followed after the two, her eyes focused on the door that they had left, so focused that she hadn't noticed nearly knocking down one of her crew members.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Phoebe whispered quickly as she knelt down on the ground to help up the person she had stumbled into. She leaned down, pressing her hand into the man's to pull him up. He groaned and laughed quietly as he shook his head.

"…Hey Phoebe."

Phoebe blinked as her breath caught in her throat. Her heart throbbed as her eyes softened, her fingers slowly intertwining with the boys. He blushed at that and smiled as she gulped.

"…Hello Gerald…"

"It's been a while, how are you?" Gerald asked, trying to act casual.

"…fi…fine." Phoebe stuttered out. Gerald nodded happily at that.

"That's really good to hear." Gerald whispered with a smile. Phoebe nearly melted into the floor as she stared up at his glorious grin, it was enough to melt the sun itself…

"…something wrong?" He asked leaning in a bit to get a better look at her face. Phoebe shivered before shaking her head quickly, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't embarrass herself anymore. Gerald laughed nervously and rubbed her head gently.

"Ok, well you know how to get in contact with me if you need me." Gerald said happily before walking towards his own station. Phoebe bit her lip as she took in a long breath, her fingers curled into a fist as she suddenly turned on her toes, yelling out towards the boy.

"Did you know that only one tenth of the human body is solid matter, for instance a dead body weighing 120 pounds was dried in an oven till all moisture was expelled, and its weight was reduced to 12 pounds! Similarly Egyptian mummies, when thoroughly dried, usually weigh about 7 pounds." Phoebe busted out quickly. She took in deep breaths as if she had just ran a marathon as she stared at the speechless Gerald.

Phoebe felt on the verge of tears as he looked at her like she had something mentally wrong with her. Gerald started to laugh as he shook his head quickly.

"Haha that's amazing Phoebe, you just knew that right on the spot? I don't know much about the human body except for my own…but hey, did you know that **"Strawberry Fields Forever" was named for a real place? **I guess it's like a children's home in Liverpool or something." Gerald said quickly. Phoebe blinked for a moment as she tilted her head.

"Strawberry Fields? What's that?" She whispered. Gerald suddenly clutched his heart and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Oh Phoebe I have so much to show you!"

Phoebe smiled softly at that, looking at his hand before giggling.

"Alright but only if you let me show you some of my favorite Discovery Channel specials."

Gerald smirked and squeezed her arm.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Arnold, ARNOLD!" Helga called out as she ran out into the hallway, her hair flying in her face as she snapped her neck from side to side looking around for the blonde. Helga ran across the tiled floors before seeing him staring angrily at the ceiling.

"…Arnold…what're you doing?" Helga whispered. Arnold scrunched up his nose some and squinted his eyes.

"Trying to set fire to Rhonda's face."

"…I'm pretty sure you need super powers for that…or at least to have her in sight line." Helga whispered sitting down next to him. Arnold sighed heavily and dropped his head down onto her shoulder. She suddenly went tense but tried not to move away.

"I guess I always knew that we weren't going anywhere…that she didn't love me…but…I mean, I didn't know she honestly didn't have any feelings for me you know?" Arnold whispered. Helga bit her lip a bit before shrugging.

"…I don't really but…I'm sorry anyways." Helga whispered in an attempt to comfort him. He sighed and placed his hand down a top her own.

"…there's this party…I was supposed to go with Rhonda but-…" Arnold paused and lifted his head, his nose tickling Helga's chin as he stared up into her eyes.

"Will you come with me?" He asked softly. Helga chewed at the inside of her cheek before letting out a low breath, her hands squeezing onto Arnolds.

"…yea…I'd like that…"


	15. Her Preparation

"Little sister! Baby sister!"

"Aunty Lila, Night Troll!" Patricia yelled. Helga twitched a bit, she didn't know which nick name she hated more.

"Ohh Baby sister you look so adorable today…" Olga cooed.

That one Helga decided.

Helga flinched as Lila ran into Olga's arms, Helga mumbled a hello before walking into the pastel green house. They had been visiting Olga every day after school since their first meeting, much to her dismay Helga had never come during a point where Doug was home.

She had some choice words to say to him.

However today's visit was one of a fairly…different nature.

"You know it's not gonna matter how much you doll her up she's still gonna look like a gnome." Patricia commented.

Helga shot her a glare before following Olga's lead.

"I looked through all of my old clothes and I think that I might have found something that'll fit you Helga." Olga yipped out happily as she grabbed Helga's hand, dragging her up the stairs. Lila and Patricia followed quickly as the giggling woman threw open the door to her closet. Helga flinched as she started to throw item after item into her arms.

"Crimeney I don't need this much stuff Olga!" Helga yelled from under the mass of clothing.

"Yes you do." Patricia called out. Helga mumbled under her breath before fake laughing.

"Aha, you're insinuating I need to hide myself under bags of clothing, that's hilarious!" Helga sarcastically yelled. Patricia moved her book back up grumbling about ugly witched under her breath.

Olga laughed softly before blushing, tilting her head into her cheek as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little over excited…I've never had anyone ask me to help them get ready for a date before!" Olga giggled. Helga rolled her eyes a bit before dumping the clothes on the floor.

"Well I didn't exactly ask you." Helga muttered recalling the stars Olga got in her eyes when she mentioned she'd have to borrow something from her. Lila was two sizes too small for without alterations and she'd already felt bad enough ruining her clothes, she didn't want to alter one of the few fancy items Lila had.

"I didn't know how formal your date was going to be so I picked out an array of clothing for you." Olga said in an excited voice as she picked the clothes up, sorting them out quickly on her bed. Helga walked over, her hands on her hips as she pointed to a bland undershirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Those, ok we're done." Helga said walking over to get them. Olga grabbed Helga holding her back as she whined shaking her head quickly.

"But HELGA!" She cooed "I thought that you wanted my help! " Helga groaned as she felt Lila giving her the 'Don't ruin this by being rude' stare.

"Mom what are you doing? Just let her go, if she wants to look more trashy than usual on her first and probably last date with a boy than you need to let her." Patricia whispered. She smirked as Helga glared over at the small girl angrily. Patricia sat down next to Helga and stuck out her tongue as Helga rubbed her hair, pulling at the strands some.

"…Fine." Helga mumbled sitting down quickly.

"But if this starts to turn into a fashion montage I swear to God I'll kill you all with that pink polka dot tie." Helga muttered.

"It's a deal then. So when were you two planning on leaving?" Olga asked softly. Helga shrugged some, picking and sorting through some of Olga's clothing.

"I don't know, seven or so." She whispered. Olga's eyes widened in horror as she glanced at the clock, her hands thrown into the air in a frenzy.

"That doesn't give us any time at all!" Olga yelled out. Helga squinted her eyes as she looked over at the clock while Olga pulled her into the bathroom quickly.

"BUT IT'S ONLY TWO!"

Helga sighed as she found herself held down in a chair while two giggling girls worked around her.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Lila puffed out a disgruntled groan as she turned Helga around in the chair quickly. Helga looked rather bored as the young girl shook her head, flinging Helga back towards the mirror once more. Olga sighed and pushed Helga's bangs up before clipping them gently.

"You want to look your best for your date right?" Lila asked teasingly. Helga crossed her arms quickly before mumbling yes under her breath. Olga laughed softly before nodding as well, her hands going rather fast at work on the girls tangled mess.

"I just hate that I'm being all cutesy and dressed up. It's so…girly." Helga mumbled sticking out her tongue. Lila laughed and peered over Helga's shoulder.

"This coming from the girl who wears a pink dress and ribbon to school every day, knows all the words to the backstreet boys and cry's every time she watches the Notebook." Lila teased. Helga blushed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yea and I can still kick your ass." Helga stumbled out. Lila laughed out some as she smoothly painted over Helga's nails with a soft coloured nail polish.

"It's not wrong to want to be pretty you know." Lila said with a smile. Helga twisted her lips a bit before sighing, leaning her head back into Lila's hands as they massaged some product into her scalp.

"You should take your own advise…" Helga mumbled. Lila blinked for a moment as she tilted her head.

"…what do you mean?"

"So tell me, where are you two kids off to this evening?" Olga asked with a giggle as she walked to face Helga. She sat down on top of her desk before grabbing some of the makeup supplies off of the table. She opened up the foundation first, placing it on Helga's skin.

"Some party. We're all heading downtown to some nearby hot spot, I don't know." Helga muttered.

"It's the Hillwood Bash. Everyone's going to be there, it's a once a year festival that the Lloyds throw." Lila whispered. Olga gasped in excitement before giggling.

"Wow that sounds exciting."

Patricia watched the two in interest as Helga closed her eyes, her voice humming gently as she created a poem in her mind. She opened her eyes into slits however as she felt two little eyes staring down at her.

"…yes?" Helga asked. "Care to comment on my singing Patricia?" Helga mumbled angrily. Patricia laughed a bit nervously and waved her hand.

"You call that singing? I was actually rather impressed, I thought you were imitating wild boars." Patricia laughed out. Helga scrunched up her face before waving her finger at Patricia, scolding the young child.

"_Child child standing there_

_With such pretty long blonde hair_

_If you do not watch your tongue_

_You shall be flat dead, your death shall come_

_Ravens will come eat your eyes_

_So pretty and blue and full of surprise_

_And Helga she will laugh and grin_

_Looks like she has won again."_

For once in her life Patricia was at a loss for words, Helga blinked a bit, surprised her poem had actually frightened her before realizing that it wasn't the meaning that had quieted the girl, but the words themselves.

"…you write poetry?" Patricia whispered. She scoffed and pretended to not have been as impressed as she was. "…not that..that that's poetry, I just mean, do you…you know…write…?"

Helga nodded gently.

"I don't write a lot as of late but…yea, I write."

Patricia seemed to get six levels of energy raised inside of her as she quickly stood, standing beside Helga earnestly as she fired off questions at a rapid speed.

"Whose your favorite writer? Wait wait, no, what's your favorite story, what do you like to write about, do you like fantasy or non-fiction?"

Lila looked down at the makeup before tenderly picking up the mascara. As Patricia and Helga communicated with one another she started to apply it on cautiously. Helga caught this motion out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I'm almost done with my makeup Olga, but Lila's nowhere near primped up enough." Helga said nodding her head towards the startled Lila. Lila laughed before shaking her head, placing the mascara down quickly.

"I'm just going to be with you Helga, I'm fine how I am, I don't want to impress anyone." Lila laughed out nervously. Olga seemed to blow a circuit as she walked over to Lila quickly, forcing her down in a seat next to Helga.

"Poppywash Little Sister! You're beautiful and when I'm done with you, both of you are going to shine like the fourth of July!"

Lila squirmed, rather uncomfortable in the situation she now found herself in. Helga laughed a bit evilly and placed her feet up on the counter.

"Ahh…revenge is sweet."


	16. His and Her Party

"Oh my gosh…you look like an angel… a sexy sexy angel." Olga whispered. Helga blushed and moved her arms over her chest quickly as Olga looked her over once more. Her blue eyes slowly moved into the mirror, her body feeling struck as she tried to recognize the woman in the mirror.

"…you didn't do too bad mom." Patricia whispered as she observed. Helga touched her cheeks gently, her body covered in skillfully placed make up and accessories. Three diamond studs lined both of her ears, her locket shining brightly on her bare collar. Olga had managed to fit a strapless pink dress with some see through black fabric that she bunched together at the ending. Patricia had commented it still didn't look enough like Helga and proceeded to decorate the girl with a studded belt and black fingerless gloves. Her gold high heels shimmered in the lighting as she heard Lila slowly creak open the door.

"…Do I look ok?" She whispered.

Olga moved her hands to her cheeks as she suddenly whimpered in delight and threw her arms around the young girl. Lila flinched and hugged her back a bit before peering over at Helga. Helga smirked and watched as Lila pulled at her skirt. It was a soft and pale green, lined with white lace that fell against her thighs. A tight, nearly spandex white shirt hugged to her chest as a pale green bolero fell over her shoulders.

"Little sister you're so tiny, I had no idea, I was just guessing when I gave you those clothes." Olga whispered. Lila blushed and shifted her feet softly before taking a deep breath. Helga smirked and offered out her hand.

"Come on little sister…we're already late."

"You know Lila I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this." Helga whispered. She and Lila stood rather terrified as they peered out at the large group of high school kids, all drunk and giggling, dancing heatedly next to one another. Lila had already moved her hands over her ears as the beat pounded into her ear drum, it was obvious she had never been to this sort of event before.

"Names please?"

Helga looked to her side as she noticed the ticket like booth on the outskirts of the party's lining. She looked at Lila for an explanation but she merely shrugged. The person behind the booth seemed to recognize their confusion as she pulled out a flyer advertising the shindig.

"This year's bash the Lloyds will be giving out a special prize to the raffle winner. It doesn't cost anything to enter, all I need is for you to sign your names on this little slip of paper and you'll be in the running." The woman explained with a smile.

"…do you want to enter Helga?" Lila asked gently. Helga shrugged a bit.

"I guess there's no harm in it." She whispered. The woman smiled gallantly before handing the two girls a slip and a pen.

"Great! Just go ahead and write your names then, we'll be announcing the winners in an hour so be sure to stick around for that." The two girls nodded and placed their completed tickets into the large bucket.

"Thank you, and have a great time at the Hillswood Bash!" The woman called out. Helga slowly opened up the gate to the inner vicinity and felt her heart skip in her chest. This was all so scary and new, she didn't have any idea how to work in these types of situations.

Lila stretched out for a moment and realized that they had caught the eyes of everyone near the entrance. Helga tensed up and Lila blushed a bright red as some nodded their heads to them, the less sober men whistling as they passed by. Lila pulled down her skirt a bit as she squirmed.

"Helga are you sure that this outfit isn't too revealing?" Lila whispered. Helga rolled her eyes and turned her head this way and that, looking the for the football headed boy that dragged her to this hell hole.

"Trust me Lila you look like a nun compared to most of these girls." Helga whispered. Lila wrapped her arms around Helga's, keeping herself close as Helga worked her way through the crowd. The party had been hosted in a local lake downtown. Everything had been decorated in bright warm lights, strobes flashing, the garbage of cigarettes and beer bottles lining the green grass.

"You see anyone we know yet Lila?" Helga asked under her breath. Lila squinted her eyes, straining to see before pointing out a rather happy looking couple flirting near the food.

"Phoebe and Gerald are over there." Lila commented. Helga nodded before grabbing Lila's hand quickly, dragging her through the roaring crowd and toward the slightly more private border. When they arrived at the two Helga was pleasantly surprised to see that she and Gerald were deep in conversation with one another, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey Phoebe, Gerald, sorry to interrupt but have you seen Arnold around?" Helga walked closer to the two as they looked at Helga quickly. Gerald flinched at Arnold's name and looked back down at the ground quickly, taking a sip of the drink in his hands. Phoebe caught this and sighed.

"Uh…yea….I'm pretty he's near the DJ stage."

"Thanks Phoebes." Helga called out. Phoebe leaned forward, quickly catching Helga by the arm. Helga looked down at her before looking around for what could have caused her to jump.

"What is it Phoebe?" She asked.

"Just…be careful ok. Arnold's not the type of guy you think he is." Phoebe warned. Helga tried to smile but her lips wouldn't turn. She was insulted that Phoebe would imply that Arnold was taking her for a fool, but she was scared because she knew that Phoebe could be right.

"Yea I'll be on my guard." Helga whispered.

Lila had found a companion in Stinky who was resting near some of the tree's so Helga just went straight to the DJ station. She plugged her ears as the music got louder and louder, deafening her senses. Why did people think this was fun?

Helga felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. Even over the music she could hear Arnold's charming laughter. Helga turned and stared up at his beautiful face, he smiled down at her, letting out a quiet breath as he kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful!" He yelled over the music. Helga gulped gently.

"Thank you." She whispered, her mind going blank. Helga moved one hand from her ear to try and hear his response, but the music was too loud for her taste and she had to quickly throw her hand back to it's original position.

"Let's go somewhere quieter!" Arnold yelled. Helga nodded quickly.

"Good idea!"

Arnold reached out quickly and grabbed her hand from her face, laughing as he dragged her through the sweating and moving bodies. She kept her eyes glued to him, biting her lip as she heard him laugh. She fought back memories of moon lit walks in the park, kissing on the beach, and laughing together at nothing. When they stopped running Helga's eyes traveled to Arnold's face and for the first time since she had gotten to this universe she realized something.

When she went home…

When everything returned to normal…

Arnold would still be gone…

There would be no more giggling kisses or tear filled embraces…

This was the only thing left of Arnold that she had. Her eyes watered as she stared at the confused boy, his smile turning into a worried glance as he walked over to her.

"…Helga are you ok?" he whispered leaning down to look into her eyes. Helga took in a quivering breath as his heat radiated onto her. She reached out and moved her hand onto his cheek, slowly stroking down his skin and into his hair. He blinked at her as she shook, her lips pressing into his for just a moment.

She'd never be able to do that again…

Her eyes slowly opened as Arnold stared at her in confusion. She nearly choked as she pushed away from him quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's just….you…you reminded me of someone I know and- and I…I…oh god, I'm sorry." Helga whispered hiding her head quickly. Arnold smirked before walking over to her, tilting her head up as he moved his lips gently over her own.

She closed her eyes quickly and pushed into them, but something was off…something was…different.

Helga slowly pulled away as Arnold blinked a bit.

"You don't like it?" He asked. Helga twisted her face up as she tried not to pout. With a small inner whimper Helga looked back up at Arnold with serious eyes.

"…Arnold why did you kiss me?" She asked. Arnold was taken aback by this, Helga guessed not many girls had asked him something like that before. He laughed and shrugged, rubbing the back of his head gently.

"Well I don't know, you're cute and you kissed me so..."

Helga flinched and twisted her hands into her dress.

"…then…please don't kiss me anymore…at least not until you feel the same passion when I kiss you as when you kiss me…"

Arnold laughed a bit as he sat down on a tree stump. They had run a lot further than Helga remembered, and she could faintly see the bright lights through the tree's leaves. Arnold rubbed his temple with a soft smirk.

"I really don't understand you Helga. You kiss me, then you tell me not to kiss you, you tell me you know all about me then claim we've never met, I can't decide whether you're mentally insane or just playing one wicked game of hard to get."

Helga sighed as she rolled her eyes, sitting down beside him.

"Trust me, I don't like it anymore than you do…I wish I could just explain it to you but…"

"But?"

"Let's just say you'd defiantly classify me as insane if I told you the truth." Helga whispered. Arnold laughed and leaned back some, his eyes moving over her.

"Try me."

Helga sighed and went into a thoughtful pose while she chose her words carefully. With a gentle sigh she quickly turned back to Arnold, moving her hand out as she tilted her head.

"Have you ever seen that movie, back to the future?" Helga asked quickly. Arnold nodded, not seeing where this was going. Helga sighed before turning away, trying to convince herself that this was a good idea.

"Ok well I'm kinda like the main guy, you know how he gets trapped and he has to get his mom and dad together to fix everything?" She asked. Arnold squinted up his face quickly.

"So…you're my…daughter?"

Helga blushed quickly and shook her head.

"NO! God no…maybe 'a wonderful life' would have been a better reference…" Helga whispered. Arnold watched her as she sighed and hid her head into her hands again.

"Arnold…look…I'm not from here….I wished that I was never born and, I know it sounds fucking weird but, it came true…you and I, we were going to get married Arnold, and now…everything's so fucked up." Helga whimpered. Arnold rubbed her back gently as he smiled a bit awkwardly.

"I want to believe you Helga….it would mean like twenty of my different geeky fantasies come true but…that sounds crazy." He whispered. Helga sighed and nodded. He smirked before leaning back.

"Why don't you tell me something only my lover would know then, and we'll see if I believe you."

Though Helga could tell he was just teasing her at this point she was willing to take the chance on it and quickly started to fire off facts.

"Well you have a mole on your hip that you hate and always wear extra high boxers to hide, you were born with green eyes but sometimes under the right light they're yellow. That's your favorite time because you can pretend to be a werewolf. When you were a kid you used to watch the night sky in your room until you fell asleep, hoping to see your parent's airplane land and greet you. You still cry every time you watch the fox and the hound, and most importantly- I know that your full name is Arnold Phillip Shortman." Helga finished.

Arnold blinked for a few moments as he stared at the girl in disbeliefe, it was obvious that she had hit a few nerves at the very least. Arnold tilted his head some as he gingerly reached out for her.

"How did you-"

"Helga! There you are!" Lila called out from the entrance into the secluded area. Helga looked over at her quickly as Lila moved her hand quickly.

"Helga come on, you won! You've got to come and claim the prize before they re-pick the name!" Lila giggled. Helga stood and quickly went to follow after the bubbly girl. Helga was out of sight by the time Arnold was able to pull himself together.

"Prize?" He whispered to himself. His eyes suddenly went wide as he shot up. "HELGA WAIT!"

"Ah! There she is!" The announcer called out happily as Lila shoved her onstage with a laugh. Helga blushed some and cautiously walked onstage as the announcer took her into his arm, laughing before holding the microphone to her mouth.

"Well congratulations Helga! Are you ready to find out your prize? "He asked. Helga looked out, hundreds of eyes upon her as she crossed her arms, feeling a chill.

"Yea I guess so." She whispered. He smiled coyly before taking a step back from her.

"Did you hear that Rhonda, she says she's ready!" He laughed out. Helga's eyes widened as a bucket stationed above her poured. Helga tried to move however blood had managed to sink over her entire body, bits of liver and other organs tangled into her hair. Helga coughed as she shook, a wall of laughter piercing through her body.

"Helga!" three voices called out. Lila and Phoebe ran up onto the stage quickly as they covered up her body with their own. Phoebe moved her jacket over Helga's shoulders as she started to wipe away some of the pig's blood from Helga's face.

"I always liked the classics." Rhonda mused as she smirked from her place beside Helga. "But of course we can't forget credit where credit is due, while my acting skills may have triggered your little pity parade Arnold really had to keep you going. Everyone, a hand for Arnold!" Rhonda giggled out. The crowd whistled and cheered as a spot light moved onto the boy, standing shocked and speechless in the crowd.

"Helga I-"

"Don't talk to her!" Lila shouted as she helped Helga up. Lila wiped tears away from her own eyes as she and Phoebe guided Helga down the steps. Arnold rushed past the crowd to follow her but in a moment's blink, she was gone….


	17. Her Change

"How can people be so cruel…ever so cruel…" Lila whimpered in the back of her jeep. Phoebe had been driving it home since Lila couldn't see straight with all of the tears in her eyes. Helga sat in the back with her as Lila held onto Helga tightly, her head buried into Helga's shoulder. She kept her head low, not saying a word. Lila whimpered and let out a soft sob as Phoebe bit her lip to keep back tears herself.

"Rhonda's crossed the line this time." Phoebe snapped out painfully. "What she did was cruel and inhuman…Helga I'm so sorry, if I had known…" Phoebe faded off her words as she caught a whimper in her throat.

Helga slowly looked up, her hands moving through her blood covered hair slowly. Knots were starting to form as the blood dried, she tried picking out the bits of rotting flesh that integrated into her locks but found it was no use. She had wrenched up the entire car with the stink of the ingredients poured upon her but her mind was so far gone she could no longer feel the dripping down her face nor the crusted vermin in her dress.

"…Lila why are you crying?" Helga finally whispered. Without a beat Lila sobbed out and rubbed her eyes feebly.

"Because you won't…so I'm crying for you…" She whimpered. Helga bit her lip gently and let out a soft sigh. She fought to keep sadness in her heart so that she wouldn't be drawn into nothingness. So that she wouldn't feel numb…

"Which way is your house Helga?" Phoebe asked under her breath as she got into the middle of town. Lila looked up a bit and sniffed, her sobs catching in her throat as she pointed left.

"S-she lives at my house Phoebe."

Phoebe turned on her blinker when Helga suddenly looked up, her hand touching Phoebe's shoulder.

"…can you take me to Patrick Drive?" She whispered. Phoebe raised a brow as Helga looked down at the floorboards.

"…1123 Patrick Drive…" she whispered again. Phoebe nodded in compliance and turned right at the streetlight they were now perched at. Lila looked over at Helga in a bit of shock and curiosity as the three drove along the night lit street in silence.

"Is this the right place?" Phoebe asked as the truck came to a halt. Helga looked up before opening up the door quickly. She hopped out, her hair floating behind her as Lila and Phoebe quickly followed after. The lights clicked on in the house as its owner saw the three approaching the door.

And Helga ran, ran towards the pale green home.

"Helga?" A soft voice whispered as Helga ran straight into her sister's arms. Olga blinked for a few moments as Helga started to shake, her chest moving quickly as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Olga's eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around the small girl tightly.

"Mommy….is Daddy home?" Patricia whispered as she came down the stairs in her pjs. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before gasping at the sight. She froze as Olga shook with Helga in her arms.

"Shh…it's ok." She whimpered hugging her a bit tighter. She looked up at Phoebe and Lila in confusion as Helga broke down into her.

"…come on sweetie…let's get you inside…" Olga whispered gently to her. Patricia rushed to the door as Olga guided Helga inside. Helga looked dead; Patricia pulled at Helga's hand gently to try and get a response but quickly pulled it back as blood dripped onto her palms.

Olga shut the door behind the three girls as they all entered her home. She looked around a bit, hugging her robe to her chest as she locked the door behind her.

"Sorry…I'm getting blood all over your carpet…" Helga whispered. Olga hugged Helga's head to her chest as she shook her head slowly.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. " She urged Helga into the first floors bathroom, clicking the door behind her. Lila picked up Patricia in her arms, digging her head into the child's shoulder as she fought back tears.

"Aunty Lila what happened?" Patricia whispered.

"Bad people happened Patricia…"

It took about an hour or two before Olga finally opened up the door to the bathroom, Phoebe, Patricia and Lila quickly hurried in to see Helga sitting with a long nightgown, a towel wrapped around herself as she shivered. Olga sat down next to her slowly before examining her knotted hair.

"…I'm sorry Helga I tried to get everything out but some of it's really twisted in there…" Olga whispered. Helga flinched as she picked up a lock of her hair, studying it as Olga twisted up her lips gently.

"…I'll try my best to keep it as long as possible…but we're going to have to cut it."

Helga flinched as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"…will it hurt?" She whispered. Olga blinked a bit as both of the girls stared down at Helga in a rather confused matter. Helga slowly glanced at her friends and then back at her sister before blushing.

"…I've never cut my hair before." She admitted. Helga stroked her hair gently as she stared down at the floor, her eyes looking like they were about ready to cry again. Olga wrapped her arms around Helga's shoulder softly as she shook.

"My mom wasn't always there…mentally that is…but when I was little there was one thing she would always look forward to…at night we'd sit on my bed and talk for hours as she combed my hair for me…she said she loved my long hair…that it reminded her of sitting with her mother like we were." Helga whispered.

"…I didn't want to lose that so I just…never cut it…" Helga whispered clinging onto her hair tightly, like a small child would protect its favorite toy. Olga bit her lip gently as she looked up at Lila and Phoebe who stood, unable to do anything for the girl.

"…I can try and comb it out again" Olga whispered. Helga shook her head as her hands twitched. She slowly let go of her blonde locks before closing her eyes tightly.

"No just….get it over with…please…"

Olga nodded and grabbed the scissors off of the table, she slowly brushed Helga's hair back and flinched, unable to bring herself to cut it. Patricia slowly sat down next to Helga, stroking her head as Olga brought a lock of hair up into the scissors reach.

"It's ok…it doesn't hurt…" She soothed. Helga flinched and hid a cry as the inches of hair fell onto the floor. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the strands falling on her arm and down her leg. Helga grabbed her locket and cried softly as the hair fell down her back in puffs.

"…it's ok Helga…it's gonna be ok…"

"Helga! HELGA WAIT UP!"

Helga turned around as her voice was called, her eyes clear and ready for the new day. She saw the man who now stood in the empty hallway blush as she moved her hands lightly through her freshly made over hair. It fell upon her shoulders gently, the rim of her bangs falling on her long eye lashes as she squirmed nervously, fussing with it.

"…is there something on my face?" She asked gently.

"…no….uh…you just…you look absolutely stunning is all." The man laughed out. Helga blushed gently as he moved to her side. She eyed his features, the entire presence of the man reminding her of someone she'd long forgotten about. His glasses fell on the rim of his nose as he played with his frizzy hair. He dressed rather chicly and walked confidently across the halls as he spoke to her. His face reminded her of someone…

She was so aggravated by her inability to put a name to his face she could hardly hear his confession as he walked next to her.

"So I guess all in all I just wanted to apologize for what Rhonda did to you last night, it was cruel and uncalled for, me and all of the kids think so." Helga snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at the boy once more. He smiled apologetically as she laughed bitterly.

"They didn't seem to think it was so appalling last night." She whispered, recalling the hoard of laughter.

"They were all drunk…anything's funny when you're that hammered…" He whispered. "But now that we've sobered up it's become a lot more sullen…I..I really do want to apologize Helga, I wish that you had received a more friendly welcome to Hillside. Honestly…my cousin can be such an ass…" He said sadly.

"…no need to be so formal…it's fine really, it wasn't your fault what happened. You don't control what she does." Helga whispered, rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I hope this isn't too forward but…I'm absolutely smitten by you…I mean, you were beautiful before but…you have such a lovely face, now I can really see it…" He whispered with a charming grin. Helga looked around for a moment, almost not sure if he was talking to her or not.

"Oh uh…thank you." She whispered.

"…I know this great little place…just outside of town uh…would you like to come with me and the AV club there for lunch…actually….forget the AV club, would you just like to come with me?" He asked quickly.

"…Like a date?" Helga sounded out. "….but I don't even know your nam-"

And that's when it hit her, the face, the hair, the geeky and somewhat bland aura he held around him.

HOLY SHI-

"Oh of course! My names Arnie, Arnie Shortman, it's great to make your acquaintance."


	18. Her Shock

"ARNIE?" Helga screamed out. Arnie jumped back a bit as the girl looked over at him with a mixture of confusion and slight attraction. The glasses had amplified his eyes, making them seem larger than they were, she could almost count the specks of brown flickered in his emerald green eyes.

He had grown into his awkward body well, though he wasn't muscular at all he had found the right style to amplify his skinny body, making him long and lean as he stood over her. She gulped gently and rubbed her eyes, she hadn't seen Arnie in a long time but she was really sure he didn't look like this.

"Arnie what the hell happened to you?" She spat out. Arnie laughed and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I KNEW we knew each other before, I just knew it, I sensed it from you." Arnie whispered happily. Helga raised and brow and pushed him off of her as she threw out her arms.

"Answer my question! You used to be a little small eyed freak who read the back of peanut wrappers! Now you're…socializing and flirting and, how'd you jump to this?" Helga asked. Arnie laughed in a small embarrassed way as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well to be brutally honest I figured out no one liked me. I really liked this girl Lila in middle school but she turned me down, I figured if even the willing to accept anyone farm girl couldn't stand me I needed to evaluate my life." He laughed out. Helga blinked for a moment as he opened out his arms.

"So I ditched the peanuts, discovered the written word and embraced the geeky side of me. Just with a little less side of awkward." Arnie added. Helga nodded slowly as he smiled at her, a smile that she had seen so many times on another man's face. Her head started to go light as the gruesome images peered into her mind again.

"_Goodbye Helga…."_

"_Goodbye."_

"…don't go…" She whispered gently, stepping forward toward the man she knew wasn't there.

"Oh, watch out Helga." He said softly as he caught her from tripping over her own laces. She blushed and hid her head as he laughed, rustling her hair gently. Helga looked up, the way he said her name, his laughter, they were all the same.

"God that's embarrassing." She muttered as she pulled away from him. He chuckled and shook his head as the two started to delve into conversation. Helga started to laugh as he explained one of his misadventures in the AV club when she suddenly felt a cold presence.

"Well…I'm glad to see you two are getting along so swimmingly." Arnold muttered. Helga laughed some before turning her head over to him, Arnie did the same before waving happily.

"Hey cuz, you two know each other?" He asked looking from Arnold to Helga. Arnold grinded his teeth together as he nodded. He stood tall, taking Helga's arm as he pulled her protectively into him. She blinked for a moment as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Yes…I need to talk to her…would you excuse us?" He whispered lowly. Arnie glanced down at Helga who shrugged, just as confused as the other.

"Well alright Arnold, I'll see you at lunch Helga?" Arnie asked sweetly. Helga nodded gently.

"Yea. Lunch." She whispered. She could almost hear Arnold growl as Arnie walked off and down the hallway. When he was out of sight Arnold quickly pressed her into the lockers as he pointed at the direction the boy had left.

"What are you doing around Arnie, you could have been seriously hurt!" Arnold snapped. Helga raised a brow as she nodded.

"Yea his pocket protector could have fallen down my throat and suffocated me, I should have been more carefully." She whispered snidely. Arnold shook his head angrily as he stepped away from her, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Listen, it's ok if you don't want to talk to me, but stay away from Arnie, he's a BAD guy." Arnold snapped. Helga crossed her arms as she leaned back against the locker.

"Need I remind you that you played me for a fool to embarrass me in front of the entire school not but a day ago?" Helga asked with a bite in her voice. Arnold flinched before sighing, rubbing his temple softly.

"I'm sorry…I know..that you probably can't forgive me but-"

"I forgive you." Helga called out easily as she leaned down grabbing her backpack. Arnold took a moment to soak in her words as he tilted his head gently.

"What?"

"It's probably some pretty nasty karma I've built up over the years, it wouldn't be fair for me not to forgive you for this one thing when you've forgiven me for a lot worse over the years." Helga shrugged and cast her eyes back up upon him as he turned a gentle pink.

"…that's really nice of you Helga." He whispered. "So…you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm pissed." Helga snapped as she walked by him. "I just won't hold it against you. You still have to make it up to me."

Arnold quickly followed after her as he took her backpack off of her shoulder, throwing it over his own. She watched this but didn't say a word for he didn't seem to see it himself. He leaned over to get a better look at her as his large puppy eyes sunk into her own.

"Well how about I take you out to lunch then?" He asked softly. Helga smirked before taking her back pack from him quickly, her hair flying past her as she made a quick turn, her hand waving goodbye.

"Sorry Arnoldo but I've got plans."

"That's odd…Helga's rather late today isn't she?" Lila whispered to Stinky as the cast sat upon the stage waiting for their director and main actress. Phoebe looked up from her script and nodded at Lila's comment, noticing that the girl hadn't walked in for quite some time.

"Yea I haven't seen her since fourth period." Phoebe mused as she looked around once more for the girl. Arnold had been pacing back and forth across the wooden floor, mumbling lowly to himself as he eyed the door each time the wind pressed it open.

"Eh, good riddance I say." Rhonda muttered. No one replied to her and merely looked down awkwardly at whatever it was they were doing. She bit her lip a bit before rushing over to the one person she knew would never ignore her.

"Arnold, do you want to practice lines together? I'm sure I could be a much better partner than Helga could." She mumbled angrily. Arnold shook his head quickly before pressing away from her, walking faster now.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now Rhonda." Arnold muttered. Rhonda's eyes opened as she huffed, jogging to catch up with his worried pace.

"Excuse me?" She yelped out. Arnold stopped in his tracks as he waged a finger at her angrily, his eyes burning as he tried to keep his voice low.

"You didn't tell me you were going to do that to Helga. You said it would be harmless, that it would be funny. Friends don't lie to each other Rhonda." He mumbled. She stood frozen as she gasped, trying to figure out what kind of universe she'd suddenly been thrown into.

"FRIENDS?" She yelled out. Everyone slowly cast their eyes curiously over to the fighting couple as Arnold nodded quickly.

"Yes, friends, and you're lucky I even call you that Rhonda." He shot back. "Honestly…if I didn't know you were a good person inside I'd have given up on you a long time ago."

"…good person inside…God Arnold you're talking like a grade schooler." Rhonda mumbled as she crossed her arms quickly.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to take it all back Arnold…no one, NO ONE, dumps Rhonda Lloyd, do you understand me?" She yelled out. Arnold didn't even hear her, for he was already running toward the now open door as Helga walked in with her things. He looked her over quickly and shook her in his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" He whispered. Helga laughed softly and shook her head.

"Calm down football head." She whispered.

Rhonda's mouth fell open as she shook her head.

"This can't be…happening!"

"Rhonda."

Rhonda shut her locker with a jump as Helga stood in front of her, her arms crossed, an angry smirk plastered on her lips. Rhonda looked around for back up quickly but found no one. She backed up as Helga stepped forward, her hair falling on her shoulders as she laughed softly.

"I don't know if you remember but in Carrie, the movie you copied for your little prank, the bullies end up burning in a fiery death due to Carrie's anger." Helga whispered. Rhonda gulped a bit as she held up her book.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" She spat out angrily. Helga smirked at that and gave a small 'tsk' under her breath as she giggled softly.

"Threaten you? Of course not…I'm just saying that it wasn't the smartest movie to copy…I mean, you should have at least picked one where in the end the bad guys win. If you could find one that is." Helga whispered. Rhonda screwed up her face a bit as Helga leaned against the locker easily.

"You think you can take me? You think you can get away with trying to scare me like this?" She whispered angrily.

"To answer your questions in order yes, well, hell yes,…and no, I'm not trying to scare you Rhonda…I'm just trying to warn you." She grabbed Rhonda by the collar and pulled her in with a smirk.

"…you picked the wrong bitch to mess with."


	19. Her Smirk

"Nnph…" The light raining in from the hallway awoke Lila as she slowly sat up in her bed. This had become a nightly occurrence with Helga. At midnight or so she would sneak out of the house and into Lila's truck. She would then return at four in the morning with dirt over her shining face or sweat on her brow.

Lila had tried to follow her once with no luck. She'd just learned to accept that she'd have to wait for Helga to tell her herself. Lila stretched out before leaning her head against the wall sleepily.

"Morning…" She whispered.

"Morning." Helga whispered just as quietly. She took off her coat and then her shirt, immediately walking into Lila's bathroom. Lila watched as the girl dunked her head under the sink, her fingers running through the now short locks quickly. The water tinted brown as it started to gather in the sink. Helga flipped her head back and took a long breath before rinsing off the dust from her arms.

"You're later than usual." Lila muttered in a half awake whisper as she looked over at the clock. Helga nodded quickly and threw one of Olga's shirts over her head quickly. Class started in an hour and she couldn't go out looking like she'd just risen from the grave.

"You've been gone a lot lately…" Lila whispered as Helga entered the room, quickly grabbing some foundation off the table.

"What you mean yesterday?" Helga asked tilting her head gently. Lila shuffled uneasily as her long red locks fell over her face. She slowly nodded.

"Yea. I don't want to pry or anything Helga but- I was ever so worried about you…" Lila whispered. Helga laughed softly under her breath as she quickly sat down next to Lila. She grabbed a brush off the table and started to comb out Lila's hair as she smirked.

"I'm sorry I worried you Lila, I was just having lunch with Arnie. We started talking and well, one thing led to another and all of a sudden we'd skipped three periods." She laughed out. Lila blushed softly as her eyes traveled back to Helga curiously.

"Arnie? H-…how is he?" She whispered.

"Different." Helga laughed out. She smiled brushing Lila's hair back before delicately braiding it, her fingers working skillfully through the soft locks of hair.

"He kind of reminds me of my Arnold…" she admitted with a shy smile. Lila raised a brow as she shuffled her shoulders softly.

"…do you like him?" She asked curiously. Helga blushed quickly before laughing, shaking her head at an abnormal pace.

"O-of course not!" She laughed out. "I mean…come on…he's ARNIE."

Lila looked down as her fingers slowly intertwined.

"I don't see anything wrong with Arnie being Arnie." She whispered. Helga tied off one of Lila's braids as she skewed up her face curiously.

"Well then why'd you reject him in middle school? He says that's the reason he started to clean himself up. He really liked you and you turned him down flat."

Lila sighed heavily as her eyes saddened.

"…I just wasn't ready to date…" She whispered. Helga laughed and let Lila's hair fall as she finished.

"I'm calling bullshit on that, come on Lila, what was the real reason?" She asked. Lila bit her lip a bit before turning to Helga, her legs crossed. She moved her small hands over Helga's before closing her eyes gently.

"…I was attacked by a boy…the girls were jealous of me and spread these horrible rumors…people started thinking I was easy, mostly older boys…they tried hitting on me and when I rejected them one of them got angry. I wasn't hurt and nothing happened really but…I was terrified. So I just hid myself away I guess." Lila whispered.

"I rejected every guy who asked me out…even the ones I liked…" Lila whispered.

"And Arnie was one of those people…" Helga finished. "…what about Arnold?" She asked tilting her head. Lila paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes…Arnold as well…"

"I guess that explains a lot." Helga whispered as she stretched out. With a gentle sigh she pulled Lila off the bed passing her some clothes off of the floor. Lila slipped them on quickly before reaching for her large jacket and leggings.

"Leave those, it's hot out." Helga intervened. Lila's eyes widened gently as she looked around.

"But….these aren't-"

"Aren't plastic bags on you? Yea I know, they're called clothes that fit Lila. It's ok to wear them." Helga whispered. Lila twisted uncomfortably as she looked down at the skirt and tank top.

"But…I don't want the other girls thinking that I'm a slut." Lila whispered. Helga laughed and shook her head before hugging Lila quickly.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore, I'm here Lila, and if any guy tries laying a finger on you I'll kick his ass." Helga promised. Lila smiled nodding softly.

"…thank you Helga."

"Oh my god this is so boring…" Sid whispered as he and the rest of their class sat upon the bleachers in their gymnasium. A rather peppy woman in a suit was walking back and forth in front of them, speaking about why going to her college would be a benefit for the types of careers they might be interested in. Most of the kids had been already bored to tears, but Helga looked rather interested, a stupid grin plastered over her face.

"You look happy Helga." Lila pointed out as Helga laughed lowly under her breath.

"Well that's because I am Lila." She whispered watching the slideshow with great interest.

"I'm almost afraid to ask why." Lila whispered next to her. Helga laughed evilly and rested her head on top of her hands.

"…just keep watching." She muttered. Lila didn't press any farther as she sat forward, moving her attention to the speaker as she picked turned everyone's attention to the large screen that had been pulled down for her slideshow.

"As you can see students who attended our college were paid 30 percent more a year than those who didn't finish college." The woman yelled out happily. She went to change the slide but fumbled with the buttons clumsily. She blushed and laughed nervously as she continued to press the forward button while the screen stayed unchanged.

"Ah I'm sorry could one of you kids help me?" She whispered. Perhaps the only technically savvy student, Arnie, stood up, walking down the stairs quickly as he looked over the machine. The teacher talked in rambles for a bit as he reset the machine to get it working again. The next slide popped up making her let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much." She laughed out. "As you can see I didn't major in computers." She teased.

The children all laughed and her chest grew a bit in pride, however at a glimpse behind her she realized that it wasn't her joke she was laughing about. Her face went a bright red as a picture of a small stark naked baby stood blown up against the screen.

"Oh my god…" Rhonda whispered.

"O-Oh my how'd that get there" She whispered clicking the next button quickly.

"AH" She yelped out in fear as the slide turned to the same said girl potty training, then in the bath, then with her hair cut in a mullet, slide after slide of deathly embarrassing photos played as the young woman tried to shut it off. Somewhere in the audience a young girl dressed in red was hiding her face in shame.

"Haha look at Rhonda's face!" Sid pointed out as the pictures became more recent. Pictures that should have been burned played across the screen, photos of Rhonda drooling, photos of Rhonda drunk as hell, photos of her shaving her upper lip.

"HOW DID YOU GET THEM?" Rhonda suddenly screamed as she turned to a very satisfied looking Helga. Helga smiled at that, rejoicing in the sound of laughter that filled the auditorium. Rhonda was fuming as Helga looked around before pointing to herself.

"…who me…?"

"It was you, I know it was!" Rhonda screamed, her face still as red as a tomato. Helga smirked that same smirk as she did the day before. With a gentle chuckle she stood up, nearly hovering over Rhonda as she flicked the girl's forehead.

"A magician never gives away her secrets Rhonda. I warned you not to mess with me, and if you keep acting the way you've been acting, it's only going to get worse from here on out." Helga warned. Rhonda clenched her fist together as Helga crossed her arms.

"But for now, relish in their laughter, let it humble your godly ego, because trust me Rhonda…you can only go down from where you're standing right now." Helga whispered. Rhonda became flushed as she suddenly screamed out, pulling her hair as she threw out a punch, hitting Helga's chest lightly.

"I will end you Pataki!" she screamed before running off. Everyone burst into snorts as they watched her go, all except for Harold who quickly got up out of his seat and ran after her. Helga sat back down as Lila held back giggles.

"Helga how'd you do that?" She whispered. Helga laughed as Arnie came up the steps. She gave him a high five as he quickly sat down beside her. Helga pointed her thumb at Arnie as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Well with my lock picking skills and Arnie's computer expertise we were able to combine some stolen family albums with Miss what's her faces presentation." Helga explained. Helga glanced back at Arnie as she giggled.

"You did really good Arnie, I wasn't actually sure you could pull it off." She admitted. Arnie smirked and placed his hand over his heart.

"That hurts Helga." He paused for a moment before smiling charmingly. "Perhaps you could find some way to repay me?"

Helga wasn't quite paying as much attention as she probably should have and merely grabbed her things off of the bleachers.

"Oh? Like what?" She asked. Arnie smirked and stood with her.

"There's this place I'd like to show you….come and meet me after school…"


	20. Her Caution

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Arnold screamed as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Arnold can we save this for later please…"

"No we can't save this for later!" He argued as she sighed and placed her script down. They had finally gotten some free time to themselves and this was how he wanted to use it. Helga sat down and crossed her arms and legs, her gleaming eyes challenging him.

"Give me one good reason not to go with Arnie." Helga dared. Arnold turned red for a moment before pulling up his shirt. Helga blushed and covered her eyes quickly, feeling that this was an inappropriate time for him to be going topless.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. Helga slowly opened her fingers so that she could peek through them and noted a softly fading scar running down his stomach. Helga moved her hands down to her side.

"…how'd you get that?" Helga asked quietly under her breath. Arnold pulled his shirt down quickly and pulled an imaginary knife out of his pocket, stabbing it out into the air.

"Arnie, we got in a fight when we were in middle school over Lila. I told him to stay away from her. He'd already threatened and beaten her, he denied it and we got into it. He pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab me. Is THAT enough proof for you?" Arnold snapped.

"…Lila never said anything about her attacker being Arnie." Helga said breathlessly. Arnold's face took a turn for the worse as he became immediately cross, his brows knitting together as he shook his head.

"Of course she wouldn't, she won't admit ANYTHING, but god as my witness that little sleaze ball hurt her- and many others just like her. And he'll hurt you too Helga." Arnold warned.

"He's a damn psycho Helga, no one gets that un-weird just because they want to."

"but…he seems like such a nice guy…" Helga whimpered. Arnold grunted and grabbed his script, storming away from her angrily.

"Fine just do whatever the hell you want, see if I care…"

"Hey Helga! Are you ready for our drive?" Arnie asked with a grand smile. Helga gulped a bit and looked around, no one else in sight. She slowly opened her mouth and shuffled nervously as she tried to come up with a good excuse not to go. She didn't want to admit it but Arnold's story had spooked her, spooked her enough to reconsider her adventure with Arnie that afternoon.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we could just…you know, stay near the school…maybe play some scrabble…" Helga rambled with a shrug. Arnie laughed and opened up the door to his car, sliding inside the driver's seat quickly.

"You're such a kidder Helga, come on!" He urged. Helga slowly made her way to car, moving into the passenger's seat as she clicked her seatbelt on.

"I wasn't really kidding Arnie…maybe we could just…stay in town?" She asked cautiously. Arnie raised a brow and placed his arm around her seat.

"Why the sudden insecurity Helga? Don't you trust me?" He asked tilting his head. His glasses fell onto the bridge of his nose, giving him a full view of his puppy dog eyes.

"…no-no of course not" She laughed out nervously. "It's just, you know, I'm not one for long drives."

Arnie smiled in delight and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"You'll do fine, trust me, you have to see this place, it's the most beautiful thing in this county." Arnie said happily. Helga forced a smile and laughed nervously before looking out the window. Somebody save her….

"So, where are we going?" Helga asked as she looked around the nearly empty scenery. Arnie had been quite insistent on showing her the supposedly beautiful spot outside of town, but as they continued to pass light post after light post her sensors had started to detect foul play. Arnie smirked a bit before laughing, waving the topic off as he glanced over at her.

"I admit, I lied to get you alone, I'm actually taking you out someplace in the forest where no one will find your body." Arnie pronounced. Helga's eyes widened as she immediately grabbed onto the door handle, Arnie laughed heartily and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I'm kidding Helga…you've been talking to Arnold lately haven't you?" He asked with a small smile. Helga blushed giving him his answer. Arnie sighed and sped up a bit as he passed a nearby car. Helga looked down, almost ashamed that she'd actual fallen for such an obvious joke.

"Arnold's just a bit overprotective." Arnie explained. "he seems to think that I'm the one who attacked Lila." Arnie spat out quietly.

Helga raised a brow at that before moving her hand to her seatbelt.

"You knew Lila was attacked?" Helga asked lowly. Arnie glanced over at her for a moment before nodding, pulling to a stop as he sighed.

"Yes, everyone did, that's why we all left her alone after that." Arnie explained. Helga crossed her arms, looking about her as she noticed the car had stopped moving. There was nothing around, just tree's and a very clear dirt road. Helga tensed before scooting closer to the door.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked slowly. Arnie raised a brow before laughing under his breath.

"I liked her too much. Why would I let her go be screwed over by that idiot cousin? But enough of that…she's of no interest to me anymore." He spoke easily. Helga was tempted to lecture him on his somewhat insulting view of Lila but bit her tongue.

"What changed your mind?" She asked softly. Arnie smirked and leaned back in his seat, relaxing an arm against the window.

"You. Though I've got to say, I seem to have the worst luck…I've found an exact case scenario on a much more interesting girl." Arnie explained with a low sigh. Helga flinched for a moment before looking away, running her fingers through her hair gently.

"I don't know what you mean." She whispered. Arnie smiled sadly before moving his hand on top of Helga's. She jumped before looking down at his hand quickly, his soft and dainty fingertips slowly running over her own as he smiled, a gentle pink reaching his cheeks.

"Helga I…I REALLY like you. And I know that you like my cousin, even though I can't possibly understand why. He's just a child who throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants. A dangerous child at that." Arnie squirmed rubbing his arm in remembrance.

"Funny, I seem to recall Arnold saying the same about you." Helga muttered. Arnie laughed before rubbing his head.

"We were kids back then, and we were stupid. I almost can't believe he still holds it against me." Arnie whispered. Helga shot a glare down at him before throwing out an arm quickly.

"You made him get stitches!" She yelled. Arnie laughed before showing her his arm.

"A stitch for a stitch if you ask me..." He mumbled under his breath. Helga sat wide eyed as she looked down upon the large gash that ran down Arnie's arm. The skin had long ago healed but the damage was apparent.

"Arnold did that….?" Helga moved her hands to her lips as she stared at it in disbelief, her Arnold would never really hurt anyone would he? Arnie caught her surprise and leaned in, his hands trailing down her face softly.

"He didn't tell you that part of the story did he? Arnold attacked me in my house…it was because of him I started carrying around my pocket knife in the first place…I only cut him because I was afraid of what he would do to me" Arnie said to her.

" Helga my cousin is a lie and a cheat...he'll never appreciate you like I can…he'll never think you as perfect as I think you." Arnie moved his thumb down her neck as he smiled weakly, tenderly pulling her face toward his own. Helga moved easily in his hands before gently pulling back.

"B-but I love Arnold…" She whispered. Arnie gripped her chin, tilting her head gently so that she looked into his marvelously shining green eyes. Those eyes that were full of sincerity and innocence, of kind words and gentlemanly tendencies. The eyes unscarred by the cruelness of life's reality.

"Let me be him then…let me be your Arnold."


	21. His Revenge

"My.…Arnold?" Helga's lips formed the words but she didn't understand their meaning. Of course Arnie looked like Arnold in most respects, his voice held that same soothing comfort, his face the same shape and texture, but…it wasn't Arnold. This was Arnie. She knew nothing about Arnie, she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't just give up everything she had worked for with Arnold just for a moment of comfort. She would never betray him, why had it taken her so long to remember that? She loved Arnold.

Arnold.

"A-ah….I'm sorry Arnie I think that…I've been sending the wrong signals to you." Helga muttered pushing him away quickly as she regained her breath. With a low sigh she pushed her hair out of her face and undid her seatbelt.

"You're a nice guy Arnie, and I'm sorry, but I love **Arnold**. You can't just replace him. I think its best that I go." Helga stated as she went to open the door. She could almost feel his intense stare down upon her as she pulled at the handle- the door didn't open. Helga pressed the lock but it didn't budge. She turned quickly back to Arnie as he sat with his hand on the child lock.

"You just had to go fall for him didn't you Helga." He mumbled under his breath as he took off his glasses, placing them on the arm rest. He sighed and rubbed the nape of his brows, one leg moving over the other in agitation. Helga pulled at the handle again.

"Arnie this isn't funny, let me out." Helga demanded.

Her words didn't reach him. He glazed off into somewhere foreign to her as he turned off the car, placing the keys in his back pocket.

"You could have had a great thing with me Helga." Arnie whispered slowly as he moved toward her seat. Helga backed up, moving her feet up to her chest as her heart raced.

"Arnie?" Helga whimpered out.

Helga screamed as he threw his arm out, moving the lever of her seat to fall back. Her body hit against it, her eyes able to scan the backseat now as she quickly gained momentum in an attempt to sit up. His body was already a top her own, making her groan, the pressure stirring up inside of her stomach.

"Arnie stop it!" Helga screamed as she threw out her fist, colliding powerfully with his cheek. He huffed and rubbed at his now red cheek before slamming his hand down into her ribs. Helga yelped and gasped for breath, for a moment feeling as though she was being drowned.

Arnie threw her arms up above her head and pinned them down easily with his weight. Once Helga recovered from the blow she started to kick and squirm again, sweat running down her brow as she attempted to get away.

Her efforts only led to bruises on her wrist as he tightened his grip, his knees digging down into her thighs to pin them down onto the seat.

He was strong.

"Arnie!" Helga screamed out. Arnie smirked, kissing her cheek softly as he moved one of his hands down her blouse. She winced and felt herself breathing quicker. Her stomach felt sick and her skin crawled with goose bumps, it was as if her entire being was rejecting his touch from the inside out.

"You know, this would have been a lot easier if you'd just picked me." Arnie whispered coyly. Helga gulped as he undid a button, and then another.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Helga whimpered.

"Well…you see Helga. I really liked Lila." Anger started to crawl over his face as he forced a smile, only making him all the more dangerous in Helga's eyes. He laughed under his breath as he ripped the rest of her shirt open. Helga yelped and twitched.

"I wouldn't have ever hurt her. But Arnold…Arnold would….and he did. He made her cry, over and over again. But she still…loved…him…." Arnie spat out.

"He stole the one thing that I loved. He battered and bruised her, and threw her away like trash….and now; I'm going to do the same thing to him. I really do wish you didn't oppose me before Helga…the look on my cousins face would have been a much sweeter victory if I didn't have to hurt you."

"Arnie…Arnie you don't have to do this." Helga pleaded with him now, knowing that the empty street and her lack of strength could only spell disaster. Arnie smirked before slowly nodding with a sigh.

"If only that were true Helga…if only that were true." He mumbled. Arnie gave a small 'tsk' from his lips as he reached into his pocket. Helga didn't have to tilt her head to tell what it was. The 'shing' of a pocket knife clicking into place made her whimper as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Now…be a good girl and I promise this won't hurt…much"

Helga felt herself going into panic as she took in a deep breath, her mouth forming out a loud scream for help. Arnie moved one hand over her mouth, slamming her head down into the head rest while the other pinched at her wrist. Helga gagged before closing her eyes quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

Arnold…

Help.

Help.

Please, somebody help!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Arnie and Helga both shot their eyes to the window as Arnold slammed himself against the car, pounding on the door for Arnie to open up.

"Oh this is too sweet." Arnie laughed out as he ripped the top of Helga's skirt apart. She yelped and hid her head in the car's head stand quickly as she whimpered. He slowly traced the tip of the knife against her stomach and up to her chest as Arnold growled fire in his eyes.

"HELGA CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He screamed. Helga quickly shut her eyes, hiding her face. She heard a huge crash and felt glass shatter onto her skin. Arnold grabbed Arnie by the shoulders and dragged him out of the car, as soon as he was off of her chest Helga jumped out of the car and broke into a run away from the two boys.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled out. He threw Arnie down on the ground and with as much hate as a boy could hold spat out one last sentence to him.

"…Leave….now….and don't ever show your face near again…" Arnold hissed.

Arnold had lost sight of Helga now, and in a quick attempt to catch up with her left the boy in his injuries. He felt his breath leaving him as he chased after someone he couldn't see, his eyes moved quickly back and forth over the forest, looking for a clue.

"Helga? Helga please answer me…" Arnold yelled as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Arnold perked up a bit and slowly made his way to it, cautiously parting the bush to see a shivering girl half dressed curled on the ground. Arnold sighed out of relief and slowly made his way to her.

"Helga…?" Arnold asked lowly.

She didn't answer.

He sighed and kneeled down beside her, his hand moving to her shoulder in comfort. She suddenly yelled and turned, going to punch him. Arnold's eyes widened as he caught her fist. She went into a fit, throwing another punch up at him. Arnold twisted her arms a bit, trying not to hurt her as he averted her fury.

"Helga, Helga it's Arnold!" Arnold yelled.

Her words didn't get through to him.

Arnold flinched and wrapped his arms quickly around her body, hugging her tight to his chest as he kept a strong hold while she tried to squirm away. He dug his head into her hair and bit his lip harshly.

"HELGA! Helga it's me!" Arnold yelled. "ITS ME! ITS ARNOLD!"

Helga's limbs slowly stopped fighting as her eyes moved into his own.

"It's me…it's ok…it's ok now…" Arnold whispered as he ran his hands through her hair softly. Helga seemed to be on the brink of tears as she quickly hid her head into his chest, grasping onto her now torn blouse. Arnold flinched before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." Helga stuttered out as held in sobs shook through her body. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Arnold."

Arnold rubbed her back and shook his head.

"…no…I should be apologizing…I should have protected you…instead…instead he…" Arnold shook his head, not even wanting to think about what would have happened had he not followed the car from rehearsal.

"…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Helga."


	22. His Eyes

"Stupid piece of junk!" Arnold yelled slamming his foot against the car as it sat lifeless on the side of the road. Helga lay across his passenger's seat, sweat dripping down her body as the two started to roast in the heat. They were still twenty minutes out of town thanks to a wrong turn in the woods, and humanity was nowhere to be seen. Arnold sighed and dipped his head into the window so that he could talk to the girl.

"It doesn't look like Ol' Betsy's moving…I think I saw a gas station a few miles from here so I'll go and use their phone to call a tow truck." Arnold sighed and rubbed his temple as Helga nodded.

"Ok Arnold. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked softly. Arnold shook his head and patted the car's hood.

"No you go ahead and rest, watch after the old girl for me. I'll be back before you know it."

Helga closed her eyes. She tried to ignore the chill of the heart shaped frame now resting against her chest. She had humiliated Rhonda into being humble and exposed Arnie for the true psychopath that he was. And for this she was rewarded. Helga glared down at her new addition to her locket, the inside hollow and empty.

Helga took in a long breath before hiding her face in her knees.

Minutes passed like hours without Arnold beside her, every soft breeze, every leaf against the cars shell made Helga flinch, convinced it was someone out to get her. Helga coughed into her hand, trying to relax. It was over now…no one was coming for her, Arnie was long gone, it was all over.

Helga held her locket tight in her hands as her mind started to drift.

Arnold…

'_Helga…I love you.'_

"I love you Arnold…I love you so much…"

Arnold had returned with a tow truck in hand, just as he had promised, though his face didn't look like that of a happy man at all. The truck attached itself to his small car while Helga and Arnold climbed into the front of the truck. Arnold slipped off his red plaid over shirt quickly and wrapped it around Helga.

"…is something wrong?" She finally asked as Arnold snarled.

"Huh?" Arnold seemed to break out of his trance as he sighed and nodded quickly, pushing his hair back.

"Yea it's fine, the car company down here is closed after five and the tow truck refuses to take it anywhere outside of the city limits. Plus I couldn't get a hold of anyone to give us a ride home…" Arnold admitted. Helga blinked for a moment as the truck driver started to laugh.

"It seems you kids are stuck out here for the night then."

Helga and Arnold gulped for a moment as he head his hearty laugh.

"Don't worry there's an inn next to our repair shop, you can stay there for the night."

"Yay…" Helga muttered under her breath as she hid her head in her knees. She was right before, this was going to be a long night.

"So what happened to you little missy, you fall in a rose bush or something?" The driver asked as he moved his eyes over to Helga. Arnold held onto her a bit closer, pressing her chest into his own so that her milky skin was hidden from his eyes. Helga pressed her bangs back before nodding with a gentle blush.

"Something like that."

"Ah yea, you gotta be careful around these parts, those dang bushes will just- jump out at ya- like a squirrel or something." The driver looked off, recalling some memory from far ago. Arnold shook his head before rubbing Helga's hair gently to calm her twitching limbs.

"…how are you feeling?" He whispered to her. Helga shrugged nonchalantly before digging her head into Arnold's neck. She took comfort in the light evergreen smell, the warmness that ran through her forehead as it touched his heated skin.

"…Ok." She lied.

"We'll get you cleaned up and then you can have a good night's sleep ok?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded as she bit her lip, her fingernails digging into her shaking hands. She closed her eyes tightly, her fingers clumsily attempting to button up Arnold's shirt over her body. The fabric protected her nearly naked skin like the armor of some brave knight.

"You sure the little lady's alright? I mean, should we call the doctor or something?" The truck driver suddenly asked. Arnold looked down at Helga for the answer as she quickly shook her head, grasping onto Arnold's clothing tighter. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"No I'm fine…really."

Helga let out a sigh of relief as they pulled into the parking lot. The tow man placed his truck into park before glancing over at the two once more.

"Well alrighty then. I'm gonna go put the car in the lot, why don't you two go check in?" He mentioned kindly. Arnold and Helga nodded, as soon as she was sure that the car was no longer in motion she quickly moved the door open and jumped out, hiding behind the door until Arnold popped down beside her.

"I'll go get us a room, are you going to be ok by yourself?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded out of instinct but as soon as he started to walk away from her fear overtook her body. She quickly ran beside him, her mind already trying to come up with some lame excuse-

But Arnold didn't ask.

He just looked at her sadly before moving her closer to his side.

The inn was small and practically deserted, they only had a few rooms that were actually open to the public due to renovations so Arnold and Helga were lucky to get in on a discount. As they entered the room Arnold placed what little belongings they had on the floor before sitting down on the bed.

He dug his head into his hands before shaking his head.

"It shouldn't have been that easy." He suddenly whispered. Helga looked over her shoulder as she took off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as she ran her hands down her scraped shoulders.

"What shouldn't have been?" She asked under her breath. Arnold didn't look up but pushed his hair up in his hands quickly.

"Getting rid of Arnie."

At the mention of his name Helga flinched and grabbed at her skin tightly. Her fingernails dug in so deeply into her milky white skin that it left dark red imprints. She slowly undid her fingers, trying to relax.

"…what do you mean?" Helga whispered.

"He just left…he let me run off…he had a knife, why would he do that?" Arnold mused to himself. Helga flinched before opening up the door to the bathroom.

"Maybe he was too hurt…or maybe he just realized he couldn't fight you." Helga mumbled as she turned on the shower. She slung back the shower curtain, the shing echoed throughout the small bathroom as she moved her fingers underneath the heated water.

"No…no Arnie's too smart for that…he's too angry for that…" Arnold groaned and shook his head.

"He's planning something I just know it."

"…you're thinking too much football head." Helga announced as she slammed the door quickly. Arnold looked up, blushing as he noticed the dirty and bloody clothes that lay in pieces across the floor. He gathered them up before looking around the hotel room for something for her to change into.

Arnold grabbed a towel and a robe for the moment and closed his eyes, quickly plopping them down into the bathroom before closing the door quickly. It wasn't like he'd never seen a naked woman before, in fact, he had seen them many times, so why did seeing Helga, even in his imagination, make him so…

Scared?

Nervous?

Want to revert back to a pre-pubescent boy when confronted with nude pictures?

Arnold gulped and tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, Helga had just been attacked and here he was thinking of her as some kind of boy toy. Arnold pushed up one of the drawers in the hotel room and let out a sigh of relief as he noticed someone had forgotten their dress.

"Hey Helga I found something for you to wear" He called out as he heard the shower slowly turn off. Helga peeked her head out, steam following after her as she held out her long wet arm. Arnold placed it in her palm as she backed into the bathroom quickly.

"Crimeney…you've got to be kidding me."

"Is something wrong?" Arnold asked through the door.

Helga sighed and started to slip the pink dress over her head.

"No…no, everything's just fine Arnoldo."

Helga studied herself in the mirror, the same small pink dress that had haunted her ever since the day she found it in the dumpster. Helga mumbled and pulled at the hem, hoping to make it seem longer than it actually was.

Arnold muttered an 'ok' to her before laying back down on the bed. The mattress felt good on his sore back and the gentle tuff of air blowing in from the window only relaxed him more. He heard the door creak open but he paid no mind to it.

Helga crawled over the bed and laid her body next to him. He could feel her enticing heat that radiated off of her body, the way that her wet hair fell over his shoulder, the drops of water falling down her pale skin.

"H-Helga maybe I should take the floor." Arnold said quickly, jumping up and away from her before he did something he'd regret. Helga grabbed onto his arm quickly, a look of pleading in her eyes as she bit her lip, something he couldn't just ignore.

"Don't leave…" She whispered to him. Arnold's eyes traveled into her own, and then followed a bead of water down her chest; his cheeks went the darkest of reds as he slowly reached out to her only to notice-

"...hey what's this?" Arnold asked reaching down to take her locket in his fingers. Helga yelped and closed her eyes tightly as his fingers touched her tender skin. He pulled back quickly and blinked in surprise. Helga panted as she shook her head quickly, unable to believe how she'd just reacted.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…." She whimpered.

"…It's ok, I'm sorry-I- I should have realized." Arnold pulled his hands back behind him, picturing her fearful face over and over again in his mind so he'd never do anything that careless again. Arnold slowly took the blanket off of the bed and placed it around her. He grabbed a pillow, throwing it down on the ground along with an extra change of sheets.

"No…I…I didn't mean for you to do that." Helga mumbled lowly as she grabbed his arm to stop him. She leaned down and replaced the pillow, pulling him down beside her. He studied her curiously as she dug her head into his shoulder. She was scared of him, but the only person who could comfort her was him…how'd she find herself in such a mess?

"…you're really one confusing girl Miss Pataki." Arnold serenaded to her. Helga nodded at that and closed her eyes.

"…yea…I know."


	23. Her Sacrafice

_Bzzt-Bzzt-Bzzt_

Helga moaned in her sleep as the sound of her phone vibrated a top the old wood dresser beside her. Who would even be calling her this early in the morning? Helga rubbed her temple, her hair strewn all around her face as she let out a soft breath choosing to ignore the sound.

"…Helga I think that's yours." Arnold mumbled sleepily. Helga grumbled and dug herself back into him, she had gotten cold during the night and wrapped her body around his own, he didn't seem to mind and in her half drunk set of mind she was too tired to take notice.

"Let me grab it…" Helga said with a sigh as she moved her body to grab onto the phone. Arnold shivered as soon as body left his own and he pulled her back down. She giggled sleepily as he held onto her possessively.

"Just let it go to voicemail…" He mumbled.

_Bzzt-Bzzt-Bzzt_

"Mmph…but what if it's Lila…she's probably worried about me." Helga reasoned to him. Arnold groaned digging his fingernails into her hips as he pulled her back into him. She went limp and giggles, shutting her eyes as sleep wanted to consume her again.

"Why do you assume it's Lila and not your parents?" Arnold asked under his breath as he dug his head into her shoulder, feeling the warmness off of her chest, almost able to make out the gentle beating of her heart. Helga was so tired she didn't even get angry at the mention of her dead beat father or alcoholic mother, instead she merely answered truthfully.

"I don't have any parents…just Lila…I mean, she's enough of a mom as it is…" Helga whispered. Her eyes closed her body pressing into Arnolds as he blinked, his long eye lashes tickling against her skin. She giggled at that as he pulled his head up.

"You're an orphan?"

_Bzzt-Bzzt-Bzzt_

"Yea that's one word for it." She giggled out digging her head back into the pillow with a yawn. Arnold looked down at her, slowly brushing her hair out of her face as she blinked a bit.

"Haha, what's with the serious look football head?" She asked softly. Arnold shook his head a bit before pulling away.

"Nothing it's just…you're so strong, I…I just figured you'd grown up in a perfect little house with perfect parents and a perfect sibling-"

Helga began to laugh hysterically as she grabbed onto her stomach, the drug of morning time only making that image ten percent funnier. With a low breath she rubbed her eyes which were already watering from her laughter.

"Well you've only got one part right there Arnoldo, I do have a perfect sister, but as for the family part, not a chance. Even if they were around they wouldn't be…around." Helga tried to think of the right words to describe her family to him but none even came close.

"I mean, we even fought during my grandma's funeral, how sad is that?" Helga laughed before sniffing, moving back into the bed slowly. She closed her eyes longing for the numbness of sleep to overtake her again.

"Besides…it's not like you can feel bad for me or anything…you're not in any better of a position than I am." Helga whispered. Arnold lowered himself down to the bed as she turned her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her hips gently, bringing her body into his as he kissed her shoulder.

"No…but I had a great family who loved me…and a whole house full of boarders who would have done anything to keep me happy. I mean…I had it pretty good." Arnold whispered. Helga smiled gently to herself before nodding.

"It's funny how we remember our lives being so much better after hearing about somebody else's' crummy tale huh?"

Arnold slowly nodded as he held her tighter.

"…I had it really good…I had a lot of great years with my family."

Helga reached back brushing her hand down his scalp, her soft fingertips massaging gently as she nodded.

"The worlds not as dark as you seem to think it is Arnold…now, wake me up when they're done fixing the car ok?" Helga smiled and nuzzled back into the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged the blanket over the two of them as her mind fell back into a hazy state. She could hardly hear Arnold's voice as he whispered over her neck.

"Thank you Helga."

"_Look forward to my grand finale." _

Helga shuttered as she re-read the words again.

One time, then once more.

How did he get her number? Why was he doing this to her? Helga shuddered as Arnold walked back into the hotel room. She threw the phone into her bag and grabbed it protectively. Arnold raised a brow and took a hold of his things.

"…they finished the repairs…you ok?" He asked skeptically. Helga nodded quickly.

"Yea…just, waking up is all."

"…alright…whatever you say Helga." Arnold mumbled. He opened up the door before giving her one last curious glance.

"I'll be in the car ok?" When he left Helga let out a breath of relief, she couldn't keep things like this from Arnold long and the less she had to actually lie the better.

Helga winced as she heard her phone vibrate again. With a low breath she slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket. _His _name flashed across like a burning flame just ready to sting her flesh. She slowly opened it up before placing the phone tenderly to her ear.

"…What do you want?" She spat out.

"Oh Helga thank goodness!" Lila's voice whispered. Helga's eyes widened as she quickly looked around, almost expecting the bastard to be watching her through a window. Helga grabbed onto her phone, shuddering as her heart started to panic.

"LILA? Lila what are you doing with Arnie, are you ok, where are you, we'll come and get you right-"

"Oh no no, it's nothing like that Helga…I was ever so worried about you last night and Arnie said he might know where you are, I tried reaching you but you wouldn't pick up." Lila whimpered. Helga shook as she quickly got her things.

"Lila listen to me ok, get away from him right now, run, get out of there, I don't care, just go home and lock the doors." Helga warned.

"What? Helga you're breaking up, listen Arnie wants to talk to you, when are you coming home?"

Helga growled as she stomped down her foot.

"LILA LISTEN TO ME!"

"Hello Helga."

Helga froze as she took in a quick breath, her lungs stinging. Her eyes flared with anger as she growled over the speaker phone. All of the fear was gone, gone and replaced with something much stronger.

"You touch her you son of a bitch and I'll-"

"I have no intention of hurting Lila. I'm merely making sure that you have no intention of running away from me Helga…you see I've waited for too long to merely have Arnold come and mess up my plans, and I've actually found myself quite interested in you. Be at school tomorrow morning with two nights worth of clothes and whatever money you have on hand…if you refuse, or tell Arnold about any of this, I'm afraid I'll have to resort to getting an…easier target. Like Miss Lila here." Arnie warned.

Helga bit her lip as her hands shook.

"…I'm going to kill you."

"I'll take that as a yes then…I'll see you on Friday Helga, don't be late."

Helga closed her eyes in agony as she heard the phone dial ring .She swallowed hard and squeezed the phone harder as she saw Lila's number pop up on her screen. Hoarsely she coughed and whispered-

"Hello?"

"Helga…Arnie left a couple of minutes ago, what's going on, are you ok?"

Helga nodded though she knew Lila couldn't see it.

"Yea…I'm fine…listen Lila I'm going to go live with Olga for a while…don't come and visit."

"B-…but Helga why…? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. Now just hang up the phone and leave me alone Lila…" Helga snapped the phone shut as she gagged, her stomach already feeling as though someone had punched her in the gut. She could imagine Lila's face, squished up as she starts to cry.

It was better this way…

Lila would be safe and she would hate Helga again.

That's how it was supposed to be….


	24. Her Gift

"Alright Helga this is your stop…are you sure you don't want me to walk to school with you?" Arnold asked as he and Helga sat parked outside one of the many suburban homes in middle class Hillswood. Helga nodded taking her things out of his car quickly.

She got out, closing the door gingerly behind her before heading up to the pale green home. Arnold watched her go, his heart pounding and aching, warning him that something was wrong. Warning him that if he let her walk through that door alone it was the last time he would see her.

"HELGA WAIT!" He called out getting out of his car quickly. She turned around lazily, her eyes showing that she had already made up her mind.

"Yes?"

Arnold flinched as he leaned his head against the roof of his car.

"…be careful…ok?" He said quietly. Helga nodded opening up the door.

"You too football head…you too…."

"Helga…I didn't think I'd be seeing you today, don't you and Lila usually come on Fridays?" Olga asked as Helga let herself into the home. Olga followed after her curiously as she walked up to Olga's room quickly and quietly. She grabbed a suitcase out from underneath the bed and began to throw some of Olga's old clothing inside of it.

"Helga?" Olga asked.

"Listen Olga I can't stay long, class starts in ten minutes and I can't be late." Helga snapped. Olga watched her carefully before following with dainty steps.

"Is your husband home?" Helga suddenly asked. Olga nodded a bit.

"Uh yea, he's in the living room, why do you-?" but before she could finish Helga had grabbed the suitcase and was down the stairs. Olga blinked for a moment quickly following. She watched the young blonde enter the living room as Patricia suddenly looked up from her seat.

"Helga?"

It happened so fast that Olga wasn't sure if it was real or imaginary. Placing down the suitcases without a moment of hesitation Helga grabbed Doug by the collar and punched him so hard in the cheek that he was sent flying. Patricia gasped as her father fell to the floor with large crash.

"Ahh, what the hell…?" The man moaned as he attempted to get up. Helga placed one of her heeled foots into his back holding him down as she reached forward and took the mail he was holding.

"Here." She said flatly to Olga. Olga took them in her hands gingerly, her eyes going wide as she saw her name repeated over and over.

"Yale, Harvard, Julliard, these are some of the biggest schools in the country, what do they want with me?" Olga asked breathlessly. Helga dusted off her shoulder, digging her heels into the man's spine a little harder.

"They want you to teach for them. I sent them a video of you and your resume. You should be getting a lot more in the next couple of days." Helga muttered. Olga's eyes started to water as she fanned them with the mail, holding back whimpers.

"…why would you do t hat though Helga?"

"…because you're my big sister…" Helga looked away from Olga's eyes as the tears started to pour down. Even after all these years Olga's tears still made her want to curl up and cry herself.

"How can I ever thank you?" Olga whimpered as she started to sob, a large and happy smile beaming over her face. For the first time since she had come into the house Helga looked Olga in the eyes. Olga gasped seeing something so serious and beautiful in them that she wasn't sure who Helga was anymore.

"Move away from here…take Patricia, leave this scum bag, and make something of yourself…you were meant for better things than this." Helga stated seriously. Olga was taken back as Helga watched her, waiting for an answer. She looked down upon Doug who was still recovering from Helga's knock out punch. Helga slowly got off of him as he squirmed against her.

"Olga who the hell is this bitch?" Doug yelled. Olga narrowed her eyes and slammed her palm against his cheek. Patricia gasped and started to laugh as her father stood wide eyed, a large welt now growing on his beautiful face.

"…I'll take that as a yes?" Helga asked. Olga smiled and nodded quickly, still wiping tears away from her eyes. Helga nodded before walking up next to her.

"Good…there is still one thing that I need you to do for me though. I'm going away and I need you to keep this safe." Helga reached in her pocket, digging through the lint and nearly endless bottom. Finally she found what she was looking for and cupped it into Olga's hand.

"What's this baby sister?" Olga unfolded her hands and looked down upon the shining golden key that lay in between her fingers. Helga flinched and looked down at the floor.

"…just give it to Arnold…he'll know what it's for."

"Well alright….Helga are you sure that you're ok? You look…scared." Olga observed. Helga nodded, pushing her short hair up in a ponytail.

"…I will be."

"I'm surprised that you showed up." Arnie called out from the hallway.

Helga ignored him and dragged her backpack beside her as she walked to her class. As far as she was concerned it was a normal day, Arnie wouldn't dare try anything in school and if he did she would just scream and run away, there wasn't much he could do then after all.

Even he couldn't hurt Lila and herself in broad daylight without getting caught.

"You know I can sense you doubting me. But don't worry; I won't do anything while the suns still up." Arnie reassured her, however it didn't seem to make her feel any better.

"Cut the bullshit Arnie." Helga yelled out as she turned on her heals, stopping quickly in front of him. Her eyes burned with hatred as she gripped her backpack to her chest tightly.

"What are you planning?" She snapped out angrily. Arnie smiled gently before shaking his head. He walked forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he hugged her to him quickly. She tensed as they found themselves walking into the crowd.

"Now now Helga, ye of little faith, do you really think I'm going to just yell out my master plan before I've even STARTED it?" Arnie asked tilting his head towards her. Helga pulled away, her chest falling and rising quickly.

"At least tell me why you told me to bring clothes…even if you take me someplace you won't accomplish anything you know. Eventually you'll have to bring me back." Arnie smirked making her shiver.

"I mean, if you don't you'll never get to see Arnold's reaction right…?"

"Yes…yes I suppose that would be dreadful." Arnie snickered. Helga knew that he was already going through the steps in his mind; she had never wanted to run so much in her life. Helga shuffled nervously as Arnie held open the door for her.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind it so much if I had you Helga, but I do know one person who would be agitated if I didn't return." Arnie admitted. Helga twitched as he followed her into the classroom. She sat in the seat closest to the teacher next to the wall. He quickly sat beside her.

"…you have a partner?" She asked angrily. He smiled and nodded.

"You could say that, it is rather hard pulling off such pranks without one after all." Helga's eyes lit as she slammed her hand down on her desk.

"You think what you did last night was a PRANK? You think any of this is just a stupid joke?"

Arnie glared a warning at her as the students started to whisper. She sat up straight, coughing as she regained herself. He smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"Well…I think it's rather funny." He teased. Helga crunched up a paper in her fist at those words, her legs twitching against the classrooms tile as she shook her head. Lowly she swore something to herself, something that even Arnie couldn't hear.

"I just realized I'm not in this class, how peculiar. Well Helga, I will see you tonight and might I add break a leg. It's going to be an interesting performance that's for sure." Arnie laughed out. He stood as Helga blinked, glaring up at him.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head, clicking his tongue as he shook his finger.

"Honestly Helga you've already forgotten? Why, it's opening night, and I for one am looking _ever so _much to the show..."


	25. His Loss

"The stars themselves could not compare to this god who I call my love. But alas, his eyes travel to her like a moth to a flame…sure she's beautiful, but her heart is cold and dead to the world around her. Why can't he see the fire that burns right beside him?" Helga placed her hand over her heart and sighed gently, looking off to where Arnold stood, his eyes watching Lila lovingly.

"But as it is I am dressed as his servant…a mere man who kindles friendship with him, blessed and cursed to be nothing more than such. If only he knew my true body, the one that I was born into, then perhaps he would love me as he loves her."

Helga looked through the crowd with the corner of her eye. Arnie had implied that his plan would be put into action at the play, but it was almost the end of the first act and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe he had decided to back down?

Helga scoffed.

Yea right…

"Cesario!" Arnold yelled.

Helga was taken out of her thoughts as her character's name was called. She blinked quickly turning over to the boy. She tried to hold back her swoon as she caught sight of his frame enamored in a detailed blue duke's costume. If Helga ever had to compliment Rhonda she had to admit that she knew how to bring out the best in people's features.

"Yes my lord?" Helga squeaked out. The audience laughed, thank god.

"Olivia has rejected me yet again!" Arnold yelled out, Helga smirked to herself before turning away from him.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss sir." She chuckled. Arnold placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump for a minute as she looked back at him.

"You must woo her for me…"

"WHAT?"

Helga imagined that her face must have been pretty funny because the entire room erupted into laughter. Helga quickly held up her hands backing away from Arnold as he walked to her.

"No no no, why me? You're the one whose in love with her!" Helga yipped. Arnold shook his head before leaning in closer to her.

"Yes but she won't speak to me. It seems she only has a fondness to take women visitors…and you, well…you do have a very womanly appeal about you- if you don't mind me saying." Arnold noted. Helga blushed and quickly shook her head.

"I DO NOT!" She yelped bringing her hat down onto her head to hide her blushing face. Arnold leaned forward gently touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers as he caressed down her neck, his eyes studying her like a scientist might an experiment.

"No no it's true…the way your face gently curves into your neck…those…soft blue eyes that seem to look past the world and into its true being…your plump pink lips and rosy cheeks…" Arnold whispered to her, his eyes drooping as he leaned forward into her face a bit. Helga bit her lip, quivering as he breathed over her skin. Even if this was all an act it still felt ridiculously amazing.

Helga let out a high pitched squeal as he suddenly poked her side making her double over.

"And that…." Arnold added.

"I don't care if you're a duke, I'll kill you!" Helga yelled reaching out to grab his hair. He laughed good naturedly and ran away from her hands, teasing her by getting just close enough to touch before pulling away. Helga started to laugh as well and tackled him as they got off stage.

The curtains closed. Helga could hear polite applause. The stage hand started to yell commands into the microphone as others quickly moved the scenery and furniture to its new scene.

"Hey did you see where Lila went?" Helga quickly asked, she didn't like losing tabs of someone right now, there was too much risk in it. Arnold shrugged before pulling at the neck of his costume, the buttons getting tangled in his hair as he groaned lowly.

"Mmm I dunno, probably getting some air or something." Arnold muttered as he pulled off the top layer. Helga blushed trying not to stare at his now nearly bare body. She pushed her hair back quickly, her eyes darting away as she nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for her. Stay inside ok?" She ordered.

Arnold raised a brow at that as Helga quickly rushed out of the theatre and into the back room. Arnold rolled his eyes for a moment before stretching. The scene had already started, he could see Rhonda and Harold giggling as they pretended to be drunk onstage, tripping and falling over nothing. Harold's loud and off key singing rang throughout the entire theatre as he stepped outside.

He took in a long drag of the cool night air; it pushed against his forehead gently reliving him of the sweat that the theatre lights caused. With a low breath he stuffed his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet gently.

"Hey Arnold."

Arnold looked up quickly, recognizing the voice right away. He smirked softly to himself before walking out towards the girl. Lil sat upon one of the benches that were nearly hidden in a circle of large oak trees. The spot was originally built as a memorial to three victims of a car crash many years ago, but now it was simple used as a place where people would go to think.

"Helga's looking for you- ohh….L-Lila what are you wearing?" Arnold stuttered out as he stared down at the girl. She stretched out, lying down with a small sound, her soft white slip sliding up her beautiful long legs as she rested her head against the bench. Arnold gulped as his eyes followed up to her white leotard which clung tightly to her chest and hips. Her hair fell over her body out of their usual pigtails.

"That costume was so hot." She mumbled sending a gentle glance over at Arnold. He started to sweat even with how cold it was outside. Lila seemed to notice this and with a gentle giggle she sat up, her fingers running down her skin slowly.

"Why…do you like what you see?" She asked lowly. Arnold blinked for a moment wondering if those words really just came out of her lips. He stuttered and tried to think of what to tell her. Lila giggled before standing up, moving her way over to his frozen body. She daintly draped her long fingers down his chest before looking up at him from her short angle.

"L-L-Lila what are you doing?" Arnold asked as she pushed up his shirt.

"…I've want you Arnold…you've been with that slut for so long…don't you want a change of…scenery?" She asked motioning down to her body. Arnold squirmed letting out an unrecognizable sound before shaking his head.

"What-what about Helga? I thought- thought you two were best friends!" Arnold yelped unsure of how to handle this situation. She giggled slowly tracing her hand down his thigh as she shrugged.

"Please Arnold…who cares about her? You could have **me**…" Lila pulled back for a moment, her eyes closing in anger as she crossed her arms.

"Unless you like her BETTER." Lila snapped. Arnold didn't even hear her last statement. He blinked for a moment and shook his head, this had to be a dream right? Lila was one of the sweetest people he knew. When he was sure that there was no one good in the world she was there for light his way. Even when he ignored her…at least she was still there.

"…you…but…but Helga's living with you, surely you know that she's in love with me. Why're you…" Arnold paused as Lila rolled her eyes.

"You really don't get it do you? Listen, I don't care about Helga ok, I'm just using her! Now do you want to get out of here or not?" Lila asked impatiently. Arnold stared at her as she tapped her foot against the pavement. His little Lila wasn't so little anymore…she had become just like the rest of them. She'd become scum.

His eyes hazed over as he grabbed onto her arm harshly.

"…whatever…let's go…" He mumbled lifelessly. Lila smiled to herself and giggled, hugging his arm gently. Arnold didn't look back at her or ahead of him. He was on auto-pilot just like he had been since his grandparents died.

Helga was wrong.

No one on this Earth was good, they were all just idiots who look out for themselves. No one had pure intentions, no one truly cared for others, and there was certainly without a doubt no **"love".**


	26. Her Play

"You know Helga…I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous pastime if there ever was one Lila." Helga smirked looking up from her script as Lila smiled shyly. She laughed and waved her hand quickly to signal that she was only kidding. Lila was one of the few people who actually knew how to sew, and as a result she had been dubbed the task of fixing up Harold's costume (which he immediately ripped after one fake fall onstage).

"I'm just giving you a hard time, what have you been thinking Lila?" Helga asked leaning back in her chair. Lila eyed her, flinching as she accidently pricked her finger. Helga laughed lowly before ruffling Lila's hair. Lila looked up at her hand, sadness crossing over her as she dropped her shoulders.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Lila laughed out quietly. Helga eyed her but didn't push the issue. Instead she placed her script down, moving to hold out the fabric for the tenderhearted girl.

"Did you see any of your family out in the audience?" Helga asked. Lila nodded with a gentle smile.

"Daddy's busy with work, he said he'll come see it tomorrow. But my cousins here." Lila answered, although she wasn't nearly as thrilled as Helga thought she would be.

"Oh? Is she as nice as you?" Helga asked. Lila twisted up her face forcing a smile as she laughed.

"Shes…ever so unique." She managed. Lila yelped as she pinched her finger. Helga held it up before gently wiping away the drops of blood.

"Lila if you want to say something to me just spit it out…you won't hurt my feelings if that's what you're worried about." Helga whispered to her, her eyes looking up from her angle as she placed a small band aid around the wound.

Lila slowly nodded, relaxing in Helga's grip before opening her lips, something seemed to hold her back though and she quickly looked back down.

"…it just sounds so selfish of me…and I hate it…I'm not worthy enough to ask something like this of you…" Lila's voice drifted off, the question weighing heavy on her mind. Finally she gathered enough courage as she took a quick breath in.

"Helga…Helga will you stay? Forever?" She asked leaning in towards the girl. Helga crossed her brows, confused by the statement.

"With you? Lila I was just trying to throw Arnie off our track, I'll move back in as soon as this is all over with." Helga laughed out going back to the fabric. Lila quickly shook her head gripping onto Helga tighter.

"No I mean..here…in this universe…do you have you go back home…can' t you just…stay…?" Lila whimpered.

"…Lila?"

"I know how…stupid that sounds and it's not that…you know I'm worried not existing or anything like that…I mean…even though that is a really scary thought it's not- it's not what I'm scared of-"

"Then…what are you scared about?" Helga asked gently. Lila opened her mouth before hanging her head, delicate tears straining in her eyes as she shook her head, her shaky hands clasping onto Helga's as she looked back up quickly.

"I'm scared that I'll still be alive and you'll be gone..."

"Lila...I will ALWAYS be here for you…but, I need to go back to my own world…I know that better than ever now." Helga assured the girl as she rubbed Lila's head gently. Lila bit her lip and looked down.

"…so…you're not angry with me?" Helga asked looking up with soft eyes. Lila laughed shaking her head.

"No…I couldn't never be angry with you Helga…you're my best friend. I love you."

"Arnold…has anyone seen Arnold?" Mr. Simmons walked quickly throughout the set as news of the boys disappearance started to spread. It was intermission and that meant ten minutes of rest for the cast. Harold stopped eating his chips to look around, where was that blonde anyways?

"Arnold's missing?" Helga suddenly called out from across the hall.

Sid suddenly called out from his spot.

"I think I saw him go off with Lila."

Helga shook her head slowly.

"No that's impossible, Lila and I have been working on the costumes the entire intermission." Helga muttered. Lila nodded showing her face from beside Helga.

"I'm afraid she's ever so right, perhaps it wasn't Arnold that you saw?" She asked kindly. Sid slowly nodded.

"Helga! You're on!" Someone yelled in the most hushed voice they could. Helga seemed to come back to her sense as she nodded her eyes traveled to the floor where Arnold had left his costume only a few moments ago. It was gone.

Maybe they just missed him?

"HELGA!" Rhonda hissed. Helga muttered an apology as she ran out on stage, just in time for her cue. Helga dusted herself off, heading out to her marker quickly. Her body suddenly became stiff, something was wrong. Helga snapped her head up staring at the man in blue uniform ahead of her.

"…Arnie."

"Cesario!" He called out. Helga shivered, she never noticed how much he sounded like Arnold. Helga stood in her place, staring at him intently as he raised a brow, curling his finger as a signal for her to come.

"Come…there is work to be done." He demanded. Helga growled lowly under her breath. He grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her into him with a small smirk. She stood lifeless as Gerald came into the scene. He started his song monologue, giving them a moment to speak.

"Is this your big plan? To shame Arnold by being really bad in his role? Because if it is I've seriously overestimated you." Helga mumbled harshly as he placed his arms around her hips, pretending to be infatuated with the song. It was a sonnet reorganized with a low and peaceful tune.

"_And I'll look at you like I look upon the moon…bright and beautiful….soft and caring…you're the one that I need by my side….this unexplained feeling…unexplained rush…is it love? "_

"Please…I'm a wonderful actor." Arnie said to her quickly as he placed his head in her shoulder. She flinched and looked away. He followed her gaze, moving his finger tips down the stretch of her neck. Helga immediately shivered and the audience cooed, what did they think this was? Some romantic scene?

"_Though I know it's wrong…and though we could never be, I hear your voice in my dreams, see your eyes in the sky, and when I look in the mirror I realize you're the best part of me…"_

She could feel his breath hot against her neck and she felt like gagging.

"…then why are you here?" Helga muttered. Arnie smiled and grabbed onto her chin, delicately moving her face toward his own. She could faintly hear the end of the song being played in the background. Oh god, she knew what came next. Before she could scream his lips were against her own, crashing down and making her entire body wilt as an attempt to pull away.

She spit into her shoulder when he lifted off her. The audience laughed, she guess Gerald was making the funny face that he had practiced with in rehearsals. Helga's own disgust probably only played into the façade.

"We need to talk." Arnie called out, going back to his Arnold voice. He grabbed Helga's wrist and pulled her with him, she tugged quickly angrily but found his grip was too strong. She hissed as he pushed her up against the brick wall that bordered the stage. She cast her face away from him as he smirked.

"I told you I'd come."

"Where's Arnold?" She yelled out. He smiled before shrugging.

"You know, that one actually wasn't my doing. You remember my partner, Lulu, well she has a big crush on him and asked if she could be the distraction…I didn't actually think he'd leave you alone to go fuck her but hey- I guess I was wrong."

"You're lying." Helga snapped. Arnie smiled looking her straight in the eyes.

"I wish I was…" And Helga knew that deep down inside he was telling the truth. She gagged but held it back so he wouldn't see her weakness. Arnie pulled out his pocket knife, the same one he'd use to threaten her with before.

"Oh well…this'll just make the revenge that more sweet when he realizes what he's done." Arnie whispered.

"Arnie?"

Arnie and Helga turned their heads quickly as Lila stood horrified, her eyes glued to the knife in Arnie's hands. He gulped and tried to hide it but the damage was already done. Helga felt her breath escape her as she quickly pushed Arnie away.

"LILA RUN!" She yelled. "AH!"

Helga gasped as he caught onto her, pulling her back harshly, she yelled out in pain as her arm twisted into his grip. Arnie looked down at Helga coldly, whatever humanity that had been holding him back gone. Lila backed up looking ready to scream, he pressed the knife to Helga's back sure to make Lila see it.

"…scream and she's dead…."

"LILA, HELGA, ARNOLD! You're late!" The stagehand yelled. Arnie looked at the stage and mumbled under his breath. He grabbed his cape off of the costume closet and threw it around Helga and himself, he nudged toward the stage and Lila obediently followed.

"Is it just me or does the Duke look different to you?" One of the audience members whispered to their partner. They squinted to see and nodded a bit.

"Uhh….no, I think he just put some make up on maybe?" The man whispered with a shrug.

"I loved you…" Arnie proclaimed loudly. "But since you have made it clear that you cannot love me, I will take away the thing that you love the most."

He pulled at Helga as she winced, biting down on her lip harshly. She felt the knife prodding into her back. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at Lila who horrified to the brink of tears. She whimpered and shook her head slowly, desperate to think of her line.

"Please don't…" She whimpered. The audience started to murmur and Helga gasped as Arnie gave Lila a warning look. Lila quickly closed her eyes, reciting her line without emotion.

"Husband say something…"

"Husband?" Arnie asked, enjoying the whole charade. Helga took in a deep breath, looking around as she was supposed to.

"…I know now not what you mean…I am not married to you nor shall I ever be married to you…"

Arnie smirked and seemingly hugged the girl from behind. She flinched as he laughed.

"Now tell her you hate her." Helga looked down at the ground as she took in a pained breath.

"In fact…you could even say that I hate you…" Helga whispered lowly. Arnie smirked before nodding.

"And who do you love?"

"…Arnold." The voice was so low that the audience didn't catch her word. Only Lila and Arnie. He looked down upon her in anger, suddenly grasping at her side quickly making her squeal.

"And WHO do you love?"

"I love…the duke." She whispered angrily looking up at Arnie's smirking face.

"Do you really my sweet?" He asked, taking the moment to get off script. She knew that their exit wouldn't be far behind. He smiled and took her lovingly in his arms, his entire being showing that of a joyous lover.

"Then let us run away tonight, and leave this place behind us, we'll go someplace where no one knows our names and the sky will be filled with the bright flame of our passion!" Arnie called out. Stinky blinked for a moment and looked down at his hand.

"Well golly that's not in the script." He called out loudly. The audience laughed and Arnie pulled Helga away, disappearing into the curtains. Lila cried out, quickly running after them.

"HELGA!"


	27. His Plan

"What am I doing here…?"

Arnold suddenly stopped in his step as Lila looked behind her shoulder quickly. They stood outside of a nearby park near the school, he wasn't sure why exactly she'd picked this 'mood setter' but it didn't really matter. He shouldn't be here.

"I shouldn't be here." Arnold repeated with wide eyes. Just because Lila offered herself to him didn't make Helga any less important to him. It didn't mean that Helga wasn't good, or that he didn't have feelings for her. He could have slapped himself. What was he thinking?

"Pft, I told Arnie you wouldn't go all the way." Lula called out in her normal voice. Arnold froze as he looked back at her, that wasn't Lila's sweet toned voice, and…now that he looked at her in this light, Lila's hair was never that light. Arnold suddenly became tense, holding up his hands quickly as he looked around.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Lulu crossed her arms angrily and scowled.

"We have four classes together ARNOLD. It's Lulu…I'm Lila's cousin…it seems even pretending to be her wasn't enough to get you to notice me…" She snapped out. Arnold flinched but did not lower his guard.

"…why are you-"

"Mostly just to see if I could…I figured any attention was better than not being noticed by you at all. I'm kind of surprised you bought my act for so long though." Lulu smirked that sly and devilish smirk that made chills run down Arnold's spine.

"You must really not have any faith in my cousin." Lulu chuckled out. Arnold twitched before looking down at the ground. How could he ever think that such a switch in personality was Lila? He closed his eyes tightly, he'd have to apologize to her when he got back.

"See I think that you want to believe there's no good in people…it's a lot easier to think people are out for themselves scumbags then to let yourself get close to them isn't it?" Lulu looked at her nails before laughing softly under her breath.

"Take that Helga girl for instance…she was trying SO hard to make you think that people were good she ended up getting caught by one of the worst people in school…" Lulu smiled happily before giggling.

"And her one knight in shining armor left her unattended after she was brutally attacked to go have sex with someone who he thought had betrayed her." Lulu placed her hands in her lap and giggled softly. Arnold couldn't speak, it was like his own voice had been lost in her words.

"But maybe that's how it should be…thinking people are genuinely good only hurts in the end doesn't it…" Lulu whispered to him.

"Love, trust…pixie dust." Lulu recited, looking up at the moon. "All fairytales, every one of them."

"Where's Helga?" Arnold growled out, his body shaking with anger. He had to remind himself over and over that he didn't hit women. But if there was ever a time he would break that-

"With Arnie." Lulu stated. Arnold bit his lip, his face twitching as he tried to remain calm.

"WHERE with Arnie?" He hissed. Lulu giggled before shaking her head.

"It's a se-ce-ret." She teased.

"What's he going to do with her?" Arnold snapped out. Lulu giggled before standing up on her feet, throwing her shoes away. He watched her as she seemed to do an odd dance for joy, her mind far gone from this place.

"He's going to kill her" She sang in a sing song voice. She giggled and turned to him with a large grin before whispering.

"And then he's going to blame it on you _Arnold_."

"You're fucking insane." Helga reminded Arnie as the two of them drove in the dark, she had no idea where she was, always a bad sign. Arnie had taken precautions this time, her hands were tied behind her, the long sleeves of her costume draping over her tied wrist.

"I know." Arnie informed her. Helga looked out the window trying to distinguish anything from the other. All she could make out were the moonlit tips of tall forest trees. Helga leaned back in her seat, not really quite sure why she was so calm. If she had to guess she had probably freaked out so much inside that she broke her shock nerve or something.

"Well, just don't try using that as like an excuse in your trial or anything, because even though you're batshit crazy you're intelligently bat shit crazy. You planned this. To a shocking degree actually." Helga muttered. Arnie laughed lightly before nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Helga."

"Yea no problem asshole."

"Any other suggestions?" Arnie asked, glancing over at her. She didn't even bother to move her head. He didn't deserve to be looked at. He didn't even deserve to hear her speak, but lucky for him she was feeling generous.

"Yea. Don't be such a pussy and deal with your problems like a normal functioning member of society." Helga said flatly.

"Oh? Like you?" He asked with a bit of amusement. Helga twitched, her fingers working together as she felt the knot tied about her wrist. Arnie must have been boy scout cause the thing was tied damn tight.

"Yes like me. I have my own problems Arnie, you think I don't just because of this, pretty face and rocking body? But do you see me kidnapping people and trying to rape them? No." Helga snapped sarcastically. Arnie laughed lowly under his breath.

"I see."

But Helga wasn't finished. He had gotten her started and now her mind was rambling with insults. She twisted up her face, growling lowly under her breath.

"You think other people don't have problems? Problems bigger than you own? What about Arnold. He's an orphan, abandoned."

Arnie's smile disappeared as he suddenly became tense.

"That's enough Helga."

"He's had to deal with so much more in his life than you'll ever believe…he's seen so much pain and misery…and he's still alive, trudging through. He's been scolded by God himself…"

"Helga…"

"And he's STILL, twenty times a better man than YOU." Helga snapped out harshly. Arnie smirked thrust his foot down on the gas pedal, Helga gasped and was thrust back into her seat, he quickly slammed on the brake making Helga burst forward. Helga held in a scream as her head hit the dashboard.

"That hurt you dick…" Helga muttered. Arnie smirked to himself.

"Sorry."

"Why'd you tie me up so tightly anyway…it's not like I can run anywhere…" Helga muttered. Arnie smirked a bit before pushing back his hair. The car pulled to a stop. Helga felt a tingle in her body once more, it turned out she could still be afraid.

"Well I did that so that the bruises would show up in the coroner's office." Arnie said happily. Helga gulped and looked down at the floor, was he being serious? With how joyous he was acting she had to guess he was. Arnie got out of the car as Helga started to shake. She only had one shot at this.

As soon as the door clicked open Helga shouted out pounding her feet into the boy's chest. He grunted as he was thrown back, without giving any thought Helga jumped out of the car and ran like mad. She could hear Arnie cursing as he popped open the trunk, good, that would give her some time.

The leaves crunched under her feet as she ran in no particular direction. Once the sun rose she would be able to find her way back to a town but with it being so dark directions were nearly impossible. Helga searched around for something sharp to help her get out of her restraints when she was pushed to the ground.

"Wow you're a fast runner." Helga laughed out nervously. Arnie sat on her back and laughed lowly under his breath breathing heavily as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I'm on track, thanks for noticing." Arnie got up just enough to throw Helga onto her back, he sat back down on her quickly making her cough before squirming over the ground. Helga tried to make out what object exactly was in Arnie's hand as he lowered it down to her neck.

"Arnie…Arnie you don't have to do this." Helga whispered to him. If there was any humanity in him, maybe she could try and reason with it. Arnie did stop for a moment, his eyes flashing as he shook his head.

"No…I really do….he has to be stopped Helga, he has to…I'm the only one that can stop him. Everyone else is too afraid." Arnie whispered in a flat voice. Helga gulped before nodding.

"I can stop him Arnie…he trust me…I can fix him…you just have to let m go ok…?"

"No…you'll just be tricked like the rest of them." Arnie growled out. Helga gasped as she felt something pricking into her neck. It wasn't a knife, it was far too thin for that.

"Arnie…Arnie what are you going to do?" Helga asked with a tremble of fear. With one hand still holding the weapon in place his other hand rubbed down her neck, squeezing it until she started to choke. She noticed that he was wearing gloves. What was he planning on doing that he would need those for?

"Arnold was the one that took you from the play…everyone saw it…Arnold's car is the one that drove you here…sadly they don't find any fingerprints of D.N.A on the poor girl…but wait, a break in the case, a young hero has just come forward with evidence against Arnold. Arnold sentenced to life without parole…and hopefully the poor soul he led astray will rest in peace. "

Helga took in gasped breaths as the needle started to sink further into her skin. She bit her lip holding back cries of pain. Arnie smirked, he liked seeing her squirm. Her eyes watered but she chewed on the inside of her cheek, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Arnie…you can't get rid of this…you'll always know what you did…and then people will find out…you'll go to jail….you don't have to do this Arnie…please…please…just let me go…I have family…and friends…and a long long life ahead of me…please Arnie, don't take that away from me."

She felt the needle stop moving as Arnie looked down upon her. And for a moment, she could see a moment of remorse.

"I am sorry Helga…I wish it could have been anyone else." Arnie closed his eyes tightly as he stabbed the rest of the needle into her bloodstream. Helga screamed out, echoing throughout the forest. Arnie stood as the woman started to twist and turn, making odd sounds of pain as the poison ran through her system.

Her vision went blurry and her head started to throb, her blood boiled and her skin crawled. Helga quivered and desperately tried to get her hands out of the bounds.

"…it-it's so cold." Helga suddenly whispered as her insides turned to ice. Her body sweat profusely as she shook, her hair standing on end. Before she knew it tears were flowing down her cheeks as soft sobs left her lips. Any inhibitions or walls she might have had came crashing down.

"AH!" Helga screamed out again in pain. Arnie leaned down next to her, wiping the tears off of her face as he smiled.

"Don't cry Helga…I'm sure you'll go to heaven…you're a good person."


	28. Her Vision

"AHHHH!" Helga screeched out as her eyes rolled back into her head. She threw up her chest, her body doing all that it could to get rid of the fire that was now moving its way through her veins. She suddenly cried out, twisting into a ball as her stomach wretched.

"It hurts…it hurts Arnold." Helga whimpered as she suddenly gagged, her hands throwing themselves to her mouth as she threw up whatever lunch she had. Tears strolled down her face faster as she started to cough, her stomach still trying to get out the one thing that was killing her.

She needed to get help, and soon or else she really would die. This was a frightening thought, to actually have to be facing death. And right now the only thing keeping her from the grave was her ability to find hospital treatment, and fast.

Helga managed to pick herself up though her vision was clouded. She was sure that soon she would lose all sight in a matter of minutes. Helga moaned out as something like a jackhammer struck her temple. The head wound she had received from the car pounded harshly as she took a step forward.

One step.

Two steps.

Once she managed to put one foot in front of the other Helga attempted to break into a run only to trip and fall, landing harshly on the ground. She yelped and tried to take in a breath-

Her eyes went wide as she suddenly threw her hands to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Helga felt her entire body quiver as she desperately gasped for air only for it to be caught in her throat. Why wouldn't it go into her lungs?

Blackness started to move over her eyes.

Breathe.

Breathe...

"Helga…."

It was so dark…so cold…where was she? Helga's mind went into a frenzy as she tried to move her arm. She couldn't feel her body. She couldn't feel anything. No sadness, no peace, just a numb emptiness. Was this was hell was?

"Helga…open your eyes."

I can't she wanted to answer. But her lips did not move.

"Helga…I'm here…so, wake up."

Arnold? But…that wasn't the voice she had heard lately. It was so soft, and beautiful…it carried such innocence and caring that she almost didn't recognize it. She could almost see the gently curved smile upon his face, the light shining from his glowing face.

Yes Helga knew that voice well but…there was no way that that Arnold could be here. Right?

"Wake up Miss Blue Eyes." He whispered to her.

Helga's eyes shot open quickly. Arnold, her Arnold. She stood, her body nearly floating up as she pushed her torso upwards, her eyes glued to his own. Helga gulped as she looked him over, tears building in her eyes. She'd almost forgotten how he'd looked.

His shaggy hair fell in his face as he laughed, sheepishly tilting his head toward her own. Like a small child he moved his hands in his pockets, his feet moving into the ground. Helga wiped at her eyes quickly as she felt sobs building in her chest.

"…I…I haven't seen you in so long…" Helga whimpered as she looked up at him. Soft emerald orbs smiled down at her as Arnold offered out his hand. Shakily she placed her hand in his own; it felt the same as she remembered. He pulled her up with one swift motion, her body floating to her tip toes as he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"I've missed you."

"Why didn't you write me back…?" Helga asked her eyes closing as his lips pressed against her skin. Like a magical cure all the pain disappeared from her body. She'd never felt so free in her life. Arnold didn't answer her question and merely wrapped his skinny arms around her body in a caring hug.

"You scared me there Helga." Arnold whispered with a gentle laugh as he kissed her cheek. Helga opened her mouth to say something to him but he quickly pressed a finger to her lips. He smiled teasingly, reminding Helga of a child with a secret he wanted to share.

"Come on, follow me." Arnold called out quietly. He intertwined their fingers before starting off in a run through the forest, Helga followed clumsily, her eyes straying down to their hands. Why couldn't she feel the poison anymore? It had hurt so badly, there was no way it didn't do anything to her…

Arnold laughed joyously and brought her out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up to catch the sight, his mouth pulled in a happy grin he chuckled again, jumping over logs as they got in their way. Slowly a smile crawled on Helga's lips.

"You never change football head." Helga commented. He smirked back at her sending a jolt up her spine. She loved it when he looked at her like that. Arnold spotted where it was he wanted to go and ran faster, almost desperate to reach the point before his internal timer ran out.

"Helga." Arnold muttered seriously, turning back to her. She skidded to a halt as he held onto her arms, keeping her in place. Her head was swimming.

"Do you trust me?" Arnold asked. Helga didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

Her eyes traveled to where he had brought her. A harshly tilted hill, a cliff in the loosest of definitions, below she could see the tops of trees that were growing high towards them. When did they get so high? Helga didn't have to ask what he wanted of her. She knew.

"…you want me to jump?" Helga asked under her breath. Arnold nodded seriously. Helga closed her eyes taking in the moment, she felt strangely peaceful. Why didn't the thought of jumping scare her?

Helga blinked for a few moments before looking back at the boy.

"Arnold am I seeing you because I'm dying…?" Arnold didn't answer. Helga sniffed feeling that peaceful nature leaving her body as she bit her lip. If she was dying then…if she was seeing him….

"…are you dead?" Helga asked under her breath.

"Take my hand Helga." Arnold whispered extending his hand again. Helga shook her head, tears building.

"Answer me. Please…I need to know…" Helga pleaded.

"Helga would you just trust me for once?" He looked hurt and for once she didn't care.

"I don't want to live in a world without you Arnold…I'd rather die and stay with you forever." Helga whimpered.

"It's not time you for your forever yet Helga…now take my hand…." Arnold narrowed his eyes and she knew that he was serious. Helga gulped, her eyes moving down to his open palm. Cautiously she placed her small fingertips on top of his own. He danced his fingers along her own before clasping onto her hand.

Helga turned, her feet dangling on the edge of the cliff side as the two of them looked down.

"…it's a long way down…" Helga observed. Arnold slowly nodded before tilting his head towards her.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No…yes…" Helga nodded before meeting his gaze. Arnold smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Will you jump with me?" He spoke softly, pleadingly and Helga knew that there was no way to tell him no. Helga gulped, her eyes moving down to the cliff once more.

"Do you promise to be there when I hit the bottom?"

"I promise."

Helga took a small step forward, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Then I'll jump."

They leaned their bodies forward, time slowing for them as the wind suddenly pushed against their frames. Helga hid screams and squeezed Arnold's hand so tightly she was sure it would turn blue. The wind whipped at her face, her hair flying harshly behind her as her arms extended outward.

"Open your eyes Helga."

"I'm scared."

"It's ok Helga…" she could feel his warm fingers on her skin, holding onto her gently as he leaned his forehead against her own.

"Open your eyes."

"Open your eyes…"

"Open your eyes Helga…"

"Arnold?" Helga whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Light embraced into her pupils making her hiss lowly under her breath. Arnold sat over her, bags growing underneath his unusually dark green eyes, his face thin and pale. She turned her head, white washed walls, a sink with medical gloves resting upon it, the consistent beeping of machinery.

She was still in this universe then…and in a hospital by the looks of it.

"Helga?" Arnold whispered.

"Hey football head…" Helga chuckled out lowly. Arnold threw his arms around her quickly as a low breath left his lips, hitting her skin warmly. Helga smiled wrapping her arms around his body as he held onto her tightly.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she pushed him away.

"Where's Arnie?" Helga asked fearfully.

"On the other side of the hospital. Some lunatic attacked with a baseball bat. Don't know who could have done that." Arnold muttered with a small shrug, his eyes traveling away innocently as he drummed his fingers against her bed. Helga smirked some at that and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sure…thank you…" Helga whispered. Arnold smirked before laying his head down on her bed, his playful green eyes blinking up at her.

"You don't need to thank me." He said truthfully. "If anything I should be thanking you…you were really strong out there you know…"

"I was?" Helga laughed out. "I don't seem to remember being strong…maybe that happened after I blacked out..."

Arnold shook his head quickly, his hands moving down her leg out of instinct as he let out a sigh of relief, almost unbelieving that he was still able to touch her. Helga watched him with a bit of amusement as he studied her body underneath the hospital gown, memorizing each nick and curve until he reached her face.

"So what did happen?" Helga asked a soft blush upon her cheeks.

"I guess Arnie underestimated you, he didn't put in nearly enough to kill you. When Lila and I finally found you you'd fallen unconscious, we took you to the hospital, they said it was a miracle you were able to hold on so long without medical attention." Arnold stared at her as he talked, his eyes never leaving her own. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, staring down at her hands.

"How'd you guys find me?"

Arnold suddenly went silent and muttered something underneath his breath. Helga raised a brow and punched his shoulder gently. He moaned and rubbed it before rolling his eyes.

"Arnie told me…then I proceeded to beat the shit out of him." Arnold mumbled. Helga looked at him in confusion for a few moments before giggling, her body breaking out into full blown laughter as she pushed her bangs back.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said in-between giggles.

"He really is fucking insane…" Helga muttered, her eyes saddening for just a moment. Helga quickly shook her head not liking where her thought pattern was going. She quickly went back to looking down at her beloved.

"I'm not gonna lie I really like the image of you beating the French toast out of his pasty butt." Helga cooed as she rested her head on her hand.

"I've got some pictures if you'd like to see." Arnold offered quickly pulling out his phone. Helga snorted and rolled her eyes as he passed it to her.

"That's not incriminating in the least." She muttered.

"I'll delete them…just wanted you to see the girly face he makes first." Arnold smiled a small crooked smile as she started to move through them, a small sadistic delight filling her heart. She giggled at one close up in particular, deleting each as she was finished. Helga looked up, kissing Arnold's cheek before handing him the phone.

"So when are the police picking him up?" Helga asked.

"Not sure. He has to get out of intensive care first." Arnold rubbed his cheek lovingly with a small blush before coughing into his hand. Why did such a small token of affection make him feel so…alive?

"He's still in the ICU…?" Helga asked with wide eyes. Arnold raised a brow before crossing his arms. Why did she care?

"Yea. So?" He snapped.

"…is he gonna be ok?" Helga asked before she could hold the words back. Arnold snorted and turned away from her.

"I don't know, he's a fucking jackass, he can rot for all I care." Arnold mumbled in a rather childish tone. Helga looked down at her hospital bracelet, her own body fighting against itself as she groaned loudly, hitting her with the palm of her hand. With a rather forced movement she got off of the bed and stared at the door.

"…I cannot believe I'm doing this…"


	29. His Reasons

"Helga where are you going?" Arnold asked quickly as she grabbed her IV and started through the door. She turned back to him with a face that he could only classify as 'I think I've lost my damn mind but what can you do about it.'

"I'll be back…stay here." She shut the door behind her, sending him one last glance to warn him not to follow. Arnold sat down in the chair shaking his head quickly.

"…you are one weird girl Helga." He muttered.

Helga looked down the halls and into the rooms, occasionally glimpsing in on someone getting their daily dose of medicine, or the results of their latest x-rays. Others had all of the curtains pulled around them, meaning that they were doing some test or that somebody just really didn't want to be seen.

Helga opened up one of the doors that left to the private rooms and listened. When she heard a jingle of metal hitting metal she knew she had found her destination. She stepped in, closing the door slowly and deliberately to try and avoid spooking the man she was visiting.

Helga turned, setting her eyes on the broken and battered mess that lay before her. His face was swollen almost beyond recondition; his chest was bare and filled with purple bruises. He rested his legs underneath a blanket but even when hidden she could tell they were malformed. This wasn't the enemy any longer…this was a broken child.

She frowned before pulling up a chair, sitting in it with open legs as she stared down at the boy. He sat still; she could only guess that he was unable to move with one arm handcuffed to his bedside, the other laying in a cast. His eyes were glued to the window that led to the outside world.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"If you came here to gloat, then I suggest you just leave…" His voice was empty, dead.

"I didn't come here to gloat…just talk." Helga stated seriously. He didn't react to her words, whether it was because he wasn't affected or because he couldn't was up for argument. Helga leaned forward gently, her eyes scanning over his body once more, familiar marks and scars danced over his stomach and chest.

"You admiring your boyfriends handiwork?" He asked with an angry smirk, his eyes still plastered to the window sill. Without moving her eyes from him Helga smiled knowingly. Her fingers suddenly draped over one of the many peculiar looking scars. Arnie shivered and bit his lip to keep from crying out though it had long ago healed.

"…your dad liked to use cords too huh?"

Arnie suddenly twitched, his hands shaking at that one sweet and short sentence. Helga's eyes drooped as she leaned back in her chair.

"My dad liked to use toasters for some reason. I don't know why…I always thought that was funny. Such a stupid thing to use." Helga paused her words catching in her throat as she laughed sadly.

"I never looked at "The Brave Little Toaster" the same way again."Helga admitted, a half laugh and sob escaping her. Arnie closed his eyes, his lips turning into a scowl as his fingers clenched into a fist.

"I don't have a father." He snapped out. Helga raised a brow moving her hands onto his bed slowly. He didn't take any notice as she tilted her head.

"Metaphorically or literally?" She teased. He didn't answer so she pressed on.

"Who was it then?" She asked. He tensed as she gripped onto his sheets.

"Your mother? Grandpa? Uncle?" Helga paused as she noticed Arnie scrunch up his nose in pure fury while his body shook in terror. She nodded to herself, placing her feet up on his bed as she leaned back in her chair leisurely.

"Uncle it is." Helga nodded a bit before opening an eye.

"So did he use his fist or objects?" Helga asked casually. Arnie's eyes slowly started to fade, almost as if his entire soul was trying to run away from the questions she was asking him. Helga scooted closer, careful not to make a sound. Her eyes ran over his chest before prodding her soft fingertip over a previously broken bone.

"He started with fist didn't he…but that wasn't enough anymore. You didn't bruise as easily…he could punch you five times and you didn't cry out…" Helga whispered, her voice singing a story she knew all too well.

"So he tried whipping you, it became a game didn't it…to see if he could leave scars on places where only you and he would see them….it was your own little bond." Helga didn't bother to look up at Arnie's face, she knew what he was showing.

It was the face of recollection, of feeling the sting of wounds that were no longer there; of mental scarring that you'd thought you'd been able to get rid of. Helga bit her lip as her breath quickened her hands moving down to the prodding ribcage.

"All those ER visits…someone had to notice. Your mom?" His entire body twitched.

"…What'd she do?" She asked gently. Her voice was soft and soothing, Arnie hated it. His lips quivered, with anger or sadness she didn't know. He took in a deep breath before curling up his lips angrily.

"She smiled and told me to be more careful. She saw him doing it and she smiled and told me to stop being such a bad boy." He mimicked her smile as he laughed.

"Arnie if you weren't such a bad boy Uncle Todd wouldn't have to be so strict on you. Be a good boy Arnie, why can't you just be a good boy. Like your cousin Arnold, your cousin is a good boy."

Arnie paused, his fingers reaching out to trace the scar on his arm. The handcuffs caught him though.

"But he wasn't a good boy…he was just like the rest of them…hurting me for no reason…I didn't do anything, I was good…I was good. I would never hurt Lila…never…he just wanted to hurt me…" Arnie repeated. Helga looked down at her shoes as he whispered softly to himself.

"…you know, I thought that you were some villain Arnie. Like one of those evil guys constantly trying to take over the world on cartoons…you know the ones with the goatees and stuff…but it's obvious you're far from that…" Arnie looked down from the window and at the floor as Helga took her hands off of his skin.

"You're just a stupid boy…with a messed up head." Helga stated. Arnie closed his eyes tightly fighting back something growing inside him as Helga pushed back her hair.

"You knew that dosage wouldn't kill me. When you noticed that they hadn't found me yet you told them where I was. You were never going to kill me….were you?" Helga asked flatly. Arnie didn't reply. Helga looked out the window and watched the wind gently push at a tree's leaves till birds flew from its branches.

"I really do hope they get you some help Arnie." Helga said sincerely to him. Arnie let out a shaky breath before nodding. Helga knew all too well what a fine line it was to walk on reality and insanity, and when the two collided there was nowhere to go but down.

Helga stood and for the first time he looked at her. He gasped and quickly turned his head as she leaned in towards him. Like an angels touch she kissed his cheek as softly as possible so that even his swollen face didn't ache.

"You're not gonna hear this often Arnie, and most importantly not from me. But I've seen what grudges can do to you, and I'm for my own selfish desires I'm not going to let you do that to me." Helga said pulling away. Arnie followed her as she nodded.

"So…I forgive you."

Arnie could have laughed. He turned his head away from her as quickly, laughing lowly as his voice started to shake.

"What?" He snapped. Helga nodded, a soft smile working on her lips.

"I'll never love you, and we'll never be friends. I'll never smile at you when I see you or try and strike up a conversation, but I'll never wince when you're around…I'll never think about you at two am in the morning wishing you were dead. I'll never cry because of you. If I've realized anything these past couple of weeks it's that I really don't have any room to judge you or anyone…it's not my place." Helga paused before patting Arnie's hand.

"So…I forgive you." Arnie stared at her for a moment before shooting his head towards the wall.

"You're such…a stupid girl." He choked out. Helga smiled nodding, catching the glint of hidden tears streaming down his face. Helga grabbed her IV and headed out the door without another word. Helga gasped as her body suddenly started to fill with a warm light.

"…what?" Helga whispered as she looked down.

There laying gently on her chest was a non-hollow locket. Helga cupped it in her hands, clicking it open to find that Arnold's picture lay missing. Her brows knitted together in confusion as she whispered something off of her lips.

"But I thought it transformed when Arnie turned out to be bad…" Helga noted to herself.

"Helga! There you are!" A high voice shrieked out. Helga snapped her head up as a black haired woman and rather tubby boy galloped down the hall towards her. Harold started to gasp for air as Rhonda suddenly threw her arms around Helga's weak body. Helga choked and quickly looked around, was this the same Rhonda she embarrassed and ridiculed in front of the student body?

"I'm so glad you're ok." Rhonda whispered, and for once Helga believed her. Rhonda pulled away and looked Helga up and down before snickering.

"Nice outfit."

Needless to say Helga didn't believe her.

"You really think that's pretty?" Harold asked in a loud confused voice. Rhonda sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Shut up Harold."

Helga's eyes shot back and forth between the two, when did this friendly atmosphere suddenly erupt? Helga raised a brow before gasping, pointing at the two with a mixture of joy and disgust.

"When did you two get together?" She yelled. Rhonda threw her hand around Helga's mouth so quickly Helga's last syllables didn't even make it out of her mouth. Harold was so red even though Rhonda had already started to protest she knew it was true.

"WHEN?" Helga demanded.

"I-I don't know..Thursday I guess…" Rhonda admitted.

"…after the slideshow?" Helga asked slowly.

Rhonda nodded and crossed her arms.

"While everyone was busy making fun of me for my baby pictures which you so pleasantly showed them, Harold here managed to convince me that somehow my baby pictures were cute…even the one with that hideous bunny costume." Rhonda shivered just at the thought of it.

"That's my favorite!" Harold protested.

Helga blinked for a few moments before looking down at her locket.

So…the change was for Rhonda and Harold…not…Arnie?

Helga looked back at Arnie's door, a soft smile crossing her lip

And suddenly, the world seemed so much brighter…


	30. Her Surprise

"One night out of the hospital and you're already sneaking around." Lila mumbled under her breath as Helga got out of the bed to continue her previous routine of disappearing into the night for hours at a time. With so much happening her visits had been become less often, Lila suspected she reverted to doing them after school instead.

Helga muttered a soft apology as she climbed over Lila's body. Lila glared at her as she did before grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her usual timing. Helga smiled before shaking her head.

"Where special, just the place I always go." Helga said happily. Lila mumbled mimicking her under her breath; she wasn't a night owl that was for sure. Helga laughed and tried to slide her hand out of Lila's death grip, for such a small girl she had some strength in her.

"Mmmm….I'm going with you." Lila suddenly demanded. Helga watched as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she yawned. Helga merely smirked and placed her hands on her hips, looking the barely mobile girl over.

"Oh you are?" She asked "And you're gonna make me huh?" Helga teased.

Lila nodded sleepily holding up her fist.

"Yep."

Helga smiled and moved over to her, adjusting her thumbs so that they were on the outside of her fingers. Lila looked down at them before holding them up ferociously again. Helga rolled her eyes before tossing Lila a coat off of the floor.

"Alright you can come, it's almost done anyways." Helga said, more to herself than to Lila. Lila raised a brow as she placed the coat over her green night gown. She stumbled to put on her boots as she tumbled after Helga.

"What's almost done?" Lila asked quickly. Helga laughed and moved her hands behind her head as they started down the street. Lila quickly moved to Helga, a bit scared that they were walking so late at night alone, and with her in her night gown none the less.

"Will we be walking the whole way?" Lila asked fearfully. Helga smirked and wrapped her arm around Lil, tugging her into a protective hug.

"Don't worry Lila…I'm here, remember?" She asked. She then nodded her head down towards Lila's currently tense hands.

"Besides, what happened to that bone breaking killer I saw just a few moments ago?"

Lila blushed before nodding, her eyes still moving over the street quickly. Helga started to talk breaking her out of her paranoia, her fear started to float away as Helga's very off-beat humor rang throughout the empty street, filling it with laughter. Lila smiled to herself her shoulders relaxing as Helga slowly moved off of her, allowing her free range.

This wasn't so bad after all…

"Crap!" Helga called out quickly slapping her forehead. Lila looked up at her quickly as she started to curse under her breath, mumbling about how stupid she was. Lila tilted her head a bit and hooked arms with her.

"What's wrong Helga?" She asked cautiously, careful not to aggravate the girl. Helga sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just forgot that I left the key at Olga's place…I guess we don't need it, but I'll have to get creative to get us in…guh…." Helga groaned and rubbed her temple, even a simple hit from her palm had sent in into a raging amount of pain. Lila looked down at her watch.

"Well Olga's probably still up, we could just stop by her house to get the key. Maybe she can even come help us with…whatever it is we're going to do." Lila finished. Helga blinked for a few moments, raising a brow at the girl.

"Are you sure? That's like, half way across town. I mean I'm fine with it but-"

"No, no I want to…I like this…the night air is very…refreshing." Lila finished, choosing her words carefully to describe the serene calmness that the moon and stars brought upon a usually fully lit town. She could hear herself thinking out here, she could breathe easier…

Whether that was from the finally toned down fear in her heart or the night air was anyone's guess.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for?" Lila asked happily as she tugged at Helga's arm. Helga laughed shaking her head as she started off in a run with the now hyper teen.

"Alright alright I'm coming, jeez Lila! Slow down would ya!"

"Come on Helga, Helga where are you taking me?"

The week that followed Helga's charge out of the hospital had come and gone, Arnie was being held in a solitary prison cell until his upcoming trial. Helga had recommended to the judge that she take into consideration his mental health, she could only hope his entire life wouldn't be ruined by one nerve in his brain misfiring.

Helga smirked to herself as she tugged the blindfolded Arnold down the street, her face glowing in excitement. She giggles softly pulling his hand more as he stumbled across the sidewalk. He suddenly yelped as he tripped, falling into the young girls arms.

Arnold lifted his blindfold to look up at her blushing face as she held him up.

"I think you have this backwards…" She whispered teasingly. Arnold smirked at that and shook his head standing up beside her. Helga suddenly realized he'd moved his blind fold and jumped up to bring it down. Arnold laughed and turned his head from her, making her fight for her goal.

It also gave him enough time to get a glimpse of where she had led him.

It was an old abandoned street, untouched for years. Arnold squeezed Helga's hand as they walked a bit faster, she was getting excited, he could tell. Whether it was the small skip in her step or the little giggles she would allow to pass her lips.

Arnold was just thankful that this incident hadn't stolen her smile…

"Wait Helga…." Arnold dug his foot into the cement to stop her. Helga turned back to him, her body moving against his own. Arnold gasped softly as he felt her soft skin pressing against hers, though he couldn't see he could fee every inch of her. His blood pumped a bit harder as he blindly moved his hands to get her face.

His fingers touched her shoulders and she laughed as he patted up to where he'd been aiming. She smirked and lifted up the blind fold for him. He blushed at the sight of her playful blue eyes looking upon his own. Why did she suddenly seem so much more…complete?

"Yea Arnoldo?" She asked raising a brow teasingly. Arnold smirked as he pinched her cheek making her yelp.

"Don't call me that." He scolded with a smile. Helga muttered and rubbed her pink cheek as he cautiously moved an arm around her hip. He shivered as her eyes looked down upon his hands, slowly pressing them a bit harder into her.

He gulped and took in a deep breath.

He'd been with PLENTY of girls, and he'd already kissed her before so why-

Why was he suddenly getting so nervous?

"Arnold?" Helga questioned gently.

Arnold blinked for a few moments and moved his hands off of her. She looked where they once been before sighing, rather defeated. Arnold tried not to notice as her rubbed the back of his head quickly, pushing the messy locks of hair up.

"Oh I just…I just wanted to thank you." He said softly.

"What for?" Helga asked curiously. Arnold groaned before shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but- I went with Lila, Lulu, whatever, even though she had flat out told me she was playing you for a fool."

Helga scrunched up her face and he suddenly flinched, seeing the flicker of anger pass by them. He wasn't sure what she was angriest about, the fact he'd gone with her even though he had already shown interest in her, or the fact he went with her BECAUSE she'd betrayed Helga.

He braced himself for a slap as she turned away.

"Well you're welcome, I'm glad I could help you get laid I suppose." Helga muttered. Arnold suddenly realized why he had told her in the first place and quickly tried to recover from the damage he'd blown on himself.

"No, no I didn't- I mean I would never sleep with- ah…this is all coming out wrong." Arnold mumbled as he rubbed his head quickly. He sighed and suddenly exhaled loudly, throwing out his arms in a small plead.

"It's just, every time I look at you, it's like my tongue becomes mush and all that comes out is this weird other language that is solely designed to make me sound stupid!" Arnold yelled out. Helga hid a laugh as she crossed her arms angrily.

"I…I left before we could do anything, I left because I thought I was disgusted by her…I thought I left because I wanted to save you, because I was worried…but…something was stopping me long before I found out any of that…before I even figured out that it was all some sort of act." Arnold paused as his shoulders slumped.

"I left because…I don't..want to be with someone who isn't you." Arnold confessed. HE groaned and shook his head as Helga stared at him.

"And I know how STUPID that sounds…I mean hell we haven't even known each other that long I guess…" Arnold looked down at the ground kicking a rock shyly.

"…but I want to know more about you…and you know, be kissing you while I do….so…I mean…do you…would you…want to be with me?"Arnold flinched and hit himself mentally. God he sounded so dumb right now.

He looked up cautiously, afraid that she would be laughing at him. However she seemed to be in a small degree of shock as he stepped closer to her. Arnold blushed as Helga's long lashes batted against her skin. He watched her, his stomach doing flips in his body as she slowly started to smile, a soft tint reaching her lips as she giggled.

"Idiot…of course I do…" She answered. Arnold's heart leapt into his throat as she shook her head, giggling and muttering something under her breath as she thrust the blindfold down again.

"Now, be good, we're almost there. " She whispered happily to him.

Arnold smirked, feeling a goofy grin exploring over his face as he repeated her smile over and over in his imagination. She said yes…A little part of him started to lift, like a weight he'd never known was there before. Helga twitched as something in her heart started to race, her blood boiling.

'That was weird…' she thought to herself as it fluttered away. Helga helped Arnold up a few steps as she placed her hands on his chest with flat palms to steady him.

"Alright not just, stand there…don't move." Helga commanded. Arnold nodded as he fidgeted, trying not to move around too much. He heard a soft click as Helga placed a key into what he assumed was a doorway. She smiled to herself and creaked open the door.

"Ok…" She whispered.

Arnold could almost feel a rush of sound hit him as he slowly took off the blindfold.

And the sight literally took his breath away.

A banner waved above the doorway.

"Welcome Home Arnold"

The softest of melodies played throughout a previously abandoned house,_ his_ house. The hallways were fresh and re-painted, the windows now shining like new. From his place in on the steps he could see Lila take something out of the oven as she giggled waving to him.

Olga sat in the living room, her fingers playing across his grandmother's grand piano with grace. Arnold slowly stepped in, unable to take everything in. The last time he had seen this place it had been so cold…so dead.

"Arnold! Where've you been man? Everyone's waiting for you on the roof!" Gerald laughed out patting Arnold on the shoulder as he saw the man. Arnold's eyes widened as Gerald approached him with that gallant smile. To be honest he had expected their reunion to be more…akward.

But Gerald just smiled and walked as though nothing had happened between them. He turned and teased Lila about her skirt as she blushed and hit his arm.

"You ok dude?" Gerald asked as Arnold stuttered for words. He turned quickly to Helga who smiled gracefully as she leaned against the doorway.

"…you?" He managed to say. Helga shrugged and played with her hair nervously.

"It just needed a little cleaning is all…it was unnatural to see this place so quiet." Helga admitted as she looked down at the ground. With so many emotions rushing throughout his body Arnold's face remained neutral. He placed the blindfold on the shining stand beside him and walked over to her as she stood in the doorway.

Helga looked up at him in a rather confused manner but she didn't have a moment to ask, he grabbed her hips and one side of her cheek as he crashed his lips against her own. Helga's eyes widened as she felt him hug her closer than he ever had before. This wasn't like their last kiss.

Helga slowly fluttered her eyes closed.

This…this was the kiss of Arnold.

Helga's heart thumped so harshly in her chest that she was sure everyone could hear it. Her body heated and her locket pushed against her as a bright light emitted from it- but Helga took no notice. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck, pulling him down as she tilted her head into his lips.

"Woah! What the hell is that?" Rhonda asked quickly as she stared at the girl and boy lip locked in the middle of the hallway. Lila smiled to herself, giggling gently as she wiped the small tears away from her eyes.

"The start of something fantastic Rhonda…"


	31. Her Goodbye

"Wow…" Arnold laughed out as he pulled away from her. Helga blushed hiding her face into his chest quickly as she realized that they had just experienced their first real kiss all over again. To think…his kisses could still send chills up her spine like that. Helga hugged him tightly as Arnold smirked, rubbing her head.

"You're glowing." He stated. Helga blushed to an extreme red as she pushed him away.

"Well I just wasn't expecting that is all!" She defended. Arnold blinked for a few moments before pointing to her locket.

"No…I mean you're REALLY glowing." He muttered.

Helga quickly looked down at her locket in awe as it hovered over her heart, a brilliant and radiant light bursting forth from it and into the air. Helga gasped as she closed her eyes, the most wonderful sense of happiness and belonging overtaking her body.

It tickled over her skin as she crossed her arms. Her locket fell open, piece by piece her most beloved picture of Arnold filling the hearts edge.

"Helga?" Lila questioned in disbliefe as the locket slammed shut. Helga could feel her heart thumping faster, her head became dizzy and blackness started to move over her eyes. In one last attempt to keep herself straight she looked over at the now worried Arnold who ran towards her.

This was it….

The locket was complete.

"I love you." Helga muttered to him as the world became black.

Helga let out a quiet breath as her eyes opened, the familiar beeping of hospital machinery getting her excited. She sat up quickly, waking up the small Japanese girl sitting beside her. Helga laughed happily and patted herself down as Phoebe sat up.

"…Helga?" Phoebe whimpered.

"Oh man Phoebes…am I glad to see you." Helga chucked out, grabbing her chest in pain as she winced. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as the vivid images passed by her mind.

"I had the craziest dream…I wasn't ever born and you, you acted stupid and you were best friends with Rhonda and- and-"

"Helga…Helga that wasn't a dream…you're still in our dimension." Phoebe whispered. Helga blinked and shot Phoebe a very confused look.

"But, I completed my locket…I saw a bright white light…how am I still here?" Helga yelped. She grabbed her locket quickly, looking over the cover for a moment before checking to make sure that the picture of her beloved was still intact. It was the same as it had been the night before, so…why wasn't she home?

Helga felt something hot and wet hit her arm; she quickly looked up at Phoebe who sat with her hands in her lap, small tears dropping from her eyes onto Helga's skin. Helga felt her heart jump in her chest as she gulped.

"…Phoebe…why…why are you crying?" She asked slowly. Phoebe sniffed before hanging her head.

"You hit your head…the doctors though it was just a scratch so they didn't check...but when you fainted yesterday…" Phoebe paused as she choked on her words. Helga moved her hands to the small bump on her forehead.

"It did a lot of damage…you're bleeding internally, they're still amazed you're walking and talking-" Phoebe explained as she moved her hands. Helga slowly sighed and looked down.

"They can't fix it right?"

Phoebe nodded with a whimper. Helga sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she leaned back into her pillow.

"Does anyone else know?" Helga asked gently. Phoebe shook her head.

"N-no..I had to tell them I was your 'partner' to even get them to tell me."

Helga laughed despite the heavy atmosphere. Phoebe rubbed her eyes as she hiccupped.

"Helga how can you be so calm about this?" She whispered. Helga shrugged and rubbed her temple.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen..I don't belong here Phoebes, I took too long to fix my locket…now I'm getting the boot." Helga explained. Reality started to sink in around her as she stared down at her locket, shimmering and whole. Helga felt anger and fear rise in her as she held it up.

"I fixed everything, I mean, at least the best I could, I'm not a freaking miracle worker, Lila said that once I finished the locket I would go home, that's what she said Phoebes!" Helga yelled. Phoebe sighed before leaning forward.

"Well…are you sure the lockets finished?" She asked gently. Helga scoffed and clicked it open.

"Of course it is, Arnold's picture showed up, that was the last part of the puzzle, I have the clasp, the chain, the locket and the picture, it's all there, every last little det-" Helga paused.

"Helga?"

She had been looking over the most important detail of them all, the one that made Helga's locket her own, all the time she never even thought to look for it.

She turned the locket over, her fingers moving over the smooth untouched metal.

"…my inscription."

"Helga?"

"My inscription, it's missing…but….but why, everyone's back to normal now, who do I have to fix?" Helga whispered.

"Helga!" Lila ran into the room, throwing her arms around the girl as she let out a low breath. With closed eyes she hugged Helga so tightly to her that she nearly choked. Helga laughed gently at that and patted the small girls back, her fingers touching the oversized shirt that she had worn. Her hands slowly stopped as her eyes widened.

"Helga I'm so sorry, I'm ever so sorry" Helga caught sight of Lila's worried and caring face, her heart thumping faster.

"_I can't BELIEVE you!" The red headed girl screamed, tears in her bitter and angry eyes as she threw her necklace to the ground. Helga crossed her arms, trying not to show how upset she was as the girl cried harshly, her usually happy face full of anger._

"_You've done some really crappy stuff in your day Helga…and I've forgiven you for all of them-" She paused seeming to go over the incident in her mind as her legs shook. _

"_But this is TOO MUCH!" Lila yelped out. Helga flinched and tapped her foot nervously._

"_I just exposed the truth is all Lila, Arnold doesn't deserve you cheating on him." Helga stated flatly. Lila's eyes flared up as she stormed over to the woman. She stopped straight as her voice cracked._

"_You know damn well I wasn't cheating on him…you know that Helga…you just did this because you wanted us to stop being together. I thought we were friends!" Lila choked as the anger moved away from her face, soft sobs coming out of her chest._

"_You don't love him!" Helga suddenly screamed out. "You're just using him because Arnie dumped you! He's nothing to you, yet you dared to pretend you feel the same way about him! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve to be with him!"_

"…_well you got your wish Helga…congratulations…you win" Lila sniffed trying to regain her composure as she stood straight, hate filling her for the first time._

"_Just don't ever trying talking to me again…" She wiped her eyes once more before storming off. And as she slammed the door Helga could hear her utter one last sentence._

"_I hate you Helga…"_

Helga gulped a bit, looking down at her locket in agony.

"Helga? Helga are you ok?" Lila asked softly.

No…

Anything but that…


	32. His Words

Only one more chapter to go!

oooooooooooo

"Dying…"

The words played off Arnold's lips but he didn't quite understand them. Helga nodded slowly, trying her best to avoid his no doubt wavering eyes as she gulped harshly. The two stood alone outside of the hospital, the crickets chirping in nearby bushes.

If it wasn't for the heavy atmosphere Helga would have considered it a beautiful sight. There was a fountain nearby with gently gallops of water trudging over its refined edges; pink flowers bloomed all around them, their petals lining their feet with colour. The moonlight lit the scenery for them, giving it a sense of serenity that Helga hadn't seen in a long time.

"But there must be some way-"

"There isn't." Helga intervened. Arnold flinched and let out a quick breath. He fell back onto a bench, digging his head into his hands. Helga sighed gathering up the long skirt she was wearing in her hands. Slowly she kneeled before him, her hands sitting atop his knees.

"Arnold, I was never supposed to be here…" Helga whispered to him.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that it's taken them this long to figure it out." Helga tried to laugh but it only came out as a whimper. If she died in this universe would she be transferred back to her own or would she just die? Would she go to heaven, or whatever afterlife there was, or would she merely float around in blackness for all eternity.

It was the latter option that scared Helga the most.

"But…do you have to die?" Arnold asked, his voice cracking. Helga twitched. Please don't cry Arnold. If he cried, there was no way she could fight back tears any longer.

Helga slowly nodded pushing her bangs back as she plopped down beside him. She fell down onto him, her head resting in his shoulder as she looked forward. Surprisingly enough she wasn't scared of dying…

Of course she would rather avoid it if at all possible, but it wasn't something that was going to drive her to insanity. After all she had narrowly avoided death nearly three times on this little adventure and she'd never felt more alive.

She had Arnold, and Lila, and Phoebe…

Hell even Rhonda came to visit her in the hospital.

"Arnold, can I ask you something?" Helga suddenly asked. Arnold opened his eyes, his fingers dancing over her own as he held onto her hand. She smiled at that and nuzzled into him more. He sighed, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

"Shoot." He answered.

Helga bit her lip before letting out a gentle breath.

"Would you rather have a short life being loved, or a long and healthy life being hated?" Helga asked slowly. Arnold opened his mouth quickly but Helga held up a finger to his lips. She turned her head, looking him straight in the eyes.

"…think about it before you answer…it's really- REALLY important…"

Arnold paused before nodding, leaning back into the bench as he stroked Helga's hand with his thumb. She immediately started to relax, her shoulder pushing against his as he looked up at the stars in thought.

"…well…I don't know, I mean, I guess it depends who hated me." Arnold stated. Helga looked up at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well…of course I'd love to have everyone love me, that would be great…but, if I could have a long life and just have two or three people that I love love me back…well…then I think I wouldn't mind the rest of the world hating me honestly. As long as I liked myself." Arnold paused before looking down at her.

"Why?" He asked.

Helga looked down at their interlocked hands before nodding softly to herself, her mind made up. Arnold was too good for this, for her selfish desires. There was only one thing that she could do.

Helga stood, standing in front of the sitting boy before leaning forward, locking their lips against one another. Arnold closed his eyes softly, pushing up into her soft hands as she stroked his cheek, her lips gently parting from his own.

"…Goodbye my love…my soul will always and forever be yours..." Helga whispered.

"So anyways I'm leaving…I thought that you should know…" Helga stared down at the ground as she and Lila stood in an empty parking lot, faces long and tired. Lila gently nodded knowing that this moment was coming.

"…are you sure you can't stay…?" Lila asked, her voice breaking.

"If the only way to get back to my dimension, I have to change myself…I can't do that with all of you around me." Helga lied.

She stared at her feet, she had never anticipated how harshly the burden would fall upon her shoulders. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to continue to live with Lila, and to love Arnold, and go to school like a normal girl.

But she was never supposed to have that…

Her false happiness wasn't worth hurting the people around her.

"…I just wanted to say, before I go…that you're a beautiful person…and I hope you take care of Arnold when I'm gone." Helga choked out. Lila flinched and sniffed, rubbing her eyes quickly.

"But….but Helga, don't you want to go back to your home? To your family? Can't you change yourself here with us?" Lila whimpered out. She held back tears that were obviously threatening to fall as Helga slowly nodded.

"Of course…but…if I've learned anything it's that…that your lives aren't mine to interfere with. If I stayed here then I might turn cold and selfish…I might end up like Arnie and use anything or anyone I can to make sure that I was the one who got what they wanted…that's not me Lila…that's not who I want to be at least…" Helga fussed with her hands biting down on her lip as she took in a long breath.

"So…I guess….goodbye?" Helga looked up, Lila's sad eyes catching her own. Lila nodded, taking in a hiccupped breath as she threw her arms around Helga. Lila let out a gentle sob and giggled, trying to smile.

"Thank you Helga…thank you for everything…you're my best friend…"

Helga flinched and hugged the girl tightly, tears pouring from her eyes. She was so scared…once she left, she knew what would happen. She would die, and she would never see Arnold or Lila or Phoebe or her parents again…

Helga silently shed tears as Lila squeezed her.

"You've taught me so much you know…you're so tough, and sweet, and you've made my world so beautiful…." Lila whimpered. Helga bit her lip and coughed to hide her tears.

"…I, I'm going on a date with Stinky…" Lila sniffed and giggled, hugging Helga tighter. "I wish…I wish you would be there to help me get ready…"

Helga laughed and shook her head.

"No you don't…I'd just dress you up in something so sexy it'd make that poor sap faint." Helga giggled out. Lila pulled away, giggling as she wiped at her eyes, her hands clasping onto Helga's.

"Well that might not be so bad."

Helga smiled and nodded, leaning her forehead against Lila's.

"Thank you Helga…thanks to you…I'm not afraid anymore…I feel like some…weight has been pushed off my shoulders all thanks to you…I feel free…" Lila closed her eyes and placed Helga's hand over her chest.

"Thank you Helga…you've let me feel how I did before…"

Helga smirked and nodded, happiness growing inside of her. It started to pour out of her body, making her giggle as she squirmed, the tickling sensation overtaking all of her senses. And then- s he saw it. Just a flash, more like a shimmer across her locket, and the words were burned into them.

Helga gasped as her heart stopped. Her bright blue eyes went wide and her head fell back, the world suddenly going white. What was going on…? White light filled her eyes as her breath choked in her throat. Lila blinked her eyes open yelping as Helga's body become fiery hot.

Helga's eyes shot down to the source-

Her locket?

"Helga?" Lila shrieked.

An arrow of light shot forward through Helga's chest, wrapping her entire body in its fire. Helga slowly opened her eyes, it didn't hurt….she had never felt so at peace in her entire life. Lila gasped as the sky itself started to swirl, a forceful air pulling at Helga's body and her own.

"HELGA!" Lila yelled out in terror as it started to suck her in. Helga flinched feeling her feet go in first. Lila jumped up, grabbing onto Helga's hands as she cried out. Her arms shook with the strain as she held Helga down.

"Lila…" Helga whispered with a soft smile. "…It's ok…."

She yelped out of surprise as the portal pulled her quickly, making one of her hands break from Lila's. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing onto Lila before forcing herself to look upon the crying and broken girl.

"It's ok! I'm going home…" Helga whimpered. Lila cried out, holding the sob in her throat as she let out a quivering breath. Lila's fingers started to uncurl from Helga's as she looked up at the young girl.

"We're all the same inside! Do you remember? No matter what, we all have one, original soul! …Promise me, promise me when you get home…that you'll help me get mine back…" Lila whimpered. She choked a bit and hung her head.

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LET ME FORGET YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Lila screamed. Helga nodded, taking in a quick breath.

"I promise."

And just like that, Lila let go. She yelled out in pain and held onto her body as Helga disappeared, leaving nothing but the bright blinding light to fill her.


	33. Her Finale

"Oh god my head…"

Helga sat up, her eyes only allowing her fuzzy images of the world around her as she sat up, the taste of blood in her mouth. She could faintly hear the sirens of an ambulance drawing nearer. Helga yawned, her body feeling faint and tired, like she'd just gotten off a twenty four hour flight from nowhere.

"Helga?" It seemed like the visitor beside her had been so shocked at her rather quick rising from her unconscious state he hadn't been able to speak until then. Helga blinked and turned quickly to face her visitor, his bright emerald eyes latching onto her own.

Arnold…

But that meant-

Helga groaned and shook her head quickly.

"NO!" She yelled with a cry as she dug her head into her knees. She didn't make it home…that was her last chance…

Helga's body shook as she realized that she was going to die here. Helga sniffed and rubbed her eyes, there was so much she hadn't done, so much she hadn't experienced…she never had the chance to get married, or have children, she'd never become a famous poet-

"Helga, I'm so glad you're ok!" Arnold screamed throwing his arms around her. Helga sighed and pulled back, unable to take his comfort in her moment of depression. She whimpered childishly, finding no reason to keep up her tough act any longer.

She was never getting home.

"Not for long football head, remember? This bump on my head? I'm gonna die…" Helga whimpered as her hands traced over the bump upon her scalp. Arnold smiled sheepishly and pushed back her bangs, trying not to laugh as he rubbed the bump with his thumb.

"Ah Helga, it's not that bad. You just fell and hit your head…" He laughed out kissing the bump gently. Helga pouted and swatted him away, opening her mouth to yell at him, but then- she noticed something so small and subtle that for a moment she was sure it was just her imagination.

That laugh…

That childish, quiet and embarrassed chuckle…

It only had one holder, and she had imagined him gone a long time ago.

Arnold smirked before leaning his head onto her own.

"You know I was hoping for a happier reunion…" He whispered to her. Helga's eyes suddenly widened as she threw her hands onto his cheeks, pinching them in between her fingers as she stretched out his face, her eyes checking over every little detail of him.

"Uhhh-Herraga?" Arnold mumbled through his stretched mouth.

Helga blinked for a moment and patted her cheeks gently.

"You're the real Arnold…for serious and for true?" Helga snapped out to him. Arnold looked around, raising a brow before placing his soft and warm palm over her head.

"Maybe that bump did do more damage than I thought…." Arnold mumbled under his breath. Helga laughed, gulping some before throwing her arms around the thin boys neck, relishing in his forest pine scent, the way that his stringy blonde hair crowded over her face.

A light bulb went off in Helga's mind as she remembered that this perfect being that sat before her had not written to her for months. She thrust his body off of hers and stared at him angrily, Arnold flinched and gulped, seeming to know that this moment was coming.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Helga yelled, her fist raising into the air out of habit, though she would never actually hit him. Arnold covered his head quickly and apologized faster than she could catch.

"I'm sorry Helga I really am! The agency insisted that if I wanted to come and visit you I'd have to cut off any written communication so no one would know I was coming. I tried calling your house a million times but you never answered!" Arnold defended.

Helga stared down at him, her fist falling. If she had known that such a thing would happen she would have worked harder to keep the phone bill paid on time. Helga slumped, her shoulders falling limp.

"…I thought you were dead…" Helga whimpered. Arnold smiled sadly before moving an arm around her head, bringing it to his chest as he sighed.

"Well, I thought the same of you when I saw you lying here so I guess we're even…"

Helga fell forward, wrapping her arms slowly around his chest, pulling herself into him childishly. Arnold rubbed her back, holding her body with ease. She was rather impressed with how he still remembered exactly how to mold her into him.

Her fingers gently dug into his skin, a shaky breath escaping her as she pushed herself into him until her muscles became sore. He was real…THIS was real.

"Helga? Are you sure you're ok?" He asked slowly.

"I'm perfect…" Helga whispered closing her eyes tightly as she giggled. "Absolutely perfect…"

"Hey what's this around your neck?" Arnold asked curiously as he felt something prodding into his chest. He looked down at Helga as she sat up, only now noticing the foreign object herself.

"Ah…I don't know…" Helga whispered. It felt far too small to be her own locket, which she assumed was safely at home where she had left it. Helga plopped down on the concrete, her fingers fetching down her shirt as she pulled the small trinket out.

Arnold sat down beside her as she tilted her head. It was a small, round locket, very simple and plain, nothing like Helga's own. She placed it down in her lap comfortably before prodding it open.

Helga stared down at the picture, her stomach twisting into a knot.

Helga closed it gently with two fingers as Arnold looked over at her.

"Helga?" He asked curiously.

Helga sighed heavily before placing the locket carefully into her jean pocket.

"..I'm really happy you're here Arnold…but there's something I really have to do." Helga flinched, not wanting those words to leave her lips. Arnold however merely nodded and stood up, kissing her softly on the lips. Helga shuddered closing her eyes quickly.

"…I'll meet you at the boarding house?" He asked. Helga nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be there in a flash…" She whispered. Arnold looked at her head quickly, concern flashing past his eyes. But if there was one thing that he had learned in all of these years of loving the girl, he knew there was no way of changing her mind once she made it up.

"Can I at least give you a ride to- wherever it is you're going?" Arnold asked as he headed towards his car, parked just outside of the street. Helga shook her head already walking down the street in a hurry.

"This'll only take a minute I promise!"

Arnold sighed and watched her go, playfully rolling his eyes with a soft smile.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Helga gulped as she stood outside of the tan house, she had spent many nights here before, but now it just seemed ominous and abandoned. With a deep breath for courage she knocked her fist against the dor, the seconds passing like minutes as she waited for an answer.

"…Helga?"

Helga flinched at the coldness of the voice that answered the door. Lila leaned against the door frame, her halter top riding up her stomach as she pushed her full and long hair into a ponytail. Helga gulped and stuttered for words as Lila raised an angry brow.

"…What do you want?" She snapped out quickly.

Helga sighed and dropped her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Lila jumped in surprise as Helga bowed to her, her blonde hair falling off her neck as she bit her lip harshly. Lila leaned back, her eyes cautious of her intentions.

"…what are you aiming at Helga?" She asked slyly. Helga sighed before shaking her head.

"I was a bitch to you…you were one of my best friends, I should have put your happiness ahead of mine…yours and Arnolds…but…" Helga paused and sighed, her body folding in defeat.

"…but you knew how much I loved him…" She looked up at Lila pitifully.

"…I felt so betrayed…so hurt that you'd…that you'd take him away even though you knew full well he was the only good thing in my life." Helga paused and shook her head.

"I'm not saying what I did was right…it was really wrong…it…it wasn't something I can ever take back." Helga took a deep breath, a weight seeming to lift off her shoulders with every word.

"But we were both so young back then, just little girls Lila-" Helga laughed and threw out her arms, trying to catch a glimpse of Lila's reaction.

"…if it helps…" Helga sighed before letting out a low breath.

"…I cried for a whole week after you stormed out of that hallway…" Helga chewed the inside of her cheek as Lila looked down at the ground, her hands gingerly pushing a stray strand behind her ear. Helga sighed deeply before reaching into her pocket, holding out the glittering locket.

"…I think, this is yours…" Helga whispered. Lila's eyes widened as she reached out quickly, grabbing the locket with ferocity. She popped it open, her eyes watering as the shimmering picture of her mother carried to her eyes.

"How did you-" She looked up quickly as Helga shrugged.

"…I found it at PS 118…I was uh, cruising it a couple of days ago…I figured it was yours…" Helga mumbled. Lila sniffed and fell faint against the doorway as she looked down at the picture with wavering eyes.

"…I thought I'd never see it again…" Lila breathed. Helga moved her hands to her side as Lila suddenly jumped out, wrapping her shaking arms around Helga's neck as she sobbed happily.

"Thank you Helga!"

Helga was practically glowing as she walked into the boarding house, her world so much brighter than it had been the day before. Phoebe greeted her first, giggling as she hugged Helga hello. Gerald stood in the corning, smiling happily to her with a nod of greeting. Helga waved to him, rubbing her best friends head as she stared at the group of happy and socializing friends inside of the boarding houses' borders.

"HELGA!" A chirp like voice giggled as Stella and Miles ran toward her, Helga's smile brightened as she threw out her arms, the two tackling her in an embrace as they kissed her head and cheek and forehead quickly.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Helga giggled out as they cooed.

"Helga we missed you SO much!" Stella said happily as she hugged the girl tighter.

"Canada was so BORING!" Miles whined as he picked the girl up in his arms.

"DAD, be careful with her! She's hurt!" Arnold warned as Miles put her down, a long and audible gasp leaving his lips as he practically zoomed in on Helga's brow.

"He's right! Helga are you ok?"

Stella gasped as well and pushed Helga's bangs up as Helga giggled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh no you poor thing! Here, let me kiss it better." Stella whispered kissing it gently. Helga hid her face, Arnold smirking at his parents show of affection. He joined in, cooing as the three barraged her with love and affection.

Helga smiled and nodded, feeling for the first time that this was what it was like to be welcomed home…

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, that's it folks!

I've got to thank you all for being with my throughout this journey, and an extra thank you to everyone who left me such kind words, I appreciate them all! Though this story is finished that doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating every day. I'll probably take a week break before posting the first chapter of the new story, but if you'd like a sneak peak at it's subject be sure to go to my profile and click the "Sneak Peak" link!

Once again, thank you everyone and have a good night!


End file.
